Tales of the Shinobi
by kopakanuvafan20
Summary: Origin sends Lloyd, Colette, Genis and Presea to Naruto's world to train to become shinobi. Lloyd ends up staying with Naruto and Colette staying with Hinata. NarutoHinata LloydColette little GenisPresea
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia

Warning: If you have not beaten Tales of Symphonia then don't read these because it has spoliers from the end of the game and you wouldn't understand who everyone is

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Symphonia_

Colette's House (Colette's room)

Lloyd and Colette were both sleeping peacefully, planning on sleeping until late in the morning until Origin woke Lloyd up.

_Lloyd…_

_LLOYD!_

Lloyd woke up and said

_What do you want Origin?_

_You and Colette need to wake up and head to the Giant Tree as soon as you can_

_Why_

_I will tell you when you get there_

_Fine_

Lloyd got up and tried to wake up Colette "Colette, you need to get up"

Colette woke and asked half asleep "What is it Lloyd"

"Origin said we need to go the Giant Tree as soon as possible" said Lloyd

"Did he say why" asked Colette who is now fully awake

"No, he said he will tell us when we get there" said Lloyd

"Well then, we should get ready to go then" said Colette getting out of bed

After they both got dressed and headed downstairs and saw Colette's grandmother cooking breakfast. She looked up at the young couple and asked "I thought you two were going to sleep late this morning"

"We were, but Origin contacted me and said we need to get to the Giant Tree as soon as possible" said Lloyd

"Well, at least have some breakfast. You can't save the world on an empty stomach" said Colette's grandmother

"All right" said Lloyd as he and Colette sat down and ate breakfast

They finished their breakfast and got up and headed towards the door and Colette said "Bye grandma"

"Bye Mrs. Brunel" said Lloyd

"Good luck and stay safe" said Mrs. Brunel

"We will" they both said as they were walking out of the door

They got outside and spread their wings and flew to the Giant Tree of Symphonia. About a half hour later, they arrived at the Giant Tree and landed as Origin appeared before them. "Are you going to tell now why we had to get up early and come here" asked Lloyd

"We have to wait for everyone else to get here first" said Origin

"Who else is coming" asked Colette

"I contacted Kratos to come and had the other Summon Spirits contact Sheena to come also and send some of her ninjas to find Genis and Presea and tell them to come also" said Origin

Kratos arrived shortly after that and Lloyd asked him "Do you know why we are here"

"No, Origin wouldn't tell me anything. He just told me to be here" said Kratos

"Well he got us up, out of bed, and told us to come here" said Lloyd

"You were both in the same bed" asked Kratos

"Yeah, but nothing happen" said Lloyd

"We just like sleeping together" said Colette blushing

After that awkward conversation, Sheena arrived on her Rheaird and asked "What's going on and are Genis and Presea here yet"

"Origin won't tell us until Genis and Presea get here" said Lloyd

"Well I sent out my best trackers to find them, they should be here by now" said Sheena

As if on cue, Genis and Presea's Rheairds appeared from different directions and landed. "Took you long enough to get here" said Lloyd

"What is going on here? Some of Sheena's ninjas showed up and told me I had to come here" said Genis

"We don't know! Origin wouldn't tell us until everyone was here" Lloyd almost screamed

"Now that everyone is here, I will explain my reasoning for all of you coming here" said Origin

"Finally" said Lloyd

"I am taking you all to a different dimension to learn a new way of fighting" said Origin

"Cool, what type is it" asked Lloyd

"It is similar to the way Sheena fights but more in depth. You see, the place we are going is filled with villages just like Sheena's but much, much bigger" said Origin

"How so" asked Sheena

"I will explain when we get there" said Origin

"So if everyone is ready, we will be on our way" said Origin

Origin opened up a dimensional gate and took them all to the world of the shinobi. They appeared a few miles from Konoha. "We are now a few miles from the Village Hidden in the Leaves known as Konoha. That is where Lloyd, Colette, Genis and Presea will learn the art of the shinobi" said Origin

"So what are me and Kratos here for" asked Sheena

"I will get to that, but first I have to explain something to you four" said Origin

"Lloyd, Colette, when you came here you got the ability to change how old your body looks. This is going to help with your disguise. I want you and Colette to become ten year olds" said Origin

"What, why" screamed Lloyd

"Because that is the age of the students in the class you will be in" said Origin

"Ohh, alright" said Lloyd

So Lloyd and Colette changed from two seventeen year olds to two ten year olds. They still looked the same, they were just shorter and younger looking. "How's this" asked Colette

"Perfect, Genis and Presea, you need to worry about anything since you are already ten" said Origin

"Also we are going to be spending a couple of years here" Origin was beginning to say but was cut off when Lloyd yelled out "What, what about Symphonia"

"And the Giant Tree" added Colette

"Well, if you let me finish, you will be spending a couple of years here but it only will be a week or two in Symphonia and Genis and Presea have nothing to worry about, they will return to their original ages when they return to Symphonia and that goes for Sheena as well" said Origin

"Is that clear" he asked

"Yes" they all said

"Good, now for you two" he said

"Kratos, I want you to stay invisible most of the time and make sure nothing goes wrong" he said

"Alright" said Kratos

"Sheena, you are going to be part of their disguise and back-story. You are going to say, you are the leader of Mizuho and have brought these four students here to train to become Leaf shinobi" said Origin

"Got it" said Sheena

"One more thing before you go, always keep your crystals hidden and no angelic powers you two unless it is necessary. We don't want to do anything that will show we are not from here" said Origin

"Right" they all said

"Good luck" Origin said as he disappeared

Kratos turned invisible and took to the sky as Sheena led the new group of ten year olds to the gate of Konoha. When they got to the gate, an ANBU guard stopped them and said "State your intension here"

"My name is Sheena Fujibayashi, leader of the village of Mizuho. I bought these four here hoping they could train here to become Leaf shinobi" said Sheena

The guard looks them over and thinks _"Well it looks like she is telling the truth and those kids don't look they could do anything, so it should be ok"_

"Alright, I will let you in. Head the Hokage's office and speak your request to the Hokage and he will give you your decision" said the guard

"Thank you very much" said Sheena as they walked though the gate

As they were walking towards the Hokage's tower, Lloyd spoke up and said "I guess Hokage is what they call their leader"

"I guess so" Sheena replied

"You know, Origin was right, this village does look like Mizuho but bigger" she said

They arrive at the Hokage's tower and enter and go up to the top floor where they are stopped by his assistant. "How may I help you" the assistant asked

"Hello, my name is Sheena Fujibayashi, leader of the village of Mizuho. I bought these four here hoping they could train to become Leaf shinobi and the guard at the gate said I should speak with the Hokage" said Sheena

"Yes, of course, wait one moment" said the assistant

She opened and said "Hokage-sama you have some visitors"

"Please send them in" said the Hokage from inside his office

The assistant opened the door wider and said "You can go in now"

"Thank you" said Sheena as they walked into the Hokage's office

Once they are all in the office, the Hokage said "Please have a seat"

"Thank you" said Sheena as they all sat down

"Now, I heard you want these four here to enter the academy to become leaf shinobi, is that correct" asked the Hokage

"Yes sir" said Sheena

"Well then, may I have your names" asked the Hokage

"Lloyd Irving"

"Colette Brunel"

"Genis Sage"

"Presea Combatir"

"Well then, before I make my decision, I would like to see your skills, so if you would please follow me" said the Hokage

They follow him out onto a training field and he turned around and said "One at a time, show me what you can do"

Lloyd went first and charged at a tree and drew the Material Blade and yelled "TIGER BLADE" and chopped the tree cleanly in half

Colette was next and she drew out her chakrams and yelled "TRIPLE RAY SATALLITE" cutting the fallen into three pieces

Then Genis took out his kendama and charged up a fireball spell and burnt the tree to ashes. And finally Presea took out her axe and shouted "DEVASTATION" and blew all the ashes away leaving a small crater in the ground.

The Hokage was awe struck at their display and asked "You appear to be already very strong, why do you want to train to be shinobi"

"Because we want to know more than one way of fighting so we would be prepared for anything that is thrown at us in the future" said Lloyd

"Well then, welcome to the academy. If you will follow me, I will show you the way" said the Hokage

Once they reached the Academy the Hokage handed each a paper and said "Just hand that to the teacher and it will explain everything"

As he was walking away he said "Good luck, I am expecting to see great things from you"

They walked though the academy doors and Lloyd said "Great, we have to go back to school"

"Cheer up Lloyd, who knows, it might be fun and if it is boring you can make yourself unable to fall asleep to pay attention" said Colette

"I like this, now we are both the same height" said Genis

"Shut up Genis" said Lloyd as he bonked him on the head

They finally made it to the classroom and opened the door and walked in.

Inside the classroom, Iruka was teaching his class when four kids walked in. A boy with brown hair, red clothes and two swords in his belt, a girl with blond hair, white clothes and two chakrams on her waist, a boy with silver hair and blue clothes and a girl with pink hair and black clothes. They all walk up to the teacher and hand him their papers. He quickly reads over them and said "Class these are our new students from the village of Mizuho"

"Would you please introduce yourselves" he asked

"The name is Lloyd Irving"

"Hello, my name is Colette Brunel"

"Hi, my name is Genis Sage"

"My name is Presea Combatir"

"Thank you" Iruka said them

"Now then, during their time here each one will be staying with one of you to learn more about the village easier" he said to the class

"I want each of you to sit next to the person I call, they will be the person you will live with" he said to them

"Yes sir" they said

"Lloyd Irving will be with Naruto Uzumaki"

"Colette Brunel will be with Hinata Hyuga"

"Genis Sage will be with Sakura Haruno"

"Presea Combatir will be with Sasuke Uchiha"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have no idea when I will update this. I already working on three stories and a fourth one on hold. But I just got this idea and had to write it down. It must be all the Naruto/Hinata stories I read in the past couple of days.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia

"_Angel voice_" an idea I came up with. Since angels have improved hearing I thought they would be able to talk in a level only angels can hear

Thanks to Arganaut, Lord Cynic and Luz-fictiongirl for your reviews

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now then, during their time here each one will be staying with one of you to learn more about the village easier" Iruka said to the class

"I want each of you to sit next to the person I call, they will be the person you will live with" he said to them

"Yes sir" they said

"Lloyd Irving will be with Naruto Uzumaki"

Lloyd went over and sat next to a boy with spiky blonde hair wearing a orange tracksuit

"Colette Brunel will be with Hinata Hyuga"

Colette went to the back and sat next to a girl with midnight blue hair wearing a grey jacket

"Genis Sage will be with Sakura Haruno"

Genis went over and sat next to a girl with pink hair wearing a red dress

"Presea Combatir will be with Sasuke Uchiha"

Presea went over and sat next to a boy with black hair wearing a blue jacket

"WHAT, THAT GIRL GETS TO LIVE WITH SASUKE" yelled Sasuke's fan club

"Fangirls, threat level: irritating" Presea said in a monotone voice

"Ok, since there is only a half hour left in the class, you can it to talk amongst yourselves. But no getting out of your seat" Iruka told the class

The whole class cheered and started talking with their friends.

_Lloyd/Naruto_

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you" exclaimed Naruto

"Nice to meet you, the name in Lloyd Irving, pleasure to meet you" said Lloyd

"So, Lloyd, are you some kind of swordsman" asked Naruto

"Kinda" said Lloyd while scratching the back of his head

"Wow, cool, could I see your sword" exclaimed Naruto

"I don't know" said Lloyd

"Aww, come on, Please" pleaded Naruto

"Ok, but you can only see it, but don't touch it. I am the only one that can touch it without getting blasted away" said Lloyd

"Ok, I won't touch it" said Naruto

Lloyd drew out Flamberge and said "This is Flamberge" said Lloyd

"Wow, cool. It looks like a frozen flame" said Naruto

"And this is its partner…" Lloyd started as he drew out Vorpal "Vorpal"

"Wow, that one is pretty" said Naruto

"You fight with two swords, that's awesome, I never seen someone who fights with two swords before" he said

"Thanks" said Lloyd

_Colette/Hinata_

"Hello, my name is Colette Brunel, nice to meet you" said Colette

"Hello my name is Hinata Hyuga" said Hinata very quietly while looking down at the ground pushing her fingers together

Hinata looks up and looks at Colette's chakrams and asks "Colette-sama what are those discs on your waist"

"Please just call me Colette. These are my chakrams, I use them to fight with" said Colette

"How do you that" asked Hinata

"Like this" said Colette

She picked up one of her chakrams and threw it. It went in a wide arc and came within a few millimeters of Iruka's neck before returning to Colette's hand.

_Genis/Sakura_

"Hello, my name is Genis Sage" said Genis but Sakura ignore him because she was too busy glaring daggers at Presea

_Presea/Sasuke_

"My name is Presea Combatir, pleasure to meet you" said Presea

Sasuke just ignore her and just sat there until he saw a chakram heading for Iruka.

_Normal_

The whole class stopped talking as they saw a chakram heading towards Iruka barely missing him before returning to its owner's hand, which the whole class saw was Colette. The whole class was in awe at what the new student just did. Lloyd turned to Colette and said "_Nice one Colette_"

Genis turned around and said "You have been hanging around Lloyd too much, he starting to rub off on you"

The bell rang shortly after that and all the students cheered and ran out of the class anxious to start their weekend. Outside, the Sasuke fan club met up and started discussing a plan to get Presea.

"I say we all charge her at once" said one fan girl

"I agree, lets show she can't have our Sasuke" said another fan girl

"That is the plan we will use" said the first fan girl

They all got into formation and their leader yelled "CHARGE" and they all ran towards Presea

Lloyd and the rest of the gang were sitting under a tree resting when the ground started rumbling and they saw a horde of fan girls heading towards them. "Looks like those fan girls from class are coming after Presea" said Lloyd

"I will handle them" said Presea getting up

Presea got in front of them and pulled out her axe and said in monotone voice "Large enemy force approaching, 1 output should be sufficient"

When the horde of fan girls got into range, Presea whipped her axe in front of her and yelled "BEAST" creating a shockwave that knock down all of the fan girls.

All of the fan girls got up and looked at the axe Presea was holding and one of them said "All in favor of a strategic retreat, run like hell" as all of the fan girls ran away leaving two of them, Sakura and Ino.

Genis looked on and said "Oh great, I have to live with a fan girl that wants to kill my girlfriend"

Presea walked back to the group and Lloyd got up and said "Well might as well go see where we are going to be living for the next couple of years. Why don't we meet up tomorrow with our new friends and they can show us around"

"Yeah that's if they don't try to kill each other" said Genis walking over to Sakura

_Presea/Sasuke_

They were both on the way to the Uchiha estate with Sasuke thinking _"This girl staying with me might be better that I thought if she can keep those blasted fan girls away from me"_

They arrived at the Uchiha manor and Sasuke said "You can have any bedroom that is unlocked, just don't bother me or destroy anything"

"Understood" said Presea

_Genis/Sakura_

They were walking to Sakura's house as Genis was saying "I don't know what your friends are so bent out of shape over Presea staying with Sasuke"

"We were just telling her that he is not available" said Sakura

"Like she would want him anyway, you should be more worried about what will happen to Sasuke if he tries something" said Genis

"Sasuke would never try anything like that" screamed Sakura

"I'm just talking from experience with guys like that" said Genis

After that heated conversation, they arrived at Sakura's house and were greeted by Sakura's mom "Welcome home sweetie, who is this"

"Greetings Mrs. Haruno, my name is Genis Sage and I come from the village of Mizuho to attend the ninja academy and will be living here during my stay" said Genis

"Welcome to our house Genis, why don't you make yourself at home" said Mrs. Haruno

"Thank you very much Mrs. Haruno" said Genis

_Lloyd/Naruto_

"So where are we going Naruto" asked Lloyd after they left the academy

"To one of my favorite spots in the village, Ichiraku" said Naruto

"What is so great about it" asked Lloyd

"They serve the best ramen in the world" said Naruto

"Ramen?" asked Lloyd awkwardly

"Don't tell me you never had ramen before" asked Naruto shocked

"I had a couple times before, it just when I ate it, something always seem to be missing" said Lloyd

"Here we are" yelled Naruto running inside

"Ahh look it's my best customer" said Mr. Ichiraku

"Hey old man, 3 bowls of miso ramen please" said Naruto sitting down

"Coming right up" said Mr. Ichiraku

"Who is your cute friend" asked Ayame noticing Lloyd sitting down

"Hello, my name is Lloyd Irving and I am living with Naruto during my stay in the village" said Lloyd

"That's nice, so what would you like" asked Mr. Ichiraku

"Hmmm, I don't know, how about one of everything" said Lloyd

"Coming right up" said Mr. Ichiraku smiling

20 bowls of ramen later, 10 each, Naruto said "Wow that was good, I'm stuffed"

"Yeah it was" said Lloyd

"_Origin"_

"_What do you want Lloyd"_

"_How am I going to pay for this, I don't think they accept Gald"_

"_Don't worry; I will give you the money you need"_

"_Wow, cool thanks"_

"Hey Naruto, I will pay for yours as well" said Lloyd

"Really" asked Naruto beaming

"Of course, that's what roommates do" said Lloyd

Origin put the exact amount of money needed to pay in Lloyd's pocket as Lloyd took it out to pay for their food. They both left and headed towards Naruto's apartment. Once they got there, Naruto opened the door and they both went inside and Lloyd looked around and said "I thought my room was messy"

"Is it really that bad" asked Naruto

"No, it suits you" said Lloyd

"_But why are you living alone"_

"_It is the reason why the villagers were giving him those hateful stares"_

"_What is it?"_

"_10 years ago, Kyubi no Kitsune, a nine tail fox demon, attacked the village and it was only stopped when the fourth Hokage sealed the fox demon in a newborn baby. That baby is Naruto. The fourth wanted him to be treated as a hero but being the humans they are they only see him as a demon. So the third, the person you spoke too, made a law forbidding anyone from talking about what happened that night. So only the adults of the village know the truth, the children were told that the fourth killed Kyubi. So his life has been worse that a half-elf in Tethealla"_

"_Wow, even with the hard life he had he still wants to protect his village by becoming a ninja"_

"_You know it hasn't been all that bad. There are some who care for him like the third, his teacher, those two nice people at the ramen shop and that shy girl Colette is living with"_

"_You know he could teach a thing or two to some half-elves in Symphonia"_

"So, Naruto, where am I sleeping" asked Lloyd

"Well, I don't know, there is only one bed" said Naruto while scratching the back of his head

"Well I guess I will sleep on the couch then" said Lloyd

"_This is just great, not only do I have to sleep by myself, now I have to sleep on the couch. This better be good Origin"_

"_Trust me, it will"_

_Colette/Hinata_

_At night_

Hinata led Colette to the gates of the Hyuga estate. Colette looked up and said "Wow, this is where you live"

"Yes" said Hinata while looking at the ground

One of the gate guards noticed their approach and said "Welcome home Hinata-sama. Who is this girl with you" looking at Colette

"Hello there, my name is Colette Brunel and I am going to be living with Hinata during my stay in the village"

"We were not informed of this" said the Hyuga guard

"Well me and my friends just arrived today" said Colette

"And where are your friends" asked the Hyuga guard

"They are staying with other students in our class" said Hinata shyly

"Alright then, you may enter, but you have to leave your weapons with us" said the Hyuga guard

"Sorry can't do that. I never take them off" said Colette

"Either hand them to us or we will take them by force" said the Hyuga guard

"Just try it" said Colette smirking

The two guards ran up and once they touched Colette's chakrams, they were blasted away by a huge force. After that, Colette said "I am the only one who can touch my chakrams" walking though the gate to the Hyuga estate

"How did your weapons do that" asked Hinata

"_I can't say Lloyd did it because that would blow our cover, so what can I tell her" thought Colette_

"_Got it" _"Lloyd's father did it to my weapons and Lloyd's so no one can take them and/or use them against us" said Colette

They arrived at the estate's dojo and Hinata walked in first followed by Colette. Inside the dojo were Hiashi, Hanabi and some main house members. Hiashi noticed them and said sternly "Hinata, it is about time you got here. Where have you been and who is that girl with you and why did the guards let her in"

"Greetings sir, my name is Colette Brunel and I will be living with Hinata during my stay in the village" said Colette bowing

"Very well then please take a seat and we can get started" said Hiashi

Outside Kratos was watching this and thought _"This could get interesting, better get Lloyd"_

Kratos flew to Naruto's apartment where he saw Lloyd go earlier and gently tap on the window and said "_Lloyd_"

Lloyd looked up at the window and Kratos there. He ran up to the window and asked "_Dad, what are you doing here_"

"_Follow me and I will explain on the way_" said Kratos

"_Ok_" said Lloyd as he jumped out of the window and spread his wings and left with Kratos

As they were flying towards the Hyuga estate, Lloyd asked "_So where are we going_"

"_We are going to where Colette is staying_" said Kratos

"_Why are we going there_" asked Lloyd

"_Well, Hinata's father has a serious attitude problem and from the way Colette was acting, I think she might attack him before the night is over and thought you might want to see it_" said Kratos

They arrived at the Hyuga estate while invisible looked in though the window of the estate's dojo. Inside, Hiashi said "Hinata and Hanabi, I want you two to spar to see how far you two have come in the Juken and show your friend here why the Hyuga clan is the most powerful clan in Konoha"

"_He sounds like he is one of the five Desian Grand Cardinals_" said Colette

"_You know, she has a point_" said Lloyd from the outside the window

"_I wonder which one_" asked Kratos

"_I think Forcystus_" said Lloyd

Back inside, Hinata and Hanabi were facing off each other going though the hand signs to activate their Byakugan. Once finished, Hanabi attacked first putting Hinata on the defensive. Hinata put her arms up to block the palm thrusts from Hanabi, so she went for a leg sweep that caught Hinata off balance and Hanabi sent a palm thrust to her chest knocking her down to the floor.

After Hinata was knocked to the floor, Hiashi said "That's enough, good job Hanabi"

"Thank you father" said Hanabi

"Hinata you lost again to someone who is four years your junior. You are my eldest daughter and heir of the clan; you should be strong enough to defeat her. But instead you are weak and a disappointment to me and the clan" said Hiashi

"_Remiel_" Colette growled

Colette disappeared and reappeared behind Hiashi with her chakrams pressed firmly against his neck. "Wha…" gasped Hiashi

"Don't even move, if you try to escape I will slit your neck" said Colette in a low, cold voice

"What kind of father are you? Any father would love to have a daughter as sweet and kind as Hinata, but you call it a weakness. Anyone could plainly see that she was holding back so she wouldn't hurt her little sister. If you keep on calling her weak and a disappointment, one day you are going to be push her too far and she will unleash her true power and then we will see who the weak one is" said Colette

Colette lowered her chakrams and put them back and walked over to Hinata and said back in her normal voice "So Hinata are you going to show me where I am staying"

As Hinata started to show Colette out of the dojo, Hiashi activated his Byakugan in fury and charged at Colette. Colette picked up her chakrams and said "This is how honorable the head of the Hyuga clan is, to attack a girl while her back is turned"

Colette turned around and yelled out "TORRENTIAL PARA BALL"

Hiashi didn't see them coming and got hit by all of them and sent bolts of lighting all though out his body. His body hit the ground with a thud and skidded back a little. Colette walked over to his body and saw a scroll sticking out of his robes. She picked it up and thought _"Wonder what this is?"_

"_Interesting, it has a blood seal on it"_

"_What do you mean Origin?"_

"_It means that the only way to open it is for a certain person to wipe their blood across it. It appears this one requires both Hinata's and Hanabi's blood"_

Everyone else in the room was stunned that the leader of the Hyuga clan was taken out by one technique from a ten year old girl. Colette pocketed the scroll and walked back over to Hinata and said "Shall we get going"

"Ok" said Hinata

Colette turned to Hanabi and asked "Would you like to come too"

"Sure" said Hanabi as she started following them

They left the dojo with shocked main house members and one unconscious and electrocuted clan head inside. Outside Kratos said "_That isn't the same klutzily chosen I remember from a year ago_"

"_She became very good at close quarters combat with her chakrams during our journey to collect the exspheres. What she did in there is what she is best at, she could rival Sheena's best ninjas in assassinations_" said Lloyd

"_Of course she never likes to do it to anyone unless they deserve it, like that guy in there_" he said

Back inside, Hinata has led Hanabi and Colette to her room and have gone inside. Inside the room Hanabi asked "Do you really hold back when we are fighting"

"Yes because I could never hurt you, that's why I hate when father has us fight each other" said Hinata

Hanabi smiled and gave Hinata a hug which Hinata returned. Colette smiled as she watched the two sisters hug each other then remembered the scroll and took it out of her pocket and said "Oh yeah I took this out of your father's robes after I knock him out, I think I belongs to the two of you" as she tossed the scroll to Hinata

"I think it is a blood seal and it needs both of your blood to open it" she said

"But why our blood and why hasn't he gave it to us before" asked Hinata

"Well let's open it and find out" said Hanabi who already pricked her finger

Hinata pricked her finger as well and they both wiped their blood across the seal which shined for a moment before disappearing and the scroll opened upped. Hinata read the first couple of lines quickly and gasped and almost dropped the scroll in shock. She looked up at Hanabi and said in a shaky voice "Hanabi, it's a letter from our mother"

Hanabi's eyes widen in shock and ran over and looked over Hinata's shoulder at the letter as Hinata began reading it out loud.

_Dear Hinata and Hanabi,_

_As I write this letter, I just gave birth to Hanabi a couple days ago. I know that I am not long for this world for much longer, so I wrote you this letter to tell you everything I wanted to when you grew up._

_If you are reading this then your father has given this to the both of you on Hinata's tenth birthday or one of you had to take it from him forcibly. I really hope it is the first one, but I have a feeling that it is the second one. He is taking the news of me dying very badly; he is a starting to act like the rest of his clan. I am not from the Hyuga Clan, back when I first met him; he was a loving person who wanted to change his clan for the better by joining the houses and getting rid of the caged bird seal. But then there was the incident with the Cloud village and now there is this. The man I loved has disappeared and replaced with stern and angry man._

_Please don't hold it against your father if he has acted harshly against you. I know he must be pushing the both of you very hard because you both could be the heir. Please don't let it get to you. Please take care of each other and make sure they don't try to split you when they choose the heir. That is what happened between your father and his brother causing them to dislike each other and I don't want that to happen to you._

_Love,_

_Hana Hyuga_

After Hinata finished reading the letter they both had tears in their eyes as Hinata put the scroll on her desk as it rolled back up and another seal appeared on it. Hinata spoke up and said "That must be the reason why we always had to fight each other and pushes us so hard"

"I guess so" said Hanabi

"Hinata, would it be ok if I stayed with you tonight" she asked

Hinata smiled and walked over and gave her a hug and said "Of course it is"

Hanabi returned it and said "Thanks"

They both got ready for bed and they got into bed and Hanabi snuggled up close with Hinata and they both fell asleep. Colette watched as everything unfolded and smiled to herself and was about to get ready to go to bed when she sees someone come in though the window and she yelled out "_Lloyd_" and gave him a hug

"_Hey there Colette_" said Lloyd returning the hug and giving her a quick kiss

"_What are you doing here_" asked Colette

"_Well, Kratos saw how you acted when you first met Hinata's father and came and got me to see what happens_" said Lloyd

"_How much did you see_" asked Colette

"_I been here since you said that Hinata's father is like the five Desian Grand Cardinals. You know, I think he is like Forcystus_" said Lloyd

"_You saw everything_" said Colette

"_Yeah, I don't know who was more shocked about what you did, Kratos or Hinata's father_" said Lloyd

"_Well I guess I have done a good job of hiding it, if I surprised Kratos_" said Colette smiling

"_I have to go fix up Naruto's apartment before I go to bed, so I have go. Good night Colette_" said Lloyd giving her a goodnight kiss

"_Good night Lloyd_" said Colette as she watched him leave though the window

Colette got ready for bed and before she lay down on the bed, she took out her wing pack and pushed the button and out popped a cute plushie of Noishe. Colette lay down and cuddled with her Noishe plushie and fell asleep.

Lloyd arrived at Naruto's apartment and went in though the window. Once inside he drew out Flamberge and Vorpal and formed the Eternal Sword. He swung the Eternal Sword in a 360 degree spin and the energy released fixed up the apartment. It got rid of the trash, fixed all of the furniture and appliances, and repaired and cleaned up the walls and floors. Lloyd split the Eternal Sword back into Flamberge and Vorpal and sheaths them. Lloyd pulled out the couch and went to sleep after taking out his wing pack and taking out a snow bunny plushie and cuddling with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to Lord Cynic and KuramaKitsuneRyu for your reviews

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Morning_

_Hinata's room_

Hanabi woke up and Hinata woke up shortly after asking "Good morning did you sleep well"

Hanabi nodded her head then look over at Colette and started gigging when she saw her sleeping with a plushie. Hinata noticed this and ask "What's so funny"

Hanabi pointed over to Colette and Hinata looked over and started gigging too. All the gigging woke Colette up and she said "Good morning"

"What is that you are holding" asked Hanabi

"Oh this" pointing to the Noishe plushie "This is a plushie of Lloyd's dog Noishe that he gave me for my birthday last year. I always take with me everywhere I go"

"It's cute" said Hanabi

"We should get ready and have breakfast" said Hinata

"Oh yeah we as suppose to meet Lloyd and the others today. Would you like to join us Hanabi" asked Colette

"Sure" said Hanabi

_Naruto's apartment_

Naruto woke up and lazily got out of bed. He walked into the living room half asleep and looked around and got a wide eyed expression and yelled "What happen to my apartment"

Awaken by his yell Lloyd woke and asked "What are you yelling about"

"What happen to my apartment" Naruto said again

"Like it, I cleaned and fixed it up last night after you went to sleep" said Lloyd

"Wow thanks" said Naruto

"No problem roomy" said Lloyd

Naruto walked into the kitchen and opened up a cabinet and yelled "Hey where did all my ramen go to"

Lloyd walked into the kitchen and said "I got rid of it all and bought all new groceries. You can't eat ramen all the time"

"Awe" sigh Naruto

"So why don't I start breakfast so we can go meet Colette and the others" said Lloyd

"Ok, so what are you making" asked Naruto

"Fried Rice" answered Lloyd

Outside Sasuke and Presea were walking towards the meeting place. While on the way they kept hearing rumors about what happened last night.

"Did you hear what happened last night?"

"What"

"I heard that Hiashi Hyuga was knock out by a ten year old girl with one technique"

"Really did they say who it was?"

"Yeah they said it was a guest that was staying there"

Sasuke listening to all of this said "What utter nonsense"

"If it involved Colette then it is highly factual" said Presea

As Sakura and Genis were walking towards the meeting spot, they heard the same rumors as well. "What did Colette do this time" sighed Genis

_Meeting place_

Naruto and Lloyd were waiting for the others to show up when they saw Colette coming along with Hinata and Hanabi. "Hey Colette" said Lloyd

"Hey Lloyd" said Colette

"Hey there Hinata" said Naruto

"Hello Naruto-kun" said Hinata blushing

"_Lloyd it looks like Hinata has a crush on Naruto_" said Colette

"_Maybe we could help it along a little_" said Lloyd

As they were plotting on how to get them together Sasuke, Presea, Sakura and Genis showed up and Genis asked "What did you do this time Colette"

"What are you talking about Genis" asked Colette

"Everyone is talking about how a girl knocked some guy out" said Genis

"So it got out how I knocked out Hinata's father last night" said Colette

"They are obviously false. There is no way a weakling like you got take out the head of the Hyuga clan" said Sasuke

Everyone got away from him as Lloyd and Colette charged at him. Colette got there first and yelled out "POW HAMMER"

A big mallet formed above his head and smashed his head. Then Lloyd came in and yelled out "TIGER BLADE"

Lloyd slashed up and down his body then they jumped back and yelled out "POW BLADE"

Lloyd ran up and batted Sasuke into the side of a building who crumbled like a rag doll.

"Sasuke" Sakura yelled out

"Told you he would do something stupid" said Genis

Sakura was about to jump on Genis but was knocked unconscious by Presea. "Thanks Presea"

"Your welcome Genis" said Presea

After sheathing his swords Lloyd asked "Who is that with you"

"Oh yeah, this is Hinata's little sister Hanabi" said Colette

"Hello" said Hanabi

"Nice to meet you" said Genis

"So now why don't we get this tour started" said Lloyd

"Yeah" said Naruto

"What should we do about Sasuke and Sakura" asked Hinata

"Leave them, I sure someone will find them later" said Colette

"I will probably be quieter without them" said Genis

They finished their tour at the Hokage monument with Colette asking Lloyd "_Did you see all the hateful glares Naruto got_"

"_Yeah_" said Lloyd

"_Do you know why_" asked Colette

"_Yeah Origin told me last night_" said Lloyd

"_What was it_" asked Colette

"_I will tell you but you can' tell anyone else or react to it_" said Lloyd

"_Ok_" said Colette

"_Well ten years ago Kyubi, a nine tailed fox demon, attacked Konoha. They only way to defeat it was for the fourth Hokage to sacrifice himself to seal Kyubi in a new born baby, that baby was Naruto. The fourth wanted him to be treated like a hero but the villagers only saw him as Kyubi not its container. So the third Hokage made a law that no one is to talk about what happen. So only the adults know what happen and the children are told Kyubi was killed. So that is where all those hateful glares came from_" explained Lloyd

"_Wow after all that Naruto still turned out like this, no wonder Hinata likes him so much_" said Colette

"_Yeah that's why I think it is a good idea to get them together. He can help her confidence and he receives love and care from her even with his fuzzy problem_" said Lloyd

"Well that is all of Konoha, so what do you guys want to do now" asked Naruto

"Why don't we go train, I would love to see what all of you can do" said Colette

"That sounds like a great idea" yelled Naruto

"How about you two" asked Colette

"That sounds nice" said Hinata

"Sounds like fun" said Hanabi

"Well them let's go" said Lloyd

_Hokage tower_

The third Hokage was looking over the files of the three people that were admitted to the hospital after a run in with the new exchange students. _"Just how powerful are these kids" thought Sarutobi_

"Get me Sheena Fujibayashi" Sarutobi said to his assistant

Some time later Sheena entered his office asking "Ok so what do you want"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about two incidents involving your students" said Sarutobi

"What did they do this time" sigh Sheena

"Well the first incident concerns Colette Brunel sending Hiashi Hyuga to the hospital badly electrocuted. The second incident included Lloyd Irving and Colette Brunel giving Sasuke Uchiha a concussion and numerous broken bones and Presea Combatir giving Sakura Haruno a concussion" explained Sarutobi

"Do you know why this happen" he asked

"Those two must have done something really bad if they got Colette mad. Colette is one of the nicest and most forgiving girls you meet. She rarely gets mad, but when she gets mad, whoever did won't be moving for a while. Lloyd is the same way and even worse when they are together" said Sheena

"Well have a talk with them and try for it not to happen again" said Sarutobi

"Alright I go talk to them now" said Sheena

_Training ground_

Hinata with some help from Hanabi have just finished showing Naruto the tree walking exercise when Sheena showed up. "What are you doing here Sheena" asked Lloyd

"Well the Hokage just told me about what you guys did and wanted to hear you side of the story" said Sheena

"Well the reason I knocked out Hinata's father was he was insulting and downgrading his daughter and I told him he should stop it while I holding my chakrams at his neck. Then while I was walking away he tried to attack me, so I hit him with Torrential Para Ball" said Colette

"Then he deserved it then" said Sheena

"What about the two people you are suppose to stay with" she asked

"He insulted Colette saying she isn't strong enough to knock out the head of the Hyuga clan, so we hit him with Pow Blade" said Lloyd

"You used a unison attack on him" said Sheena

"Yeah" they both said

"That had to hurt" said Sheena

"It did" they grinned evilly

"So what about the girl" Sheena asked

"She was going to attack Genis, so I knock her unconscious" said Presea

"Makes sense" said Sheena

"So what were you doing before I got here" she asked

"We were just training" Lloyd said

"Well I let you get back to it" said Sheena

"Oh yeah you should get some new clothes to blend it better" she added before she left

"Well I guess we do need clothes that are more ninja like" said Lloyd

"You are more than welcomed to join us if you like" said Colette

"Wow cool thanks" said Naruto

"Thank you" said Hinata

"I really don't think I need new clothes so I will just stay home" said Hanabi

"Alright" said Colette


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to Lord Cynic, alexsan, and KuramaKitsuneRyu for your reviews

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning

They all woke up and met in front on the academy with Lloyd asking "So where is the best place to get some new clothes"

"I don't know I always get kicked out before I can look at anything" said Naruto

"Someone usually buys my clothes for me" said Hinata

"Well I guess we can just look around then" said Lloyd

They looked around until they came upon a store called Shinobi Clothing Inc. "Why don't we try here" said Lloyd

"I'll just stay outside while you go inside" said Naruto

"No, you are coming in with us" said Lloyd

"But if I come in with you I'll just get you all kicked out" said Naruto

"That's if we let them" said Colette smirking

They walked in and the store keeper looked at them noticing Naruto and said in a hateful voice "I don't serve his kind here"

"That's too bad, I guess this store is going to need a new owner then" said Lloyd

"What do you…" the owner started to say but was interrupted when Colette appeared behind him with her chakrams held to his neck saying in a cold voice "Because if you don't serve us then my chakrams might accidentally slip and slit you neck"

"Help your…selves to what…ever you want" said the owner stuttering

"Why thank you" said Lloyd sarcastically

They split up with the boys going to the shinobi section and the girls the kunoichi section. In the shinobi section Naruto was thanking Lloyd for defending him. "Thank you for what you did back there"

"No problem, no one messes with my friends" said Lloyd

"Yeah that is one of the perks of being friends with Lloyd, no one picks on you except for him" said Genis

Lloyd bopped Genis on the head with Genis saying "See what I mean"

Naruto started laughing until they came across some face masks with him thinking out loud "Maybe if I wear a face mask, people won't recognize me as much"

"That might be a good idea. Now then what should we get" asked Lloyd

"I don't know, Presea usually helps us with stuff like this" said Genis

"Oh yeah" said Lloyd looking down

"We're doomed" said Genis

Meanwhile in the kunoichi section Colette was asking Presea the same question. "Now then, we need clothes that are functional and make the boys drool all over us"

"Understood" said Presea

Back in the shinobi section the boys finally decided on what to get. Lloyd got some red Anbu style pants, a red shirt with a dark red vest and black boots along with a face mask. Genis got a dark blue vest with a blue shirt, pants, and boots. Naruto got a black vest with a dark red shirt, black pants and boots along with a face mask.

In the Kunoichi section Colette and Presea had found the clothes they all wanted. They had a hard time finding something for Hinata that wouldn't make her blush all the time. Colette decided on some form fitting black pants with fishnet shirt underneath a light grey shirt along with some black shoes. Presea decided to get some black pants with a fishnet shirt underneath a black shirt with some black shoes. After a lot of discussing they decided just to get Hinata a less baggy coat that would show off more of her figure but won't leave her blushing all the time.

Both the boys and girls brought their purchases up to the register and Lloyd asked "So, how much do we owe you"

"Just take them and leave" stuttered the store owner

"Why thank you" said Colette in a sweet voice

They left the store and were walking down the street when Lloyd asked "So what should we do next"

"Shouldn't we go get some equipment like kunai and shuriken" said Genis

"Oh yeah, where should we got for that" asked Lloyd

"Well there is a weapons shop my cousin always likes to go to" said Hinata quietly

"Well then, show us the way" said Lloyd

"Al…right" Hinata stuttered

Hinata showed them to a small weapons shop on the other side of the shopping district. They went inside and saw a girl at the counter with two buns in her hair reading a weapons magazine. She heard them come in and looked up and said "Hello, welcome to Hiragashi weapons shop, I'm Tenten"

"Hello Tenten, I'm Colette and that's Lloyd, Genis, and Presea. We are looking for some new equipment and Hinata said this was the best place to go" said Colette

"Yep, that's right. We are the best place for any of your weapon needs" said Tenten

She came around and the corner and said "So I'm guessing you are here to get some kunai and shuriken"

"Yep" said Colette

"Ok, I'll go get that for you. But first can I ask you something" said Tenten

"What" asked Colette in a cool voice

"Can I see your weapons first? I heard about them at the academy and would really like to see them" said Tenten

"Alright but no touching" said Lloyd

"Alright" said Tenten in a happy voice

Lloyd unsheathed Flamberge and Vorpal and put them on the counter along with Colette's chakrams, Genis kendama, and Presea's axe. "Wow, just look at the craftsmanship, its incredible" said Tenten in a awed voice

"What does that one do" she asked pointing at the kendama

"It helps focus my chakra for my techniques" said Genis

"Alright" said Tenten

"My father would love to see them. I'll go get him" she said rushing off into the back

"Be ready for anything" said Lloyd

"Right" said Colette, Genis, and Presea

Tenten came back with her father saying "Here they are dad"

"These are impressive weapons you have here" said Mr. Hiragashi

"Thank you" said Lloyd

"Who made such fine weapons" asked Mr. Hiragashi

"We don't know. My father gave me mine" said Lloyd sheathing his swords

"_Which is half true" he thought_

"My mother gave them to me" said Colette putting her chakrams away

"My older sister gave it to me" said Genis putting his kendama away

"I inherited it from my father" said Presea putting her axe away

"Those are some fine weapons and I see you take good care of them" said Mr. Hiragashi

"Thank you" said Lloyd

"Now then, my daughter told me you're here to get some new kunai and shrunken" said Mr. Hiragashi

"Yes" said Colette

"Alright then six pairs of kunai and shrunken coming right up" said Mr. Hiragashi

"_Looks like we found one shop owner that is nice_" said Lloyd

"_Yeah_" said Colette

Mr. Hiragashi came back and handed them each a set of kunai and shrunken saying "Here you go"

"Thank you. How much do we owe you" asked Lloyd

"Consider it on the house. Its not everyday you get to see weapons as fine as those" said Mr. Hiragashi

"Thank you very much" said Colette

They left the shop and started walking the street with Lloyd saying to Colette "_You look real beautiful dressed like that. I just wonder you look when you're seventeen_"

"_Well, why don't we go find out_" Colette purred

They took a step back from the group and looked around to make sure no one was looking before turning invisible and spreading their wings and taking off. Kratos watching the scene thought _"She was the closest match to Martel we could find!? I don't remember Martel every acting like that. But maybe she only acted like that when only Yuan was around"_

Naruto noticed Lloyd and Colette weren't around and asked "Hey, where did Lloyd and Colette go"

"They had some 'business' to take care of" Genis snickered

"What kind of business" asked Naruto

"Personal stuff" said Genis

"Ok" said Naruto

Outside of Konoha, Lloyd and Colette landed and changed backed to their original ages. "You look more beautiful than I thought" said Lloyd

"Your not so bad yourself" said Colette before Lloyd captured Colette's lips in a passionate kiss

After a few minutes they broke apart for some air with Lloyd saying "You know, your grandmother would flip out seeing you wear something like that"

"Well then, good thing she is in another dimension" said Colette before they started kissing again

Next day

Everyone got and got ready for school and Lloyd and his friends got ready for their first real day at the academy since they came at the end of the day the first time. They all met up outside the academy courtyard and went in together.

Inside the classroom the students that were already there notice six people walk in. All the boys started drooling over Colette and Presea. Once they sat down their classmates recognized who they were and hushed whispers broke out all over the room and thanks to Lloyd's and Colette's angelic hearing, they heard all of it.

"Wow, who knew those two new girls were so hot"

"Makes you wonder what the Hyuga heiress is hiding under her coat"

"Why isn't Sakura here"

"Where is Sasuke-kun"

The last two coming from Ino and the Sasuke fan club. Just then Iruka entered the room and yelled "QUIET"

The class instantly quieted down and Iruka began "Alright class, before we begin today I have to inform you that due to a sparring accident, Sasuke and Sakura won't be joining us this week"

"WHAT HAPPENED" yelled the Sasuke fan club

"I don't know, this was all the information I was given" said Iruka

"Ahh" sighed the Sasuke fan club

"Now that is over we can begin class" said Iruka

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know if I did a good job with the clothes, so if anyone has any suggestions about it please tell me. Next chapter I am going to time skip to the Genin exams.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to Lord Cynic, Luz-fictiongirl, and ZackTheBloody for your reviews

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been two years since Lloyd, Colette, Genis, and Presea have started at the academy. During that time many interesting things have happened.

Some fanboys decided to follow Colette and Hinata home one day but after half of them were sent to the hospital either electrocuted or had cuts all of their body and missing their equipment, they decided to leave them alone. They didn't even think about trying to get close to Presea.

After Sasuke came back to class, half of the girls in Sasuke fan club decided to break off and form the Lloyd fan club which brought up real bad memories for Kratos.

After spending a lot of time around Naruto, Lloyd and his friends, Hinata lost her stutter and gained some confidence in her abilities.

Today was the day of the Genin exams. They were all in the classroom waiting for Iruka-sensei to show up. He came into the classroom and said "Alright today is the day of the Genin exams. The exam is split up into three parts, a written exam, skills with kunai and shrunken and performing Henge and creates two functional bunshins"

For the first hour they took the exam where Genis beat out Sakura for the highest grade in the class. The next hour was spent on the kunai and shrunken test where Colette got a perfect ten out of ten on both kunai and shrunken. Being the second person to get a perfect, the first being Tenten from last year's exam.

They all returned to their classroom for the final test. "Now for the final part of the test, I will call you down one at a time and ask you to perform a Henge and two functional bunshins. If you pass, you will get a hitai-ate, if you don't you can try again next year" said Iruka

"_Crap, that is the one skill I can't do even with all the help Hinata-chan gave me with chakra control" thought Naruto_

"Colette Brunel" said Iruka

Colette got up from beside Hinata and went to the front of the class where Iruka said "Please perform a Henge"

Colette put her hands together in a hand seal and there was a puff of smoke. When it cleared there stood a woman with long green hair with two leaves used as pins and elf like ears. She has green eyes and is wearing a green dress. She is carrying a staff with two green wings on top in her right hand. She has transformed into Martel. "Very nice, now please make two bunshins" said Iruka

Two clones of Martel appeared on either side of her. "Congratulations, here is your hitai-ate" said Iruka throwing a hitai-ate at Colette who has changed back

Colette caught and tied it around her neck and sat back down next to Hinata. "Presea Combatir" said Iruka

Presea got up from her seat next to Sasuke and went to the front of the class. "Go ahead" said Iruka

Presea put her hands together in a hand seal and there was a puff of smoke. When it cleared there stood a man with glowing red hair and black eyes with marks under them. He is wearing a skin tight suit that is green and blue with a jewel in the center. He has on steel pointed boots that come up to his knees topped with fur. She has transformed into Abyssion. "Interesting, please make two bunshins" stuttered Iruka

Two clones of Abyssion appeared on either side on him. "Congratulations, here you go" said Iruka tossing a hitai-ate at Presea who has changed back

Presea tied it around her neck and went back to sit next to Sasuke. Hinata and Sakura both received their hitai-ate after her then Iruka called "Lloyd Irving"

Lloyd got up from his seat next Naruto and went to the front of the class. "Please go ahead" said Iruka

Lloyd put his hands together in a hand seal and there was puff of smoke. When it cleared there stood a man with long blond hair, blue eyes and elf like ears. He is wearing a skin tight suit that is white with yellow outlining. He has transformed into Yggdrasill. "Very nice, please make two bunshins" stuttered Iruka

Two clones of Yggdrasill appeared on either side of him. "Take it" said Iruka throwing the hitai-ate sloppily at Lloyd who has changed back

Lloyd caught and tied around his forehead and went back to sit next to Naruto. "Genis Sage" said Iruka

Genis got up from his seat next to Sakura and went to the front of the class. "Go ahead" said Iruka

"_I wonder what he will transform into" thought Iruka_

Genis put his hands together in a hand seal and there was a puff of smoke. When it cleared there stood a boy with short, blonde hair, blue eyes and elf like ears. He is wearing clothes similar to Colette's but in a different color. He has transformed in Mithos. _"Looks like a younger version of what Lloyd transformed into" thought Iruka_

"Very nice, please make two bunshins" said Iruka

Two clones of Mithos appeared on either side of him. "Congratulations, here you go" said Iruka throwing a hitai-ate at Genis who has changed back

Genis caught it and tied it around his forehead and went back to sit next to Sakura. Sasuke went up next and received his hitai-ate and finally Iruka called "Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto got up from his seat next to Lloyd and went to the front of the class. _"Good luck Naruto-kun" thought Hinata_

"Please perform a Henge" said Iruka

Naruto had a foxy grin on his face as he put his hands together in a hand seal as there was a puff of smoke. When it cleared there stood a woman with long blonde hair in two pigtails and smoke only covering her private parts. She winked at Iruka who was knocked unconscious by a giant nosebleed. Naruto changed back laughing as Iruka got back up again yelling "What the hell was that"

"That was my Oiroke no Jutsu" said Naruto

"_Zelos would have been a lot easier to beat with that" thought Lloyd_

"_Sheena better never see that" thought Genis_

"Now make two Bunshins" said Iruka

Naruto put his hands together in a hand seal and chakra started swirling around him. "This won't end well" said Lloyd

In a puff of smoke Naruto made one bunshin that was lying on the floor looking half dead. "You fail" said Iruka

Naruto dejectedly went back to his seat next to Lloyd with his head down. "Congratulations to those of you that have passed. Please come tomorrow for your team assignments. To those that didn't pass, you can try again next year" said Iruka

All the students got up and left. Once they got outside Origin contacted Lloyd and Colette. _"Lloyd, Colette, come meet me in the forest as soon as possible. I have something to need to talk to you about" said Origin_

"_Alright" said Lloyd_

"Hey guys, we have something we need to do. So we will see you later" said Lloyd

"Bye" said Colette as they left

"They left to go make out again" said Genis sighing

"No, I think it was something important this time" said Presea

Somewhere in the forest

Both Lloyd and Colette landed in a clearing in the forest as Lloyd called out "Alright Origin we're here"

Origin appeared before them and said "I'm glad you could make it"

"What did you want to talk to us about" asked Lloyd

"Well your Cruxis Crystals just finished manifesting more powers due to you crossing the dimension barrier" said Origin

"More powers" asked Colette

"Yes, the first one was your ability to change your age and just now two more just finished developing" said Origin

"What are they" asked Lloyd

"There appear to be improved versions of the Sharingan and the Byakugan" said Origin

"How are they improved" asked Colette

"Well, first the Angelic Byakugan is almost just like the regular Byakugan. The only difference is that it has no blind spot and all the other abilities are increased" said Origin

"The Angelic Sharingan is where most of the improvements are. First, instead of three tomoe spinning around the pupil it has three rings spinning around the pupil. Next, with the regular Sharingan you have to see the hand seals to copy a jutsu but with yours, all you have to do is see the jutsu in action and you will copy it. It's other two abilities are increased as well" he said

"Just like the Sharingan, there is a fourth level you can activate for a little while. For the Sharingan, it is called the Mangekyo Sharingan. When it activates the three tomoe spin into the pupil forming a pinwheel, for yours, it is called the Crystal Sharingan. When it activates the three rings spin into the pupil and the pupil looks like it sprouted wings like Colette's. Unlike the Angelic Sharingan, the Crystal Sharingan can't use any of the Mangekyo's abilities. The Crystal Sharingan has only one ability, it can copy bloodlines" he said

"Just like how the Angelic Sharingan copies jutsu, the Crystal Sharingan can copy bloodlines just by seeing them in action. When you copy it you will receive the actual bloodline and any jutsu that go with it. You can't copy the Sharingan or Byakugan since you already have them but you can copy the Juken and the Mangekyo. But I highly doubt you will copy that since the only person that has it is Itachi Uchiha and it is highly unlikely that you will run into him" he said

"Wow" said both Lloyd and Colette with awe

"Now you can only have one of them activated at a time. To activate them, just send some chakra to your eyes and think which one you want to activate" said Origin

Lloyd and Colette did as Origin said and thought _"Angelic Byakugan"_

Both of their eyes turned white with veins popping out around them. Lloyd's had a tint of brown and Colette's a tint of blue. They turned it off and thought _"Angelic Sharingan"_

Both of their eyes turned red with three rings spinning around their pupils. They then thought _"Crystal Sharingan"_

The rings spun into the pupils and their eyes flashed and wings appeared on their pupils that grew bigger and smaller looking like they were flapping. They turned it off as Origin said as he left "One more thing, you two should follow Naruto tonight, you might learn something useful" and he disappeared

Hokage Tower

The Hokage was doing his paperwork when Sheena came in. "What can I help you with Sheena" asked the Hokage

"I just thought I drop by and warn you not to spilt up my students up especially Lloyd and Colette if you value your life" said Sheena

After she said that she left leaving a bewildered Hokage.

Later that night

Lloyd and Colette were flying above Konoha invisible watching Naruto as Origin said jump out of the Hokage tower into the forest with a huge scroll on his back. As they entered the forest they noticed someone was following them. Looking back Colette saw that is was Hinata. Landing on a nearby tree, they turned visible and Colette asked surprised "Hinata, what are you doing here"

Hinata landed on a branch next to them and said "Well, when you didn't come home I went looking for you. Then I saw Naruto-kun jumping into the forest with a big scroll on his back and decided to follow him"

"Do you know why he took that scroll" asked Lloyd

"Well as I was leaving the academy with my father, I saw Mizuki-sensei talking to him" said Hinata

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Colette" asked Lloyd

"That Mizuki used Naruto failing the exam as a way to get him to steal that scroll for him" said Colette

"Yeah, we better catch up to him just in case he needs help" said Lloyd jumping off the branch

Colette and Hinata followed him with Hinata thinking _"I hope Naruto-kun is going to be ok"_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to Luz-fictiongirl and Lord Cynic for your reviews.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finally found Naruto near an old shack in the woods. It looks like he has been training for a while. Hinata took a closer look at the scroll and gasped at what she saw. Hearing Hinata gasp Colette asked "What is it Hinata"

"That's the forbidden scroll. It contains all of the village's kinjutsu" said Hinata

"That's why he had Naruto steal it" said Lloyd

Just after that conversation Iruka showed up. "Naruto what are you doing" asked Iruka

"Iruka-sensei, it looks like you found me" said Naruto

"Why did you steal the forbidden scroll" asked Iruka

"Well Mizuki-sensei said if I learn one jutsu off the scroll I can pass right" asked Naruto

"Mizuki" whispered Iruka

"Good job Naruto, now just hand me the scroll and you will pass" said Mizuki who just arrived

"Don't listen to him Naruto. He is just using you to get the scroll" said Iruka

"Shut up Iruka" said Mizuki pinning Iruka to the wall with kunai

"Naruto, do you know why the whole village hates you" asked Mizuki

"Don't do Mizuki its forbidden" yelled Iruka

"Do you want to know what has been hidden from you that makes even Iruka hate you" asked Mizuki

"Don't do it Mizuki" yelled Iruka

"It's because you are Kyubi, the nine tailed fox" yelled Mizuki

"_Damn it__, I'm going to kill that guy" thought Lloyd_

"_I hope he's going to be alright" thought Colette_

"_So that's why everyone hates him, poor Naruto-kun" thought Hinata_

"Now die demon" yelled Mizuki throwing a giant shrunken at Naruto

"Hinata help Naruto" yelled Colette as her and Lloyd jump in front of Naruto

"Alright" said Hinata as she jumped near Naruto

Mizuki watch at the giant shrunken went towards Naruto until he heard two shouts.

"GUARDIAN"

"DAMAGE GUARD"

He saw two orbs of energy appear in front of Naruto and block the shrunken. Lloyd and Colette appear after the orbs go away with the weapons saying "We won't let you hurt him"

"How sweet, you are protecting the demon. But if you get in my way, then I will kill you too" said Mizuki

"Just try it" said Lloyd

Hinata got over to where Naruto was just as the shrunken was blocked and said "Naruto-kun"

"Hinata what are you doing here" asked Naruto

"Well, I was worried about you so I followed you when you went into the forest with the scroll" said Hinata

"So you heard everything and are going to hate me too because I'm a demon" said Naruto looking down

"No! I could never hate you. I like you too much to hate you. Besides if you were a demon, you would have never been so nice to me and my sister training and playing" said Hinata giving Naruto a hug from behind

"Hinata" whispered Naruto

"_I like you too much to hate you"_

"Thanks Hinata" said Naruto turning around and giving her a hug and a small peck on the cheek

Hinata let go blushing a deep red and started poking her fingers together thinking _"Naruto-kun kissed me"_

"Now to take care of Mizuki-teme" said Naruto

Mizuki jumped down to attack Lloyd and Colette when he was kicked in the head by Naruto. "So the demon brat finally decided to fight huh? Well there is nothing you can do to beat me" said Mizuki

"Try this then. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" shouted Naruto

A thousand clones of Naruto appeared all around Mizuki. Seeing this Lloyd and Colette sheath their weapons and quickly activated their Angelic Sharingan and copied it. _"How could this be useful" thought Lloyd_

"_Because this technique creates actual clones instead of just illusions, this is why it is a kinjutsu. When the clones are made your charka is divided between them, so most shinobi can only make a few and some who tried to make more died of charka exhaustion. But the best part of the technique is that whatever the clone learns the creator will too when they are dispelled" said Origin_

"_That is useful" thought Lloyd_

"What's the matter Mizuki, I thought you were going to beat me" asked Naruto

Mizuki tried to back away so Naruto yelled "Well then I will just attack you first"

All the clones jumped down and started beating the hell out of him. After a few minutes Naruto stopped and dispelled all the clones leaving a bloodied and bruised Mizuki on the ground. Then a chakram whizzed by and slit Mizuki's neck and returned to Colette's hand. "What did you do that for" asked Iruka who got down from the wall thanks to Hinata

"Making sure he doesn't get back up" said Colette

"Ok" said Iruka

Iruka limped over to Naruto and said "Close your eyes for a second"

Naruto closed his eyes and felt something being tied around his head. "You can open your eyes now" said Iruka

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that Iruka's hitai-ate was missing. "Congratulations Naruto you pass" said Iruka smiling

"Iruka-sensei" yelled Naruto giving Iruka a tackling hug

After a minute or two they both got up and Hinata came over and said "Congratulations Naruto-kun"

"Thanks Hinata" said Naruto giving her a hug which she returned blushing madly

Once they broke apart Colette grabbed Hinata's had saying "We have to get home before they notice us gone"

"What if they ask us where we been" asked Hinata

"We will just say we were training" said Colette

"Ok, bye Naruto-kun" said Hinata jumping away

"Bye Lloyd, see you later" said Colette jumping away

"Well how about I treat the both of you to ramen before you go home" said Iruka

"Thanks Iruka-sensei" they both said together

After they finished their ramen and left Iruka's wallet much lighter they went home and went to bed.

_Naruto's mindscape_

Naruto woke up and saw he was in some sort of sewer and looked around asking "How did I get here"

He heard a low growling from up ahead and decided to go check it out. When he got there he saw a huge gate with a paper seal holding it closed. Two blood red eyes opened up and said **"Hello kit"**

"Kyubi" said Naruto

"**That's right" **said Kyubi

"What am I doing here" asked Naruto

"**I brought you here to talk to you. I wasn't able to contact you until you knew of my existence. I have seen the life you have led and I'm sorry I have caused you so much pain"** said Kyubi

"You are!? But why would you feel sorry, you are just a bloodthirsty demon" asked Naruto

"**I may be a demon but I am not bloodthirsty. I am really the guardian of Fire country. But a man who smelled like snakes came to my home and used some sort on genjutsu ****on me and made me attack Konoha. It was broken when I was sealed inside of you"** said Kyubi

"Is that all you wanted to tell me" asked Naruto

"**No, I want you to find this snake man and kill him for me eventually. I will help you train. You should also ask that roommate of yours as well. I sense a lot of power from him that might even equal mine. That girl he is with as the same type of power only less than him"** said Kyubi

"You mean Lloyd and Colette" asked Naruto

"**Yes, I sense they are hiding a great power from everyone and they are not what they seem. But even with this you have no reason not to give them your complete faith and trust"** said Kyubi

"Alright, thank you Kyubi" said Naruto

"**No problem kit, I will talk to you later" **said Kyubi as everything faded away

When he woke up he saw it was already morning and Lloyd had already made breakfast. "I see you finally got up. Well get ready and eat some breakfast so we can find out what teams we are going to be on" said Lloyd poking his head in the room

"Alright" said Naruto getting out of bed

They had their breakfast and quickly left to go to the academy.

They got into the room and took their seats when Shikamaru asked "What are you doing here Naruto"

"I passed see" said Naruto pointing at his hitai-ate

"How troublesome" said Shikamaru

Iruka came into the classroom and said "Congratulations to all of you that are here. You are now Genin of Konoha. I will now call out what teams you are on and your Jonin-sensei name"

"Team eight will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and…" said Iruka only Kiba and Shino hearing the last part

"With your sensei being Kurenai Yuhi" said Iruka

"Team ten will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka with your sensei being Asuma Sarutobi" said Iruka

"What about us Iruka-sensei" asked Sakura

"The eight people I didn't call are on Team seven with your sensei being Kakashi Hatake and Sheena Fujibayashi" said Iruka

"Your sensei should be here in a few minutes. I wish you good luck for your future careers" said Iruka leaving

Kurenai came in and said "Team eight follow me"

She led them out of the room

Asuma came in and said "Team ten follow me"

He led them of the room

Sheena came in and said "Alright Team seven let's go"

"Aren't we suppose to have two sensei" asked Sakura

"I guess we will just have to wait for him" said Sheena

Half an hour later Sheena yelled "Where is he"

"That's it" she yelled

"I call upon the Heavenly Messengers, I summon thee, come Sylph" chanted Sheena

In a flash of light three fairy like beings appear. One of them is holding a huge sword, one a bow and arrow and one with a huge shield. "What do you wish of us, Sheena" asked Sephie, the one carrying the sword

"Find Kakashi and bring him here" said Sheena

"You got it" said Yutis, the one carrying the bow and arrow

They flew out the window to look for him and Sakura asked "What was that"

"Our village has contracts with elemental sprits" said Lloyd

Sylph found Kakashi at the memorial stone and Fairess knocked him out with her shield. "Well let's head back" said Fairess picking up Kakashi

They flew though the academy and threw Kakashi on the floor. "Here you go" said Fairess

"What did you do to him" asked Sheena

"I knocked him out with my shield" said Fairess

"Ouch" said Sheena


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to Luz-fictiongirl, S-Wanderer999, and NeoKenshin for your reviews.

"_angel speak_"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An half an hour later Kakashi woke up and looked around and asked "What's going on? Where am I? Are those fairies?" looking at Sylph

"We're not fairies, we're summon spirits" said Fairess hitting him with her shield knocking him out again

"Thank you that will be all" said Sheena

"Bye" said Yutis as they disappeared

Another half hour later Kakashi woke up again and look around asking "Are those evil fairies gone"

"Yes" sighed Sheena

"Good" said Kakashi getting up

"You must be Team seven, meet on the roof" said Kakashi as he disappeared in a puff of smoke

"I'm already starting to not like this guy" said Sheena as she left

_On the roof_

Once everyone was there Kakashi said "Alright now that we are all here let's introduce ourselves"

"How do we do that sensei" asked Sakura

"Say your name, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future" said Kakashi

"Why don't you go first sensei" asked Sakura

"Fine, my name is Kakashi Hatake; I have likes, dislikes, and dreams" said Kakashi

"_That's it" they all thought_

"I guess I will go next. My name is Sheena Fujibayashi, my like are flowers and helping out my friends, my dislikes are perverts and show-offy men. My dream is to be a good leader for my village" said Sheena

"_Better not let her see my book" thought Kakashi_

"Emo boy" said Kakashi pointing at Sasuke

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha; I don't have many likes and a lot of dislikes. My dream is more of an ambition to kill a certain man and revive my clan" said Sasuke

"_This guy sounds as crazy as Mithos. But at least he had a noble cause at the beginning" thought Lloyd_

"Long pinkie" said Kakashi pointing at Sakura

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are _Sasuke_, and my dislikes are Ino, Presea, and Naruto. My dreams are _marry Sasuke_" said Sakura

"_How did she even pass" thought Sheena_

"_What did I ever do to her" thought Naruto_

"_She hates Presea just because she lives with Sasuke, that's stupid" thought Genis_

"Guy blondie" said Kakashi pointing at Naruto

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are ramen and my friends, my dislikes are the three minutes is takes to cook ramen. My dream is to become Hokage" said Naruto

"Hyuga" said Kakashi pointing at Hinata

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, my likes are my little sister, pressing flowers and my friends, my dislikes are people who look down on other people. My dream is to show I'm worthy being a member of my clan" said Hinata

"_Hinata" thought Naruto_

"_You are much better then the entire clan" thought Colette_

"Elf boy" said Kakashi pointing at Genis

"My name is Genis Sage; my likes are reading and studying my dislikes are those who discriminate against others. My dream is to a have a world without discrimination" said Genis

"_Wow, that's big" thought Kakashi_

"Pigtail pinkie" said Kakashi pointing at Presea

"My name is Presea Combatir, my likes, dislikes, and dreams are not important" said Presea

"_O…k" thought Kakashi_

"Sword boy" said Kakashi pointing at Lloyd

"My name is Lloyd Irving, my likes are my friends, and my dislikes are people who think they are better than others just because of their blood. My dream is to have a world where everyone lives in peace" said Lloyd

"_Another big dreamer" thought Kakashi_

"And finally Frisbee girl" said Kakashi pointing at Colette

"They're chakrams" said Colette

"Fine chakram girl" said Kakashi

"My name is Colette Brunel, my likes are my friends, dogs, and flowers, my dislikes are people who use others for their own purpose. My dream is to have a world where everyone lives in peace without someone sacrificing themselves for it" said Colette

"_Where did that come from" thought Kakashi_

"Now that we are all done introducing ourselves I can tell you about what we are doing tomorrow" said Kakashi

"What is it" asked Sakura

"You are going to have survival training" said Kakashi

"But we already did that in the academy" said Sakura

"Yes but this is going to be a test to see if you become Genin" said Kakashi

"But we already passed the Genin test" said Sakura

"No, that was a test to see if you had the potential to become a Genin. The Jonin-sensei provides the real test" said Kakashi

"So be at training ground seven tomorrow at eight a.m. sharp and don't eat breakfast" said Kakashi

"You better be on time or my 'evil fairies' will come get you" said Sheena

"Ok" said Kakashi as he left

"See you later guys" said Sheena as she left

"Let's go out and celebrate" shouted Lloyd

"Yeah" said Colette, Genis, Presea, Naruto, and Hinata

"I don't have time for that. I got to go train" said Sasuke leaving

"Wait up Sasuke-kun" said Sakura chasing after him

_Next morning 8 a.m._

Everyone showed up on time and Kakashi was only a half hour late. "Good you are all here" said Kakashi

"Not bad only a half hour late" said Sheena

"Ok here is the test" said Kakashi as he and Sheena took out three bells each

"I have three bells and Sheena has three bells. To pass you need to get a bell before times runs out" said Kakashi

"But Kakashi-sensei, there are only six bells" said Sakura

"That's right, when the time runs out at noon. The two people without a bell will be tied to those posts and watch us eat lunch" said Kakashi

At this Sasuke's and Sakura's stomachs rumbled. "Then those two will be sent back to the academy" said Kakashi

"WHAT" they scream out

Kakashi and Sheena tied the bells to their waist and Kakashi said "Your time begins now"

All eight of them jumped away. Sasuke hid in a tree, Sakura hid in a bush, and the other six regrouped to figure out a plan. While waiting for them to attack Kakashi took out his book and thought _"As long as she doesn't know what is in it, I'm fine"_

"What are you doing Kakashi" asked Sheena seeing the book

"I'm reading, those genin don't pose any threat" said Kakashi reading

"You shouldn't underestimate my students" said Sheena

"Yeah, yeah" said Kakashi waving her off

"_I'm going to enjoy watching Lloyd kick you__r butt" thought Sheena_

In a secluded part of the training ground the six of them where planning on how to get the bells. "What's the plan Lloyd" asked Colette

"I and Presea will attack Kakashi and Naruto and Hinata will attack Sheena. Once they are both distracted by us, Colette will throw her chakrams and cut the bells returning them to her. Once Colette has the bells, she will signal me and I will signal to retreat to a different area with 'Rising Falcon'. Genis will stay behind with Colette just in case one of them catches on to what we are doing" explained Lloyd

"Why are we attacking Sheena-sensei" asked Naruto

"Because Sheena doesn't know what you two can do and Kakashi doesn't know what we can do" said Lloyd

"One more thing, Sheena fights with cards with seals on them, so watch out for that" he said

"Alright" said Hinata

"Let's go" yelled Lloyd

Lloyd and Presea jumped down in front of Kakashi and charged him with their weapons drawn. Kakashi looked up and almost dropped his book in surprise at what Presea was carrying. _"Holy shit, look at the size of that axe. How can she even carry that" thought Kakashi shocked_

Lloyd got there first and shouted "DEMON FANG"

Lloyd shot a burst of energy at Kakashi who jumped to dodge only to get caught by Presea when she slammed her axe down in front of him shouting "DEVASTATION"

Naruto and Hinata jumped down in front of Sheena and charged her. Sheena looked on and looked at Lloyd and Presea charge Kakashi loving the shock on Kakashi's face. _"Told you not to underestimate them, but if Lloyd and Presea are attacking, then Colette must be around her somewhere waiting for a chance to get the bells using her chakrams" thought Sheena_

Sheena didn't have enough time to think more about that as Hinata got to her first and sent a palm thrust towards her. She was able to avoid it and was almost hit by one of Naruto's punches.

Colette saw that they were both concentrating on their battles and threw her chakrams at them. They both whizzed by and cut the bells off both of their waists and stuck onto the chakrams thanks to a little infusion of angelic power. The chakrams returned to her and she took the bells off and shouted "_I got them Lloyd_"

Lloyd hearing Colette shout jumped back and got ready to perform Rising Falcon. Kakashi looked on and thought _"What is he doing"_

Lloyd ran forward and jumped into the air shouting "RISING FALCON"

Lloyd came down right in front of Kakashi creating a cloud of dirt. When the dirt was cleared they were gone. "Where did they go" asked Kakashi looking around

"I don't know" said Sheena who was now alone also

"_That move must have been their signal to retreat" thought Sheena_

Sasuke and Sakura watched in amazement at what they did. _"How did they do that? I must find the secret to their power and take it so I can kill my brother" thought Sasuke_

In another secluded part of the training grounds the six of them landed with Lloyd asking "Did you get them"

"Yep" said Colette holding up five bells since she already gave one to Genis

"What are we going to do now" asked Naruto

"We are going to train" said Lloyd

"In what" asked Naruto

"Well, I am going to teach the both of you swordsmanship" said Lloyd tossing them both two sheaths

"Well I going to take a nap" said Genis

"I will join you" said Presea

They curled up together under a tree and fell asleep. "I will go keep a lookout to make sure nobody finds us" said Colette jumping up into one of the trees

"Alright, right now there are wooden swords in your sheaths for you to practice with and get used to the new weight you are carrying around. Also they have the same protection that ours weapons have but with a little extra" said Lloyd

"What is it" asked Naruto

"Just strap them to your waist, let go, and watch" said Lloyd

Naruto and Hinata strapped their new swords to their waists and let go and watch as they disappeared. "Where did they go" shouted Naruto

"That is another protection I put on them. They will be invisible and will be like they are not even there until you touch the hilts to make them appear again. This way no one will know you even have swords. They won't even feel them if they touch where they are" said Lloyd

"Cool" shouted Naruto

"But what about the Byakugan" asked Hinata

"Why don't you find out and see" said Lloyd

Hinata put hands together in a hand sign and activated her Byakugan and saw she still couldn't see them. "Wow, even the Byakugan can't see them" said Hinata

"And the Sharingan can't either" said Lloyd

"Now that is over, take them out and we will begin. Once you have mastered basic swordsmanship I will give each a pair of swords from my collection and started teaching you techniques" said Lloyd

Naruto and Hinata took out their swords and started their training.

At noon time a tired Naruto and Hinata, a refreshed Genis and Presea, and a normal looking Lloyd and Colette came to the center of the training field. "What happened to you" asked Kakashi

"We were training, Genis and Presea took a nap, and Lloyd and Colette made sure no one disturb us" said Naruto

Then they noticed Sasuke and Sakura were tied to the posts and Naruto asked "What happened"

"They didn't get a bell so they were tied to the posts" said Kakashi

"I'm guessing your four attacking us was just a diversion so Colette could get the bells with her chakrams" said Sheena

"Yep" said Colette as all six of them held up a bell

"Well then I guess Team seven passes" said Kakashi

They then heard a shout of "PYRE SEAL"

They looked over and saw the remains of a post and Sasuke on the ground with Sheena over him. "Wipe that smirk off you face. The only reason you passed is because those six worked together as a team to get the bells and that was the reason for the test, teamwork" shouted Sheena

Sasuke just got up and walked off. Sheena went over and untied Sakura who immediately started to chase after him. "We'll meet tomorrow at eight a.m. at the bridge to get our first mission" said Kakashi as he left

"Bye" said Sheena as she left

"Let's go celebrate that we really are genins now" said Naruto

"Yeah" the others said

As they left, Lloyd and Colette dispelled the bunshins they had watching the fights to see what they got. _"Let's see we got Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu, Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu, Sennen Goroshi, and Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu" thought Lloyd_

"_So we got two ninjutsu and a genjutsu_" said Lloyd

"_And that finger one_" said Colette

"_That was funny what he did to Sasuke_" said Lloyd

"_Yeah it was_" said Colette


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to heir of okami, S-Wanderer999, Luz-fictiongirl, Seiryu Suzaku Byakko Genbu, and ShadowRose18 for your reviews.

It has been a month since bell test and Team seven has been doing D-rank missions and training. One day after a hard day missions and training Naruto and Hinata sat down in the secluded training field they were in to rest and soon fell asleep. Lloyd and Colette went up into a nearby tree to keep an eye on them and sent a Kage bunshin to Sheena to tell her what is going on.

_Inside Naruto's Mindscape_

Naruto walked down the path to Kyubi's cage and asked "What do you want Kyubi"

"**I was wondering when you were going to tell your mate your feelings"** said Kyubi

"WHAT" exclaimed Naruto?

"**Don't try to deny it. I live in you so I know about your feelings for the Hyuga girl"** said Kyubi

"But she wouldn't want someone like me" said Naruto

Kyubi slapped his forehead with one of his tails at the denseness of his container and pointed at the wall next to them and said **"Look"**

Up on the wall next to them showed the scene outside of Naruto's body with Naruto and Hinata cuddled up together under a tree. **"See, she does care for you or she wouldn't have done that" **said Kyubi

"But she's asleep and doesn't know what she doing" said Naruto

"**That's right she doesn't. But she is doing it subconsciously meaning she really does care for you but is too shy to admit it" **said Kyubi

"But…" started Naruto

"**Fine if you don't want to tell her, how about at least asking to court her" **asked Kyubi

"Alright" said Naruto who then got up and walked away

"_**Why did I have to be sealed inside such a dense container" **__thought Kyubi_

_Outside_

Morning came and Naruto slowly woke up and saw that Hinata was still sleeping next to him holding onto his arm like a plushie. "Hinata-chan, time to wake up" said Naruto shaking her with his free arm

Hinata groaned and snuggled closer to Naruto tightening her grip on his arm. Naruto tried again this time shaking the arm she is holding. "Time to get up Hinata" he said

Hinata finally let go of Naruto's arm and woke up. "Good morning Naruto-kun" said Hinata still half asleep and kissed him on the cheek

But when her lips touched his cheek she woke up fully and realized what she was doing and jumped away while blushing madly stammering "I'm sorry" over and over again

Naruto just touched his cheek where Hinata kissed him thinking _"Maybe Kyubi was right"_

"_**Of course I am" **__said Kyubi_

Naruto got and when over to Hinata was and put a finger to her lips to stop her stammering but made her blush even more saying "I don't mind, I kinda liked it and hope to do it more as your boyfriend"

"_Naruto-kun is asking me to be his girlfriend" screamed Hinata in her mind_

"YES" yelled Hinata knocking Naruto to the ground hugging him where their lips accidently met

Both of their eyes went wide open at what happened before they both slowly closed and Naruto put his arms around Hinata deepening the kiss. Lloyd and Colette were watching the whole scene up in the tree they were in and Colette said "Wow, I didn't expect that to happen. I thought it would be longer than that"

"We better break them up before anything else happens" said Lloyd getting ready to jump down there

Colette grabbed his arm and said "Let's wait until their finish their kiss then jump down there"

"Alright" said Lloyd relaxing

Naruto and Hinata slowly parted and opened their eyes and looked at each other with a blush on both of their faces seeing the emotions they had for each other in each other's eyes and slowly going down for another kiss when Lloyd and Colette jumped down and yelled out "Good morning you two"

They both shouted "EPP" and jumped away from each blushing madly. Then what Lloyd and Colette said registered in Hinata's mind and her blush immediately went away and paled and cried "Oh no, my father is going to be mad at me for staying out all night"

"Don't worry about it. We told Sheena what happened and she told your father you were out training last night and stayed at her place" said Colette

Hinata calmed downed when she heard that and Naruto asked "What are you doing here"

"We first came to see you weren't doing anything your not suppose to" said Lloyd making the two of them blush again

"Also to tell you that you both are done with the basic training and are ready for real swords and to start learning techniques" he said

Naruto let out a big cheer and a smile appeared on Hinata's face. Lloyd took out his wing pack and out came a cabinet which he opened showing an impressive collection of swords.

Lloyd picked up the set of swords on the most right and handed them to Naruto saying "This is the Kusanagi Blade. These are one of the strongest blades I own beside my own"

Naruto took out the wooden swords and placed them on the ground. Then he took his new swords and look at them. They had a golden hilt with a golden guard. The blade was straight on one side and started straight on the other but curved until it formed a point at the top.

Lloyd took off the set of swords that was right next to the first ones he took off. He handed them to Hinata saying "This is the Valkyrie Saber. They are just as strong as Naruto's"

Hinata took out her wooden swords and put them on the ground. Then she took her new swords and look at them. They had a silver hilt with no guard. The blade was shaped like a monastery window with a Valkyrie on it.

"Like I said, both of these swords have the same strength but in different areas. Naruto's are stronger in slashing and Hinata's are in thrusting" said Lloyd

"I figure they both fit your fighting styles" he added

"Wow, awesome" shouted Naruto putting his new swords away

"Thank you very much" said Hinata putting her new swords away

After Lloyd put his sword cabinet away he said "Now that is over, let's go eat breakfast"

After breakfast they went to meet the rest of their team at their training grounds.

On their way to the training grounds to meet their team Sheena asked a question that has been on mind for a while now. "What is so great about that book that you read it all the time" she asked

"_Uh oh" thought Kakashi_

"It's something you wouldn't be interested in" he said

"I'll be the judge of that" said Sheena trying to grab the book

But after Kakashi pulling it away several times Sheena decided to take a different approach. "I call upon the envoy of the dark abyss I summon thee, come Shadow" chanted Sheena

In a flash of light, the Summon Spirit of Darkness appeared. "Yes" it rasped

"Get Kakashi's book" Sheena commanded

Shadow disappeared and reappeared in front of Kakashi and grabbed the book from a shocked Kakashi and reappeared in front of Sheena and gave it to her. "Here" it rasped

"Thank you that will be all" Sheena said taking the book

"Yes" it rasped and disappeared in a flash of light

"_I better get out of here" thought Kakashi seeing Sheena start reading it_

After reading the first few pages she shut it and started chanting "I call upon the Red Giant, the Ruler of Hellfire, I summon thee, come Efreet"

In a flash of light, the Summon Spirit of Fire appeared. "What is it" it asked

"Burn this and get Kakashi" commanded Sheena handing Efreet the book and pointing at Kakashi

Efreet burned the book saying "With pleasure" and started moving towards Kakashi

"_Oh shit" yelled Kakashi in his mind running away_

Back at the training grounds Sakura yelled "They're late"

"I wonder what's keeping Sheena" asked Colette

Just then they heard someone screaming and saw Kakashi running into the training grounds with Efreet close behind them yelling "Fierily Explosion"

It hit Kakashi and caused a giant explosion and when the smoke cleared in the center of the crater was an unconscious and badly burned Kakashi. "Good job that will be all" said Sheena coming into the training grounds.

Efreet disappeared in a flash of light and Sakura yelled "What did you do that for"

"That book he was always reading was a perverted book" said Sheena

"Oh, but did you have to go that far" asked Sakura

"I really don't like perverts" said Sheena

"What are we going to do now" asked Sakura

"You guys train while I'll go get us a mission" said Sheena walking away

A little while later she arrived at the Hokage tower and went inside, as she went into the mission room the Hokage noticed her. "Ah Sheena, here for a mission" asked Sarutobi

"Yes" said Sheena

"Where are your team and Kakashi" asked Sarutobi

"My team is training at the training grounds with the pervert" said Sheena

"_Must have found out what Kakashi's book was" thought Sarutobi_

As he was reaching for a mission scroll in the D-rank bin Sheena said "Could you give us a real mission this time? I did not bring my students all the way here just to do your villagers' chores"

"D-rank missions are used to help build teamwork and give time for training" said Sarutobi

"Well I know my students can handle anything thrown at them. I also saw Lloyd training Naruto and Hinata so they can take on lower class opponents. The other two I don't know about, but if worse comes to worst, they have me and the pervert to back them up" explained Sheena

"Fine, I guess I can give your team a C-rank mission" said Sarutobi

"Here are the mission details. You are to meet your client in two hours at the gate" he said handing her a scroll

"Thanks" said Sheena taking the scroll and leaving

Back at the training grounds Kakashi finally woke up when Sheena got back. When he saw her he tried to stay as far away as possible from her. "I got us a C-ranked mission" said Sheena

All the genin cheered with Naruto yelling "Finally" and Lloyd saying "No more of those dumb chores"

"It says here we are to escort a bridge builder back to Wave and protect him until he finishes his bridge" said Sheena reading the scroll

"We are to meet the client at the gates in an hour and a half, so don't be late" she said looking at Kakashi

An hour and a half later they all met up at the gates and saw their client was an old drunk who was drinking from a sake bottle in his hand. When he saw Team seven he yelled "This is what my money is paying for? A bunch of kids"

"I'll bet they will run at the first sign of danger" he huffed

Then he heard his sake bottle crash to the ground and felt a blade at his neck. Lloyd cut the sake bottle off at the top and Colette had her chakrams at the client's neck saying "It's not nice to insult the people who are going to be protecting you. If you're not careful we might fail the mission on purpose"

"No killing the client Colette" said Kakashi

"You have nothing to worry about. Me and Sheena are Jonin and can handle whatever happens" he said

"Who are you" asked Sakura

"I'm Tazuna, super bridge builder of Wave" he said

"And I expect super-duper protection until my bridge is finished" he finished

After that they all started their journey towards Wave.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to ryabusha and Chewie Cookies for your reviews.

* * *

As the group was walking down the road to Wave they saw two puddles of water off the side of the road ahead of them. _"How can there be puddles on the road when it hasn't rained in a while" thought Genis_

He took out his kendama and started gathering mana for his attack. When the group got to the puddles Genis shouted out "Thunder Blade"

A sword made of lighting came crashing down right in between the puddles shocking the whole area around them. There were two screams as two men with slashed horned Kiri hitai-ates wearing metal claws appeared unconscious while slightly twitching. "Good job Genis" said Sheena

"They are the Demon brothers, Chunin ranked nuke-nin" said Kakashi

"Mind explaining why you have nuke-nin after you Tazuna" he asked

"How do you know they are after me" stuttered Tazuna

"Because you have been looking around nervously ever since we left. And doing a poor job of hiding it too" said Sheena

"And it's too soon for anyone to know we left the village" said Kakashi

"Yes they were after me" said Tazuna sighing

"Mind explaining why you lied" asked Sheena

"Wave has become a poor country ever since Gato took over. He controls all the shipping lines and with us being on an island that is the only way we could trade" explained Tazuna

"But once I finish my bridge it can break the hold Gato has on our country and he wants me dead before it is finished" he finished

"We should return to Konoha then. This mission has become too hard for Genins" said Kakashi

"You can return if you want Kakashi but I and my team will continue on with the mission" said Sheena

"We can't ignore people's suffering if there is something we can do about it" said Colette

"Yeah but the next ninja we face will most likely be Jounin ranked" said Kakashi

"Well how about we let our team decide then" said Sheena

"All those in favor of continuing this mission raise your hand" she said

Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Presea, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke raised their hands. "Seven out of eight say yes. So it looks like we are continuing" said Sheena

"Fine" said Kakashi

"But once the mission is over and Wave is back on its feet, you will pay the full amount of what rank this mission has been upgraded to" he said

"Alright" said Tazuna

"Now what are we going to do with these two guys" said Kakashi motioning to the Demon brothers

He got his answer when a loud THUNK was heard. They all looked to where the sound came from and saw Presea's axe in the ground with the Demon brothers' heads chopped off

"Enemies neutralized" said Presea in a monotone voice

"Well that takes care of that" said Lloyd

After they destroyed what was left of the bodies they continued on their way. Some time later they reached the shore and found a boat to take them across. "I can't fit all of you in" said the boat driver

"Don't worry about us, we will find our own way across" said Sheena

"Alright" said Kakashi as his part of the team and Tazuna got into the boat

Once the boat was out of sight Kratos landed and picked up Sheena while Lloyd and Colette brought out their wings and picked up Genis and Presea and carried them across the sea to the island. As they were flying over the water they passed by the unfinished bridge. "That must be the bridge Tazuna is building" said Genis

"The Tethealla Bridge is much better than that" said Sheena

"Probability because they had more money to build it" said Lloyd

"And they had to connect two continents together. Where here is just an island to the mainland" said Genis

They eventually reached the other side and landed and waited on the others to get here. The boat showed up after a few minutes and everyone onboard saw that Sheena's team beat them there even thou they never saw them pass by them. "How did you get here before us" yelled Sakura

"Good going Sakura, giving our position away to the enemy" said Sheena

"She's right Sakura. We need to be quiet now since we are in enemy territory" said Kakashi

"But I would like to know the answer to that question as well" he said

"Sorry, village secret" said Sheena as she started walking away with her part of the team

As they were walking down the road Naruto suddenly threw a kunai into the bushes on the right of them. "What did you do that for" yelled Sakura

"I saw something in the bushes" said Naruto

Sakura went into the bushes and came back with a shivering white bunny rabbit. "You almost killed a defenseless bunny rabbit" screamed Sakura

"Nice going dobe" said Sasuke

"The color of its fur is wrong for this season" said Presea

"Meaning it was raised inside and was used for a Kawarimi" said Kakashi

"Be on your guard" he said

They were about to continue on when they heard something flying though the air towards them. "GET DOWN" Kakashi and Sheena yelled as everyone dropped to the ground

A large sword went flying over there heads and embedded itself into a tree in front of them. A large man dropped down and landed on top of the sword. He had black hair with bandages covering the lower part of his face and was wearing no shirt only a pair of Camo pants and combat boots. He had a slashed Kiri hitai-ate on his head slanted off the left. "Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Bloody Mist, a Jounin ranked nuke-nin from Kiri" said Kakashi

"Ah Copy Cat Kakashi, no wonder the Demon brothers were defeated" said Zabuza

He then jumps off his sword and grabs it out of the tree and points it at the group saying "Hand the old man over to me"

"No can do" said Kakashi

"Protect Tazuna" he said to the team as he lifted up his hitai-ate revealing his Sharingan

"Ah, what an honor to see the famous Sharingan already" said Zabuza

"_How does he have the Sharingan" thought Sasuke_

"But it will do no good against this" said Zabuza as he jumped onto the lake and started forming hand signs

"Kirigakure no Jutsu" he shouted as a thick fog covered the area

Then Zabuza's voice came from everywhere saying "Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney and heart, the eight fatal points on the human body"

"Which point should I strike first" he asked

Lloyd and Colette activated their Angelic Byakugan while Hinata activated her regular one. They saw him appear behind them and Lloyd brought out his swords and held in an X formation to block the sword. "Impressive stopping my strike like that" said Zabuza

Colette threw her chakram at Zabuza's ankle and cut it and he turned into water "Water" asked Colette bewildered

"Nice try" said Zabuza behind Colette about to strike but was stopped by Kakashi with a kunai to his neck

"It's over" said Kakashi

"I don't think so" said Zabuza as he collapsed into a puddle of water

Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi about to strike but was hit by Sheena and turned into water. "More water" yelled Sheena

"Ahh, I have forgotten about you" said Zabuza

"I won't make that same mistake again" he yelled attacking her

He brought his sword down at Sheena who jumped out of the way and landed on the lake only to feel something wrong. _"Why does the water feel so heavy" thought Sheena_

"Got you now" said Zabuza beside her

"Suirou no Jutsu" he said pointing his hand at Sheena and catching her in a orb of water

"Sheena" yelled Kakashi seeing her get caught and giving Zabuza the distraction to knock him onto the water and get caught in his own orb of water with the help of a Mizu Bunshin

"Now for the brats" said Zabuza as he made a hand sign with his free hand

A Mizu Bunshin appeared in front of the genin. "Run and take Tazuna with you. A Mizu Bunshin can't go for from their creator" yelled Kakashi

"I don't think so" said Genis taking out his kendama

A light blue magic circle appeared under him and he shouted out "Icicle"

The Mizu Bunshin was frozen solid and shattered in pieces. While Zabuza was watching his Mizu Bunshin gets frozen Sheena started chanting "I call upon the maiden of the mist, I summon thee, come Undine!"

Zabuza looked at Sheena hearing her shout and thought _"What is she doing"_ and missed the flash of blue light behind him.

In a flash of light Undine appeared behind Zabuza and saw what was going on. She created two water swords in her hands and charged at Zabuza. She slashed down at the arms holding the two water prisons and destroyed the Mizu Bunshin and cut Zabuza's arm down to the bone before he got his arm out of the way. "Argh" shouted Zabuza holding his arm and turned around to glare at who did it

What he saw was surprising. He saw a light blue skinned woman with dark blue hair wearing a dark blue dress holding two blue swords in her hands. Free of the water prison Sheena grabbed Kakashi and ran to shore yelling "Get him Undine"

"Yes" said Undine

She then jumped over Zabuza letting go of her swords and landed on the edge of the lake. She turned around and faced Zabuza and held out her arms and shouted "Tidal Wave"

Zabuza looked and saw a huge wave of water coming at him and got hit by it and was slammed into a tree on the other side of the lake. Undine charge at him with another water sword in hand until two needles hit him in the neck. A figure wearing a mask appeared next to him saying "Thank you for your help in taking him down. I have been after him for a while now"

As the figure was putting Zabuza's arm on its shoulder, Undine held out her arm at them and said "Spread"

A column of water appeared under them and shot them into the air with Undine jumping after them. The figure grabbed Zabuza and made a hand sign and disappeared into an ice mirror before Undine could attack them. She calmly landed back on the ground and walked back to Sheena.

"They got away" she said to Sheena once she got back to the other side of the lake

"Why did you attack that Hunter nin? He was just doing his job" asked Sakura

"Because she was lying" said Undine

"Did you see how they escaped" asked Sheena

"Yes, she made a mirror of ice and melted both of them into it" said Undine

"Thank you Undine, you can go" said Sheena

Undine nodded her head and disappeared in a flash of light. "So we are going to be fighting both of them in the future" asked Lloyd

"Yes, but not for a long while, it appears the Hunter Nin put Zabuza in a false death state. It will take a while for him to recover from that" said Kakashi

"Let's get to Tazuna's house then and plan what to do there" said Sheena

Once they were all on the move again, Lloyd and Colette dispelled all the Kage Bunshins they had in the area and saw what they got. "_It appears she was in the area watching us_" said Lloyd

"_Good thing we didn't show what we can all do_" said Colette

"_But we didn't get that trick with the ice mirror_" she said sounding depressed

"_It must be a bloodline then_" said Lloyd

"_Hopefully we can get next time_" said Colette

"_Yeah, it would be cool to control ice like that_" said Lloyd


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to Shadow Zeranion and Chewie Cookies for your reviews.

_angel speak_

* * *

They arrived at the Wave village and they saw how rundown it was and how downtrodden everyone looked. "This is awful" said Colette

"_Reminds me of the Meltokio slums_" said Lloyd

"This is all Gato's doing" said Tazuna

"He has chocked the life right out of us" he said

"I'm going to make that bastard pay for this" said Lloyd

They arrived at Tazuna's house which was built half on a pier on the lake. They opened the door and were greeted by a young woman in her late twenties with black hair. "Father your home" exclaimed the young woman

"And it's all thanks to these ninja" said Tazuna

"Thank you for bringing my father back" said the young woman

"I'm Tsunami" she introduced herself

"A pleasure to meet you" said Kakashi

A young boy came running in yelling "Grandpa your home"

"And you have these nice ninja to thank for that" said Tsunami

"They should leave before Gato kills them too" said the young boy

"Inari" yelled Tsunami

"I'm going up to my room" said Inari running up the stairs

"A real bundle of sunshine that one" said Genis

"I'm sorry about my son" said Tsunami

"That's alright" said Kakashi

Since they only had two rooms the boys took one room and the girls took the other. Once night fell Kratos started searching Wave for Gato's hideout. By morning he had found it, with it being the only building with guards around it and not run down.

That morning Kakashi took the team into the nearby woods to start training for Zabuza's eventual return. "It's time to start your training for when Zabuza comes back" said Kakashi

"When will that be" asked Sakura

"I'm guessing about a week to heal from his wounds and recover from that near death state he was put in" said Kakashi

"So what are you going to teach us" asked Naruto excitedly

"How to climb trees" said Kakashi

"But I already know how to do that" said Naruto

"Without using your hands" said Kakashi walking up a tree

But when he looked down at his students he only saw two of them. When he looked around he saw his other six students hanging upside down on their own trees. "How do you know this" asked Kakashi shocked

"Hinata showed it to us a long time ago" said Colette

"Why don't I take these six somewhere else to train while you train those two" said Sheena

"Alright" said Kakashi as he dropped down from his tree and threw two kunai at Sasuke's and Sakura's feet

"_How are they stronger than me" yelled Sasuke in his mind_

Sheena took them to a nearby river and started to explain what they were going to do. "I'm going to be teaching you another chakra control exercise that you saw me use after I got out of that orb of water. How to walk on water"

"Cool" shouted Lloyd and Naruto

"It's similar to tree climbing except you have to keep changing your chakra output to match the ever changing surface of the water" explained Sheena

"Get to it" she shouted

They all jumped onto the water and started doing the exercise. A little while later Kratos landing after finding them and said "_Lloyd, Colette, I need to talk to you_"

"_Alright_" said Lloyd

"Sheena we have to go take care of something" said Lloyd jumping away

"Be back soon" said Colette following him

"Where are they going" asked Naruto

"Just ignore it, they do it all the time" said Genis

They land in a clearing where they saw Kratos leaning against a tree. "What is it dad" asked Lloyd

"I found Gato's hideout follow me" said Kratos taking off

They both took out their wings and quickly followed after him. They flew to another part of the island where they saw a mansion surrounded by four walls with guards at every entrance. "_I want you to use your Byakugan to get a general layout of the complex so we can plan our attack_" said Kratos

"_Right_" said Lloyd and Colette

"_Angelic Byakugan" they both thought as it activated_

The veins of the sides of their eyes bulged out as they looked at the complex. They saw that there was two other building on the property that was blocked by the wall. The smallest building was holding a generator while the larger of the two buildings was a barracks for the guards. They then looked inside the mansion and got the general layout of the place focusing on where Gato's office was and where the prisoners were held. "_Got it_" said Lloyd and Colette

"_Good let's go_" said Kratos

"_Leave some Kage Bunshins behind to learn the guard shifts_" he said as they left

"_Right_" said Lloyd and Colette as they made some Kage Bunshins before leaving

They returned to the training ground where they continued to learn water walking. "What did you have to do" asked Naruto

"Shinobi stuff" said Lloyd

"You aren't going to tell are you" said Naruto

"Not right now" said Lloyd

"Awe" sighed Naruto

That night after everyone went to sleep Sheena and her group snuck out of the house and went to go meet Kratos nearby. "What did you want to talk about" asked Sheena when they got there

"Our plan to attack Gato's hideout" said Kratos

"I took Lloyd and Colette earlier today to scope out a general layout of the place and learn the guard shifts" he explained

He then looked at Lloyd who got it to tell them what they learned. "The best time to attack would be at night when most of the guards are asleep. But there are two guards at the gates at all times" said Lloyd

"So we need to figure out a way pass those guards" said Sheena

"I have a plan" said Lloyd

"You do" asked Genis shocked

"Yes I do" said Lloyd annoyed

"Let's hear it then" said Kratos

"Dad will take Sheena to the front gates as a prisoner to get in and take Sheena to where the other prisoners are. After you drop her off you go to the barracks and wait there. While you have the guards busy at the front gates Genis and Presea will sneak in and destroy the generator. When you hear the generator explode that will be your signal to destroy the barracks Dad. After the second explosion you will free all the prisoners Sheena and get them out of the compound. During the chaos of all this me and Colette will sneak in and kill Gato" explained Lloyd

"Wow that is actually a good plan" said Genis in awe

"But why do I have to be the prisoner" asked Sheena

"Because you can hide your weapons the best, nobody would think you use cards as weapons" said Lloyd

"That does make sense" said Sheena

"We will attack tomorrow night then" said Kratos

"I'll go easy on you tomorrow then so you will be rested for tomorrow night" said Sheena

"I think the best way to do that would be to teach Naruto and Hinata some more techniques" said Colette

"Yeah, we could show them how to do it once and then watch them for the rest of the day" said Lloyd

"Let's go to bed then" said Sheena

The next day on the training field Lloyd was saying what they were going to teach them next. "I'm going to be teaching you basic sword techniques while Colette will be teaching you basic healing techniques" said Lloyd

"Why do we need to learn healing techniques" asked Naruto

"You might not need them but Hinata will" said Lloyd

"Oh" said Naruto

"You could also use them to heal you teammates as well" said Colette

"Ok" said Naruto

"Now the techniques we will be showing you have three levels. We will be showing you the first level. Once you have mastered that you will go on to the next level and then the next" explained Lloyd

"Once you have mastered the third level of the techniques we show you, we will show you how to combine them into new ones I have made and maybe see what you can come with" he continued

"Wow, who would have thought that Lloyd would actually make a good teacher" said Genis in awe

"It probably only applies to subjects he is interested in" said Sheena

"The first technique is Demon Fang. You channel Chakra into your sword and swipe down onto the ground and release it shooting a small wave of energy at your target" said Lloyd showing the technique

"The next technique is Tiger Blade. You slash at your opponent multiple times with it" he said showing it

"The next one is Sword Rain. It is similar to the last one expect instead of slashing your thrusting" he said showing it

"The next one is Sonic Thrust. Which is basically a high speed thrust" he said showing it

"The last technique is Tempest. You hold both swords, one in front of you and one behind, and flip over your target keeping your swords where they are slashing your target multiple times while going over them" he said showing the technique

"Wow, cool" shouted Naruto

Hinata was smiling while thinking _"I wonder if I could incorporate the Juuken into the thrusting techniques. I would have a longer reach and no one would expect the Juuken to be channeled though swords"_

With a smirk that looked like it didn't belong on her face she ran off to start practicing the thrusting techniques first to see if her idea would work. Colette saw that and said "_That will show them that they were wrong about her_"

"_Hmm_" asked Lloyd

"_It looks like Hinata is going to try to combine the Juuken with the thrusting techniques you showed her. If she gets it to work she should be able to show everyone they were wrong about her_" said Colette

"_Let's hope she does it then_" said Lloyd


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to NeoKenshin and Chewie Cookies for your reviews.

* * *

At the end of the day both Naruto and Hinata were on the ground resting with cuts all over them. "Good job today" said Lloyd

Naruto and Hinata smiled as Colette said "Now I going to show you the first level of the healing technique by using it on Hinata"

"Now you can use the technique either on yourself or another person. The higher level techniques allow you to heal multiple people at once" said Colette as she stood in front of Hinata

Colette put her hand in front of Hinata and said "First Aid"

Hinata glowed in a green light as all her cuts and bruises healed. "There all gone" said Hinata seeing unblemished skin though the tears in her clothing

"But why do I still feel tired" she asked

"Because it only restores health not chakra" said Colette

"Let's head back for dinner and a goodnight's rest" said Sheena

Once everyone was fed and off to bed, Sheena and her team went outside and met with Kratos. "Let's go" said Kratos heading off towards Gato's hideout

Once they got to the hideout they started the first phase of the plan with Sheena putting her hands behind her back and Kratos grabbing them and pushing her forward. Once they were gone Lloyd told Genis and Presea where the generator was. "The generator is at the northwest corner of the compound" said Lloyd

Both Genis and Presea nodded their heads and ran off to that area. Once they were gone Lloyd and Colette returned to their original ages and took off to wait for the chaos to begin.

Kratos led Sheena up to the front gate where one of the guards shouted "Stop"

Kratos came to a stop holding Sheena in front of him. "What do you want" asked the same guard

"I wish to join Gato and brought her as an incentive to let me join" said Kratos

Both guards looked Sheena up and down with lust in their eyes. "You're in" said the guard

The second guard opened the gate and the first guard led them inside. "Follow me" said the guard going into the mansion

He led them down different hallways until they came to a locked door. The guard unlocked the door and opened it. "You can put her in here with the others" said the guard pointing into the room

Kratos pushed Sheena inside and the guard shut the door and locked it. "I will show you where you can stay for the night and you can talk to the boss tomorrow" said the guard walking away

"Alright" said Kratos following after him

Inside the locked room Sheena looked around the room and only saw women and girls in it. _"That perverted bastard! I hope Colette castrates him" yelled Sheena in her mind_

She went over to the window that had bars on it and waited for the two explosions to happen.

The guard took Kratos to the barracks and said "You can stay here tonight and I will take you to the boss's room tomorrow"

Kratos nodded his head and went inside. He found a bed in the middle of the barracks and sat down and waited for the first explosion.

At the north wall, Genis and Presea had arrived at their destination and ran up, over, and down the wall into the compound. They spotted the generator building and ran over to it. Genis opened the door and said "I'll go destroy the generator and you keep a lookout"

"Understood" said Presea

Genis went into the building and stood in the middle of it near the generator and took out his kendama and started chanting. "I call upon thee in the land of the dead to unleash thy fury of thunder" chanted Genis

"INDIGNATION" he shouted

A big circle of light appeared on the floor of the building encompassing the whole building. Then a giant bolt of lightning came crashing down in the middle of the circle destroying the generator and blowing up the building.

Sheena heard the explosion and thought _"That's one down"_

Kratos heard the explosion and got up and brought out his wings and started chanting before the other mercenaries could wake up fully. "Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls, Rest in peace sinners" chanted Kratos

"JUDGEMENT" he shouted

Multiple beams of white light shot down from the sky and destroyed the barracks and killed everyone in it.

Sheena heard the second explosion and thought _"It's time"_

She got up and walked towards the center of the room. "What are you doing" asked one of the women

"We're going to bust out of here" said Sheena

"How" asked the woman

Sheena just smirked and started chanting. "I call upon the disciple of everlasting ice; I summon thee, come Celsius" chanted Sheena

In a flash of pale blue light a woman with pale blue skin with dark blue markings wearing a white tank top with a gold border and a golden belt holding two pieces of dark blue fabric that cover her front and back and hiking boots appeared. "What is it" asked Celsius

"We need to get these prisoners out of here" said Sheena

Celsius nodded her head and walked up to the door and punched it. The door became covered in ice before it shattered. "Let's go" said Celsius walking though the door

Sheena led them out of the mansion and up to the gate. "It's locked" shouted one of the women

"Come Fenrir" said Celsius

A large blue wolf with white paws appeared with a howl. "Knock down the gate" said Celsius

Fenrir howled and charged at the gate and knocked it down. "Kill the guards" commanded Sheena

Celsius ran out though the ruined gate and quickly dispatched the guards with an ice blade. "Thank you that will be all" said Sheena as she came through the gate with the prisoners

Celsius nodded her head and she and Fenrir disappeared in a flash of pale blue light. "I call upon the light of the heavens. I summon thee, come Luna" chanted Sheena

In a flash of light a woman with green hair wearing two strips of purple fabric across her chest in an X formation with a long black to dark purple skirt holding a staff appeared sitting on a crescent moon. "Yes" said Luna

"Can you summon Aska" asked Sheena

"Yes" said Luna

"Come Aska" she said raising her staff

A giant rainbow colored bird with two heads appeared next to Luna. "Can you take these women back to the village" asked Sheena

Aska lowered its body down to the ground so the women could get on as its answer. "Well, what are you waiting for, get on" said Sheena to the reluctant group of women

All the women slowly got on Aska. Once they were all on Aska took off and flew towards the village. "Thank you Luna" said Sheena

Luna nodded her head and disappeared in a flash of light.

Lloyd and Colette saw all the chaos going on and flew towards Gato's office. They crashed through the window and appeared before Gato. "Hello" said Lloyd

"Guards" shouted Gato

"Your guards won't be coming because they are all dead" said Colette

"Now let's talk" said Lloyd drawing one of his swords and pointing it at Gato

"You will sign over all shipping rights and money to the people of Wave country and I will not kill you" said Lloyd

"Alright" said Gato quickly

He took out all the necessary forms and filled them out and pushed them across his desk quickly. Lloyd picked them up and looked though all of them and saw they were all legit. "Thank you" said Lloyd

Gato sighed in relief until he saw a chakram coming towards him and sliced his head off. "Works every time" said Colette as her chakram returned to her

Lloyd handed the papers to Colette who put them in her wingpack as Lloyd walked up to the head, froze it, and put it in his wingpack. "Let's go" said Lloyd as they flew out of the broken window

They met up with the others and returned to their younger ages before they landed. "How did it go" asked Kratos

"All the prisoners are free and I had Aska take them back to the village" said Sheena

"Gato is dead and we got him to sign over all shipping rights and money to Wave country" said Lloyd

"Good work" said Kratos

"Can we go to bed now" asked Genis yawning

"Yes" said Sheena smiling

The next evening at dinner after a hard day of training Inari shouted "Why do you all train so hard? Gato is just going to kill you all"

"Of really" said Lloyd as he and Colette smirked

Lloyd put his hand in his pocket to hide the use of his wingpack and took out Gato's head that was frozen in surprise and put it on the table. "Not so high and mighty now is he" asked Lloyd

Everyone started shocked at the severed head as Colette took some papers out of her pocket and handed them to Tazuna. "Those give you all the rights and access to the shipping lanes and money Gato had" said Colette

"When did you do this" asked Kakashi

"Last night" said Sheena

"You were the cause of the explosions" asked Kakashi

"No, that was Genis" said Sheena

"So when you disappeared you went to scope out his hideout" asked Naruto

"Yes" Colette

"I told you it was Shinobi stuff" said Lloyd

He then took the head off the table and put it back in his pocket in his wingpack. "Why are you putting it away" asked Tazuna

"We could use it to show all of Wave that he is finally dead" he said

"Maybe we won't have to fight Zabuza and his partner if we show him that Gato is dead" said Lloyd

"Good idea Lloyd" said Kakashi

"When is he suppose to attack" asked Naruto

"It should be the day after tomorrow" said Kakashi

"So we to finish our training tomorrow and get ready to fight him if need be" he said

The day after tomorrow everyone went to the bridge. When they got there, there was a fog over the bridge and all of the workers were on the ground. "Zabuza" said Kakashi

"I see you still have those brats with you" said Zabuza walking up to them with a masked person beside him

Lloyd walked up to him with his team behind him and said "We do not have to fight Zabuza"

"And why not" asked Zabuza harshly

"Because Gato is dead" said Lloyd taking out Gato's head

Zabuza stared at Gato's head as Sheena said "I took my part of the team and killed Gato along with all his mercenaries"

"So you have no reason to kill Tazuna and therefore no reason to fight us" said Lloyd

"But if you insist on fighting I can have my summon finish what she started. And I have another summon who would be very interested in your partner" said Sheena smirking

"Let's go Haku we have no business here" said Zabuza as he walked away with Haku

After they walked away Kakashi asked "Are they really gone Hinata"

Hinata looked around with her Byakugan and said "Yes"

"Let's check the condition of the workers and get this bridge finished then" said Sheena

After a couple more days of work with the help of some Kage Bunshins the bridge was finished and the team was getting ready to leave. "Thank you all for your help" said Tazuna

"Just make sure that once Wave is one its feet again you send the money for the increase in mission" said Kakashi

"I will" said Tazuna

"Goodbye" shouted Naruto and Lloyd as they left


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to Taeniaea and Shale - Heart of the Pack for your reviews.

* * *

They arrived back at Konoha after a day of travel and went to the Hokage Tower to deliver their report. They walked into the Sandaime's office as he said "Welcome back Team seven"

"Mission Complete Hokage-sama" said Kakashi

"But the mission was upgraded to a A-ranked mission" he said

"Please explain" said Sarutobi

"A C-ranked mission was the highest rank mission the people of Wave country could afford" said Kakashi

"So there was more going on there then just building a bridge" said Sarutobi

"Yes" said Kakashi

"Why was it upgraded" asked Sarutobi

"We first ran into the Demon brothers who Genis knocked out with lighting and Presea killed them" Kakashi started reporting

"It was then that Tazuna told us how Gato had taken over Wave country by buying up all the shipping rights. The bridge he was building would break the hold Gato had on the country. So Gato wanted him dead before he finished the bridge" he continued

"Once we got to Wave country we ran into Zabuza Momochi. Both me and Sheena engaged Zabuza in combat until he trapped us in two water prisons. While Sheena's team distracted Zabuza by easily destroying his Mizu Bunshins, Sheena called one of her summons to help. The Summon freed us and easily defeated Zabuza and was about to kill him when he was killed by a Hunter Nin. The Summon instantly figured out the Hunter Nin was a fake and tried to attack them but got away" he finished

"I would think it best for Sheena to finish the report" he said

"Please continue Sheena" said Sarutobi

"_I will probably have to take credit for all of Kratos' work" thought Sheena_

"The night we arrived at Tazuna's house I went out to find Gato's hideout and found it after some searching" Sheena began reporting

"The next day I asked Lloyd and Colette to scope out the compound so we could make a plan. That night we talked about what they found out and we made our plan" she continued

"The next night we acted on it with me acting as a prisoner as a Kage Bunshin turned me over. I was taken to where the other prisoners were while the Kage Bunshin was taken to where the other mercenaries were sleeping. Then Genis and Presea sneaked into the compound and destroyed the generator and the Kage Bunshin blew itself up when the first explosion happened killing all of the mercenaries. After the two explosions I used my summons to free the villagers and take them back to the village. During all the chaos Lloyd and Colette snuck in and got Gato to sign over all money and shipping rights to Wave country and killed him" she said

"The next day Colette handed over all the papers they got Gato to sign to Tazuna. When Zabuza and his partner showed up on the bridge Lloyd showed them Gato was dead and we convinced them to leave" she continued

"Then we helped finish the bridge and came back here" she finished

"Excellent work all of you" said Sarutobi

"This will be put down as an A-ranked mission on your records with your four" pointing at Lloyd, Colette, Genis, and Presea "having a second A-ranked mission on your record for your initiative to go after and kill Gato" said Sarutobi

There were happy looks on everyone's faces except for Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. Kakashi was indifferent to the whole thing while Sasuke and Sakura were angry at it. _"How dare they get credit for something that I don't" thought Sasuke angrily_

"_Sasuke-kun should get the credit for that not them" yelled Sakura in her mind_

"Thank you Hokage-sama" said Lloyd

"But we were only doing what we thought was right" said Colette

Sarutobi smiled as he said "You can go now and have the next few days off to rest"

"Thank you Hokage-sama" said Sheena as they left

Once Hinata returned home she went to report to her father. "I am home father" said Hinata once she entered her father's office

"How did it go" asked Hiashi not looking up from his paperwork

"We completed it even thou it was upgraded to a A-ranked mission" said Hinata

Hiashi looked up from his paperwork when he heard that. _"Maybe she isn't so weak after all" thought Hiashi seeing Hinata hold herself with more confidence that she had when she left_

"Very good, you may take off the next few days from training to rest" said Hiashi going back to his paperwork

"Thank you father" said Hinata bowing as she left

A couple of months later where they trained and completed more missions, they arrived at their training grounds and found that both of their teachers were late. "Where are they" yelled Sakura

"Something going on, Sheena is never late like this" said Genis

A little while later Sheena arrived dragging Kakashi with her. "What happened" asked Lloyd

"We signed you all up for the Chunin Exams" said Sheena

"Really" exclaimed Naruto

"Yes" said Kakashi getting off the ground

"Now the Chunin Exams usually is taken with groups of three but in your case they are allowing four" he explained

"So you're going to be split into two teams for the exam" said Sheena

"Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto will be on a team under me" said Kakashi

"Lloyd, Colette, Genis, and Presea will be with me" said Sheena

"Just fill out these forms and hand them in at room 301 at the academy in three days" said Kakashi as he and Sheena handed out the forms

They all accepted the forms as Sheena said "There will be no training and missions until after the Chunin Exams"

"Dismissed" said Kakashi as he left

"That's it" yelled Sakura

"We waited all this time for that" she yelled

They all left her on the field yelling until she noticed that she was all alone. "Wait for me Sasuke-kun" yelled Sakura running after Sasuke

On their way home Lloyd and Naruto they saw a boy in a black cat suit with a large bandage bundle on his back holding a little boy by the scarf around his neck with a blonde haired pigtailed girl with a large fan in the background. "Let him go you Katz wannabe" said Lloyd pointing a sword at the Katz look alike

"What did you call me" asked the fake Katz

"A pathetic imitation of a Katz" said Lloyd smirking

"Why you little…"growled the fake Katz as he dropped the boy

The little boy ran away while the fake Katz took the bandaged object off his back and slammed it on the ground in front of him. "You're not actually going to use that here are you" shouted the blonde pigtailed girl

"Of course I am" growled the fake Katz

"Stop it Kankurou, you're an embarrassment to our village" said a voice

Everyone looks towards the direction of the voice and saw a red haired boy with a large gourd on his back. He appears in a swirl of sand in front of Kankurou as he stutters out "Gaara"

"I apologize for my brother's idiocy" said Gaara

"No problem" said Lloyd sheathing his sword

"What is your name" asked Gaara

"Lloyd Irving"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"I look forward to killing you in the Chunin Exams Lloyd Irving" said Gaara as he walked away with his siblings

"Ok" Lloyd drawled out

_Inside Lloyd's mind_

"_You need to be careful of him Lloyd" said Origin_

"_Why is that" asked Lloyd_

"_He is like Naruto" said Origin_

"_He has a demon sealed inside him as well" asked Lloyd_

"_Yes" said Origin_

"_While Naruto has the strongest demon sealed inside him, he has the weakest in him" he explained_

"_Than what do I have to worry about" asked Lloyd_

"_Even thou he is the weakest, he was the most psychotic and bloodthirsty. And it appears he has made his container that way as well" said Origin_

"_Alright I will be careful" said Lloyd_

_Inside Naruto's mind_

"_**You need to be careful around him kit" said Kyubi**_

"_Why" asked Naruto_

"_**Because he has Shukaku sealed inside him" said Kyubi**_

"_He's like me" exclaimed Naruto_

"_**Yes" said Kyubi**_

"_Alright I will be careful" said Naruto_

Hinata returned home and told her father the news. "My team has been chosen to complete in the Chunin Exams" said Hinata to her father

"That is only because of the Uchiha" said Hiashi

"Don't drag your team down with your failures" he commanded

"Yes father" said Hinata looking down

Three days later all eight of them showed up at the academy and went inside. When they got to the second floor they saw a crowd of people in front of a door guarded by two men. Lloyd's group continued on knowing they were only on the second floor. But when they got to the top of the stairs they saw the others weren't following them. "Where are they" asked Lloyd

"Probably still downstairs with the genjutsu" said Genis

"But all of them should be smart enough to know that is only the second floor" said Colette

But then they heard Sasuke say "Release that pathetic genjutsu"

"Or Sasuke made them stay behind to show off" grumbled Lloyd

"There will now be more competitors" said Presea

Naruto's group came up as Lloyd asked "What did you do that for"

"That was suppose to weed out the weaker ones from the competition" he added

"Are you scared of a little competition" asked Sasuke smirking

Lloyd was about to answer when they heard someone asked "You are completing as well Hinata-sama"

They all turned around and saw a boy with long dark brown hair along with a boy with bowl shaped hair cut and wearing green spandex and the girl from the weapons shop. _"That must be the cousin Hinata was talking about" thought Lloyd and the others seeing his Byakugan_

"Yes" said Hinata

"Weaklings like you don't belong here" he said as he pushed passed Hinata and went down the hallway

His two other teammates gave them apologetic looks as they went after him. "Who was that" asked Sakura

"My cousin" said Hinata looking down

"Don't worry Hinata, we are going to show everyone how strong we have gotten" said Naruto putting an arm around her shoulders

Hinata smiled as they went down the hallway. When they got to the door they saw Kakashi and Sheena standing in front of it. "Good you're all here. You can go in" said Kakashi stepping aside

"We were only allowed to let you in if all of you showed upped" said Sheena answering their unasked question as she stepped aside as well

"Good luck" she said as they went inside


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia

_angel speak_

* * *

They opened the doors and saw a large room filled with Genins from all over the Elemental Countries. They went inside and heard someone say "So we are all here"

They looked towards the voice and saw Teams eight and ten walking towards them. Ino shouted out "Sasuke-kun" and grabbed onto Sasuke's arm only for Sakura to grab his other arm yelling "Let him go"

"You rookies should all quiet down" said a voice behind them

They all looked behind them and saw a guy with gray hair and glasses wearing a purple outfit. "Who are you" asked Naruto

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi" said Kabuto

"So how many times have you taken the exams" asked Sasuke?

"This will be my seventh time" said Kabuto

"You must stink" said Kiba laughing

"Yes but it has allowed me to gather information on the Genins that are completing" said Kabuto as he took out a deck of cards

Lloyd's and Colette's eyes narrowed at this while Sakura asked "What are those" pointing at the deck of cards

"These are my nin-info cards" said Kabuto as he put the cards on the ground

When Kabuto looked down Lloyd and Colette discretely raised their hands and pointed to the deck and said "_Angel Feathers_"

Kabuto was shocked when he was about to pick up a card that they were all slashed into little pieces. Genis was shocked too but for a different reason. _"That was Colette's Angel Feathers. But I didn't see her release her wings" thought Genis_

"What happened Kabuto" asked Sakura

"Apparently someone doesn't want some information to get out" said Kabuto

"_What was that? I didn't feel any chakra being used" thought Kabuto_

The rest of the rookies where looking around nervously since none of them felt any chakra being used. _"What was that" thought Naruto_

"_**I think that was part of the power your two friends are hiding" said Kyubi**_

"_Really" asked Naruto_

"_**Yes I saw something fly really fast from them to that deck of cards cutting them up. I would be careful around that boy if he made them do that" said Kyubi**_

"_Alright" said Naruto_

There was a large poof of smoke at the back of the room where a lot of Chunins and one Jounin appeared. "Alright you maggots hand in your applications and take a seat. The first exam begins now" shouted a large man with a black trench coat

Everyone rushed to turn in their applications and get a seat. Naruto found himself next to Hinata, Lloyd near Sasuke, Colette near a girl with a large fan; Genis near Shikamaru, and Presea was near Shino. "I'm Ibiki Morino and your first exam is a written exam" said Ibiki

"_A written test" shouted Lloyd and Naruto in their minds_

"Here are the rules for this exam. You all start with ten points and if you lose all of them then you fail. If one person fails their whole team fails" said Ibiki starting his explanation

"You lose one point for every question you get wrong and two points if you are caught cheating. The final question will be given when there is fifteen minutes left in the exam" he finished

"Now begin" he shouted

Everyone flipped over their test and looked at the questions. _"I don't know the answer to any of these questions" thought both Naruto and Lloyd panicking_

"_Calm __**down**__ and __**think**__ about __**everything**__ that __**was**__ said__**"**__ said both Kyubi and Origin_

Lloyd and Naruto thought over everything that was said then stopped and thought _"Why are we losing points for cheating? You usually fail if caught cheating"_

"_They want us to cheat" they both shouted in their minds_

With that Lloyd activated his Angelic Byakugan and started looking for the answers while Naruto starting panicking. _"How am I going to cheat" thought Naruto_

"_**Why don't you ask the all powerful fox seal inside you" said Kyubi**_

"_You know the answers to these questions" asked Naruto shocked_

"_**Yes" said Kyubi**_

Forty-five minutes later Ibiki yelled out "Pencils down"

"Now it's time for the final question but there are some new rules for this question" he said

"The new rule is that you can choose to answer the question or not. If you choose not to then you and your team fail. But if you do choose to answer the question and get it wrong, then you will stay a Genin for the rest of your life" he said explaining

"So if you don't want to answer the question, raise your hand" he finished

"_**Kit, grab your mate's hand. He is trying to trick you. The real question is if you want to leave or not" said Kyubi**_

Naruto reached out and grabbed Hinata's hand that she was about to rise. Hinata got a shocked look on her face when she felt someone grab her hand. She looked over and saw Naruto was holding her hand shaking his head no. She got a worried look on her face but Naruto just smiled at her and started rubbing her hand as if saying 'Don't worry, everything is going to be alright'

Hinata calmed down and looked away from Naruto squeezing his hand saying 'Thank you'

Ibiki watched as many teams left and waited until no one else raise their hands and asked "Are you all sure you want to take the final question"

He saw and nobody else was moving and said "Well then, congratulations on passing the first exam"

"WHAT" shouted most of the Genins

"What about the last question" yelled out one of the Genins?

"That was the question the choice to leave or not" said Ibiki

"What about the other nine questions" shouted out another one of the Genins?

"Those were to test you information gathering skills without getting caught" said Ibiki

"Because if you are caught spying on a real mission, it could cost you your life, your teammate's lives and even the life of your village depending on the information" said Ibiki

Then the window in the back of the room exploded and a cloth ball struck the wall behind Ibiki with kunai unfurling to say 'Presenting the second examiner, Anko Mitarashi'

A lady appeared in front of the banner who had purple hair done up in a spiky ponytail and was wearing a tan trench coat with fishnet netting underneath as her only clothes. _"She wears fewer clothes than Sheena" thought Lloyd shocked_

"Am I early again" asked Anko looking at all the teams

"No" said Ibiki

"You actually let this many teams passed" Anko shouted

"We have a lot of good teams this year" said Ibiki defending himself

"That ok, I will split them in half easily" said Anko smirking

"Alright everyone, follow me to the second exam location" she yelled as she jumped out of the broken window

Everyone left after her and tried to keep up with her. They arrived at a forest that was surrounded by a high wall with barbed wire on top and warning and do not enter signs all over it. "Welcome to Training Area 44 also known as the 'Forest of Death'" said Anko once everyone was there

"This will be where your second exam will take place. A free for all battle for scrolls" she said

"Half of you will get a Heaven scroll and the other half will get an Earth scroll. The objective is to get both scrolls and get to the tower in the center in five days. You are not allowed to open the scrolls until you have gotten inside the tower. If you do so before hand your team will fail" she explained

"Finally you have to fill out these waivers so when some of you die the village won't be blamed" she continued

"You have thirty minutes to fill out the waivers. When that time is up you will turn in all of your team's waivers to receive either scroll" she finished

Everybody took a waiver and went off with their teams to discuss it. Lloyd, Colette, Genis, and Presea instantly filled them out and waited to turn them in. While waiting Genis asked "How did you use Angel Feathers without bringing your wings out Colette"

"It was something we found out on our journey. We found out we could use angel spells without bringing out wings but they would only be half as strong as they normally would" said Colette

"Wow" said Genis

"What is our plan" asked Presea

"We go after Kabuto and his team" said Lloyd

"So you think he is a spy too" asked Genis

Lloyd and Colette nodded their heads. "What if we get separated" asked Genis

"Well I and Colette already have a way that no one can duplicate. So we only have to figure it out for you two" said Lloyd

"How about we say how old you two are" asked Presea looking at Lloyd and Colette

"I think that will do well" said Lloyd

Over on the other half of team seven, Sasuke and Naruto immediately signed their waivers while Sakura and Hinata were still thinking about it. But one look from Sasuke has Sakura signing hers and smiling at Sasuke. Hinata was still thinking over hers when Naruto came up next to her. "What's the matter Hinata" asked Naruto

"I don't think I'm strong enough for this. But I don't want to be the reason we can't continue" said Hinata

"Of course you're strong enough for this. You have been doing really well with the training Lloyd and Colette gave us. I know by the end of this exam we will both be Chunin" said Naruto

Hinata smiled at the praise Naruto gave her but one thought brought her down some. "But what if I have to fight Neji, I know I can't be him" said Hinata looking down

Naruto put his finger under Hinata's chin and pushed her head up to look her in the eye and said "You might not be able to beat him the Hyuga way, but I know you can beat him the Hinata Hyuga way"

Hinata smiled and gave Naruto a quick hug saying "Thank you" and quickly signed the wavier

After the thirty minutes were up Anko called out "Times up, go to the tents and turn in your waivers to get your scroll"

Both parts of team seven got a heaven scroll and went towards their gates. Lloyd took the scroll and put it in his wing pack for safe keeping while Naruto gave the scroll to Hinata to hold on to. "Why did you give it to her instead of Sasuke-kun" asked Sakura

"Because with her Byakugan she could see anyone coming that might take it" said Naruto

"The dobe is right for once" said Sasuke

Once all of the teams were at their gates Anko yelled "The second exam begins now"

All the gates flew open and all the teams ran inside the forest. Lloyd and Colette quickly activated their Angelic Byakugan and started looking for Kabuto and his team. After some time they found them and said "This way" leading Genis and Presea deeper into the forest

"Do they have the other scroll we need" asked Genis

Colette took a closer look and said "Yes"

They arrived at the clearing Kabuto and team were at and heard them talking. "Go get the other scroll we need while I go keep an eye on Sasuke" said Kabuto

But before either of them could leave they heard two shouts of "ERUPTION" and "TORRENTIAL PARA BALL"

Fire erupted from the ground which Kabuto's team jumped up to avoid only to be hit by multiple electric balls. They were hit by the first ones but were able to use Kawarimi to avoid the rest. They landed away from the eruption with a few electrical burns that were already healing on Kabuto. "Who did that" asked Kabuto

"That was us" said a voice up in the trees

They looked up and saw a girl with long blonde hair and a boy with short white hair. "It's you, the ones I didn't have any data on"

"_But weren't there four of them" thought Kabuto_

But before he could act on his thought there were two more shouts of "INFINITE DESTRUCTION" and "RAINING TIGER BLADE"

Kabuto watched as his two teammates were cut to pieces by a giant axe and twin swords. "You're next" said Lloyd pointing his sword at Kabuto


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia

* * *

Kabuto saw he was surrounded and tried to figure out a plan to escape. _"I just need to find the weakest link" thought Kabuto_

He looked around and saw they all had bladed weapons expect for the white haired boy. _"It must be him. He must be their long range support" thought Kabuto_

He quickly made some hand seals activating his Chakra no Mesu and charged at Genis. Genis held his ground knowing that he would come after him since he was the only one without a bladed weapon. When Kabuto reached out his charka covered hand towards Genis, he crossed his arms and shouted out "FORCE FIELD"

Kabuto's hand bounced off an orb of energy that formed around Genis. Kabuto was then stabbed in the back and was blown away from Genis when he heard a shout of "HURRICANE THRUST"

Kabuto was blown towards Presea who raised her axe into the air and brought in down in a shout of "ETERNAL DEVASTATION" which destroyed Kabuto's body

"Well, that takes care of him" said Lloyd sheathing his swords

"Found the scroll" said Colette who was looking though the other two bodies

"Good, let's get out of here" said Lloyd as he jumped up into the trees

Once they were all going through the trees Genis asked "What was that jutsu Kabuto used"

"They were chakra scalpels" said Colette

As they were halfway through the forest, Lloyd and Colette stopped when they heard something big flying towards them. "What is it" asked Genis

"Something big is flying this way" said Lloyd

Both Lloyd and Colette activated their Angelic Byakugan and looked around for the disturbance. Colette found it and shouted out "It's Naruto and Hinata!"

With the other half of Team Seven, they were moving across the ground to keep their chakra usage to a minimum when a strong wind came out of nowhere and blew everyone away. Sasuke was able to grab onto a nearby tree and grabbed hold of Sakura who went by him. But Naruto and Hinata was blown into another part of the forest.

As they were both flying through the air, Naruto reached out and pulled Hinata in close to his body and rearranged it to protect her from whatever they hit when they landed. But instead of hitting a tree or the ground like he expected, he hit something soft. He opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw.

Back with Lloyd, he jumped up into the air to catch them but was thrown back by the force they hit him with. Lloyd brought out his wings and was able to stop himself before hitting anything. He then heard a gasp and looked down and saw both Naruto and Hinata looking at his wings. "I will explain later" said Lloyd as he landed on the ground and let go of them

"What happened" asked Colette

"We were running along the ground when this strong gust of wind blew us all away. I saw Sasuke grab hold of a nearby tree and grab hold of Sakura but there was nothing for us grab onto. So I grabbed hold of Hinata and repositioned my body to protect her from whatever we would hit when we landed" said Naruto

"It must have been a jutsu" said Colette

"Let's get back to where you came from" said Lloyd

But before they could leave, a giant snake came crashing out of the trees and attacked them. "That snake is huge" shouted Genis jumping out of the way

"It appears whoever blew you out here doesn't want you coming back for a while" said Lloyd

"Keep it distracted" he yelled

"Right" said Genis and Presea

Presea brought out her axe and brought it down on the snake. But the only thing it did was bring its attention to her. But before it could lunge at her Genis yelled out "ICE TORNADO"

A swirl of ice surrounded the snake as it hissed out in pain.

With Lloyd and Colette, they jumped back, released their wings, and started chanting. "O holy one, cast thy purifying light upon this corrupt soul" they chanted

"JUDGEMENT" they yelled

Multiple beams of light came crashing down, piercing the snake, and killing it. The snake's body fell to the ground and disappeared in a large puff of smoke. "What happened to it" asked Genis

"Fly now, talk later" said Lloyd

He grabbed Genis and Naruto and took off with Colette right behind him holding Presea and Hinata.

Outside the Forest of Death, everyone looked towards it when they saw multiple beams of light crash into it. Kratos instantly took off to the forest to see why Lloyd and Colette had to use that attack. _"I hope they are ok" thought Kratos_

The Jounin-sensei also saw what happened and Sheena tried to leave but was grabbed by Kakashi. "Let go Kakashi, my students are in trouble" shouted Sheena

"What do you mean" asked Kakashi

"That was Lloyd's and Colette's strongest attack. If they used it, then that must mean they are in trouble" said Sheena as she got out of Kakashi grip and ran towards the forest

Lloyd and Colette landed far from where they were before and let go of their passengers. "Why did we run" asked Naruto

"Because if you didn't notice, those beams came from the sky meaning everyone on the outside would have noticed it and send someone to investigate" said Genis

"Correct" said a voice

They all turned around and saw Kratos standing there. "Kratos" said Colette, Genis, and Presea

"What are you doing here dad" asked Lloyd

"_That's his dad" thought Naruto and Hinata_

"_**Why do I sense an ancient power from him" thought Kyubi**_

"I'm here to find out why you used Judgement" said Kratos

"Well, Naruto and Hinata were separated from their team by a strong wind jutsu and I caught them before they could hit anything. As we were about to leave to go find their team, we were attacking by a giant snake" said Lloyd

"But the strange thing is that it disappeared in a giant puff of smoke after it died" said Genis

"It might have been a summon" said Hinata

"A summon" asked Genis

"Yes, you can sign a contract with certain animals to be able to summon them" said Hinata

"The Yondaime is famous for summoning the boss of the toads to fight Kyubi" she said

"_**He put up a good fight too" said Kyubi**_

"So we were attacked by a snake summoner" asked Naruto

"Most likely" said Hinata

"I will go tell Sheena" said Kratos as he took off

"How can you guys do that" asked Naruto

"Our bloodline" said Lloyd

"You and Colette are related" asked Hinata shocked

"No" said Colette

"She just went through a clan ritual since she is my intended" said Lloyd exactly as Origin told him

"_Origin must have told him to say that" thought Genis_

Back with Sheena, she arrived at the site. But all she found were three dead bodies. _"They couldn't be the cause since they are all cut up" thought Sheena_

Then Kratos landed and said "Sheena"

"Kratos" said Sheena turning around

"What happened" she asked

"They were attacked by a giant snake summon" said Kratos

"A summon" asked Sheena bewildered

"Yes, it was a summon since it disappeared in a giant puff of smoke when it died" said Kratos

"I guess that is how things are done here" he added

"I will go tell everyone else" said Sheena leaving

Right before Sheena could leave the forest she was stopped by four ANBU. "Sheena Fujibayashi, did you find the reason of your student's attack" asked one of the ANBU

"Yes, they were attacked by a giant snake summon" said Sheena

"Are you sure" asked another ANBU

"Yes, it disappeared in a giant puff of smoke" said Sheena

"Inform Hokage-sama of this immediately" commanded the first ANBU

Sheena watched the ANBU jumped into the forest as fast as they could. _"What's the hurry" thought Sheena_

Sheena left the forest and headed towards the Hokage tower. Along the way she passed the Jounin-sensei, who started running with her, asking "What's the hurry"

"I was ordered by ANBU to tell the Hokage about the cause of my student's attack" said Sheena

The Jounin-sensei followed Sheena to the Hokage tower. Once they got there, they went into the Hokage's office as he looked at them when they came in. "Ah Sheena, I was wondering when you would show up" said Sarutobi

"You were expecting me" asked Sheena

"Yes, since something like that could only come from your students" said Sarutobi

"It did" said Sheena

"What was it" asked Sarutobi

"Lloyd's and Colette's strongest attack" said Sheena

"I have never seen anything like it" said Sarutobi

"It's a bloodline jutsu" said Sheena

"They're related" asked Kakashi

"No" said Sheena

"Due to certain aspects of the bloodline, all intended have to undergo a ritual to receive the bloodline" she said as her summons told her

"I also expect Lloyd's father to show up soon" she added

"What do you mean" asked Sarutobi

"Parents can feel when their children use the stronger aspects of the bloodline. So he should be here soon to see why they used the strongest attack" said Sheena

"Anything I should expect about him" asked Sarutobi

"Lloyd uses his mother's name" said Sheena

Back in the forest, Lloyd and friends have found a safe place to rest for the night. "We will go looking for Sasuke and Sakura tomorrow" said Lloyd as he lay down

"Won't we be attacked while we are sleeping" asked Naruto

"We will be keeping watch" said Colette pointing between her and Lloyd

"Alright" said Naruto

Naruto lay down and Hinata snuggled up to him as they both went to sleep. Genis and Presea lay down on the other side and went to sleep as well. Colette lay down next to Lloyd and rested her head on his shoulder as they watched over their friends.

The next morning, everyone woke up and they started their search for Sasuke and Sakura. They eventually found them surround by three other Konoha teams. "We finally found you" said Naruto when they landed in the clearing

"What took you so long" yelled Sakura

"We were attacked by this giant snake which they killed" said Naruto pointing to Lloyd and friends

"Then we thought it best to rest and search for you tomorrow morning" said Lloyd

"What happened" asked Colette

"We were attacked by this creepy snake guy who did something to Sasuke and we were just attacked by the Oto team" said Sakura

"So that's why everybody is here" said Genis

"Well, we got to get going" said Lloyd jumping up into the trees

"See you at the tower" said Colette as they followed after Lloyd

An hour or two later they arrived at the tower and went inside. "Now what" asked Lloyd seeing no one around them

"I think we are supposed to open the scrolls now" said Genis

"Why" asked Lloyd

"I think the scrolls have the missing words to that saying" said Genis pointing at the writing on the wall

"Alright" said Lloyd as he took out the two scrolls

He handed one of them to Colette and they opened them. They saw they both had a half of a symbol on them that started smoking. They both threw them away and prepared to attack them until a Chunin appeared from the smoke. "Congratulations on completing the second exam of the Chunin exams" said the Chunin

"You can rest, relax, or do anything you want in this tower until the five days are up" he said as he disappeared in another puff of smoke

"We did it" cheered Lloyd


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia

* * *

After the five days were up, all the teams that passed the second exam were in the tower's fighting arena standing before the Hokage. "Congratulations to all those teams that passed the second exam" said Sarutobi

"Now I will explain the reason for these exams" he said

He went on to explain how the Chunin exams are a replacement for the wars that broke out between all the countries. "Now I will explain the rules for the third exam" said Sarutobi

Before he could they all heard someone cough. A sickly looking man with a sword strapped to his back stepped forward. "Allow me Hokage-sama" said the man

"Of course" said Sarutobi

"I am Hayate Gekkou, proctor for the third exam" said Hayate

"But before we get to there we must first have the preliminaries" he said

"Why preliminaries" asked Sakura

"Because too many genin passed the first two exams" explained Hayate

"Dignitaries from all the different countries and other future clients will attend the third exam. They all have very busy schedules, so we only have a limited amount of time for the third exam" he continued

"The matches will appear on this screen" he finished pointing up

A screen came out of the wall above a statue of a hand sign. "The matches will be chosen at random" said Hayate

"This is now everyone for himself. So if you want to quit, you can do so without affecting your team" he said

Lloyd and Colette heard Sakura try to get Sasuke to quit but he told her no before grabbing the spot where the shoulder meets the neck. _"I wonder what that was about" they thought_

Kiba's and Shino's third teammate said that they wanted to quit. Hayate nodded his head and they left. After they were gone Hayate waited to see if anyone else wanted to quit. When he saw no one else wanted to, he said "The preliminaries will start now"

Names started blurring by on the screen until it finally stopped on two. "The first match is Sasuke Uchiha vs. Lloyd Irving" said Hayate

Sasuke smirked at the chance to finally fight and beat Lloyd. "So would everyone but those two please go up to the balconies" said Hayate

So everyone but Sasuke and Lloyd went up to the balconies where the teams met up with their sensei. There were four flashes of light near Sheena as Undine, Sylph, Celsius, and Luna appeared. "What are your summons doing here Sheena" asked Kakashi

Sheena just shrugged her shoulders as Luna said "We have come to watch the preliminaries"

Hayate stood between Lloyd and Sasuke as Sasuke said "I will finally prove that the Uchiha are the strongest"

Lloyd just inwardly sighed as Hayate said "The first match of Sasuke Uchiha vs. Lloyd Irving will now begin"

Hayate jumped back as Lloyd started making hand seals. He finished as he called out "Kirigakure no Jutsu"

A mist appeared that shrouded the whole arena. "Ku, ku, ku, you think you can actually beat me. Without your precious eyes you are nothing" said Lloyd hidden in the mist

"SHUT UP" yelled Sasuke looking around

"Ohh, what's the matter? Did I hurt you" Lloyd asked mockingly from the mist

"Stop hiding you coward" yelled Sasuke

After Sasuke finished yelling the mist starting swirling around the arena before it disappeared revealing Yggdrasill floating above the ground.

Up in the stands Genis palmed his face as he said "Why does Lloyd have to be so theatric"

"It must come from his mother's side of the family" said Sheena

Back in the arena, Yggdrasill raised his hand pointing it at Sasuke as he said "How dare you call me a coward you inferior being"

"JUDGEMENT RAY" he yelled

A beam of light came down and struck Sasuke making him scream out in pain until he fell to the ground unconscious. Lloyd cancelled the henge while thinking _"I didn't put that much mana into it. So why did it hurt so much"_

"Winner of the first match, Lloyd Irving" shouted Hayate

Lloyd went up to the stands only to be yelled at by Sakura. "Why did you do that to Sasuke-kun" yelled Sakura

Only to be hit on the head by Luna's staff. "What did you do that for" shouted Sakura

"Lloyd didn't mean to hurt Sasuke since he only put a little mana into the attack. The only reason for that attack to hurt Sasuke so much is for him to be weak to the Light element" said Luna

"How do you know that" shouted Sakura

"I am the summon spirit of Light" said Luna

The names on the board starting blurring by again until it stopped on two names. "The second match is Shino Aburame vs. Zaku Abumi" said Hayate

Shino ending up winning the match as he used his bugs to plug up the holes is Zaku's hands. So when Zaku tried to use them, it blew his arms off. After the arena was cleared the next two names appeared on the board. "The third match is Kankurou vs. Presea Combatir"

Presea and Kankurou walked down to the arena and stood before each other. "The third match of Kankurou vs. Presea Combatir with now begin" said Hayate as he jumped back

Kankurou took the bandaged package off his back and put it on the ground. "I won't even need Karasu to beat you" said Kankurou

Presea said nothing as Kankurou charged at her. When he was close enough she jumped over him and flipped though the air before bringing down her axe on the package. Everyone gasped as Kankurou fell to the ground and was revealed as a puppet. While the white bandages of the package were turning red. "KANKUROU" yelled Temari

Presea took out her axe and swung it once to get the blood off it before putting it away. "Winner of the third match, Presea Combatir" shouted Hayate

Presea went back up to the stands where Genis asked "Did you know that would happen"

"No" said Presea

"I was hoping to get him to quit by destroying his weapon" she said looking down

Genis hugged Presea as the next two names appeared on the board. "The fourth match is Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka" said Hayate

The match was boring and it ended with both of them knocking each other out. After they were taken out of the arena the next two names appeared. "The fifth match is Temari vs. Tenten" said Hayate

The match started out with Tenten throwing weapons at Temari only for her to blow them away with her fan. Then Tenten took out two scrolls and started throwing a huge amount of weapons at Temari. Temari fully opened her fan and swung it while shouting "Kamaitachi"

Tenten was caught in a tornado of wind and weapons. She received numerous cuts from the slicing winds and her own weapons. Temari ended her jutsu and closed her fan as Tenten's unconscious body started to fall to the ground. Temari held out her closed fan to catch Tenten but Fairess flew out and caught Tenten before that could happen. "You have already won. No need to cause further damage" said Fairess

Temari just put her fan on her back and crossed her arms. "Winner of the fifth match, Temari" shouted Hayate

Fairess put Tenten down on a stretcher as more names blurred by on the board before two names appeared. "The sixth match is Shikamaru Nara vs. Genis Sage" said Hayate

Genis walked down to the arena and got his kendama ready. _"I have to attack as soon as possible so he can't use his shadow" thought Genis_

Shikamaru slowly walked to arena while saying "Troublesome"

"The sixth match of Shikamaru Nara vs. Genis Sage will now begin" said Hayate

Genis immediately held out his kendama and yelled out "SPREAD"

A column of water shot up under Shikamaru throwing him into the air. Genis then called out "THUNDER BLADE"

A blade of lighting came down and struck Shikamaru pushing him into the ground. Shikamaru screamed out before falling unconscious. "Winner of the sixth match, Genis Sage" shouted Hayate

Genis returned to the stands while more names blurred by on the screen before stopping on two. "The seventh match is Colette Brunel vs. Kin Tsuchi" said Hayate

Colette and Kin went down to the arena and stood before each other. "The seventh match of Colette Brunel vs. Kin Tsuchi will now begin" said Hayate

Kin began by throwing some senbon needles at Colette only for her to destroy them with her chakrams. _"Damn it" thought Kin_

"_Now I can't use my genjutsu" she thought_

Colette ran at Kin while swinging her chakrams yelling "GRAND CHARIOT"

Kin jumped up to avoid the lighting attack and Colette smirked. That is exactly what she wanted her to do. Colette disappeared and appeared behind Kin yelling out "TORRENTIAL PARA BALL"

Kin screamed out as she was hit by multiple electric balls and crashed into the ground. Colette landed gracefully on the ground as Hayate shouted out "Winner of the seventh match, Colette Brunel"

Colette walked back to the stands as Sheena said "That was great Colette. You have really come a long way"

"Thank you Sheena" said Colette

Some more names blurred by before stopping on two. "The eighth match is Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka" said Hayate

"Looks like we lucked out Akamaru, we got a easy fight" said Kiba as he jumped down to the arena

"Good luck Naruto-kun" said Hinata

"Thanks Hinata-chan" said Naruto as he jumped down to the arena

Naruto and Kiba stood before each other as Hayate said "The eighth match of Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka will now begin"

"I will finish this in one move" boasted Kiba as he charged forward

"You can try" said Naruto

Naruto jumped away right before Kiba could hit him but Kiba was able to stop right before he hit the wall. _"Damn" thought Naruto_

Naruto landed on the ground and charged at Akamaru to take him out. "No you don't" shouted Kiba

He preformed some hand signs before saying "Shikyaku no Jutsu"

Kiba took on a more feral appearance and charged at Naruto and tackled him to the ground before he could reach Akamaru. Kiba then jumped back to Akamaru and took something out of his pouch. "Let's do it Akamaru" said Kiba as he tossed a pill at Akamaru

Akamaru ate the pill and his fur turned red. He then jumped onto Kiba's back while Kiba put his hands in a hand seal. "Juujin Bunshin" said Kiba as they were covered in smoke

When the smoke cleared there was two feral Kibas, one on top on the other. "Gatsuuga" shouted Kiba

Both Kibas became spinning drills that headed towards Naruto. Naruto jumped over them as both Kibas stopped behind him. One of the Kibas took some small black balls from his pouch and threw them at Naruto. Naruto jumped back and the black balls hit the ground causing a cloud of smoke to appear. In the smoke cloud, Naruto closed his eyes and put his hands on the hilts of his swords. While on the outside, the two Kibas became drills again and shot into the smoke cloud.

There were some screams before it all went silent. Everyone waited for the smoke cloud to clear and was shocked at what they saw. For when it cleared, it showed Naruto standing with rips all over his clothing while Kiba and Akamaru were on the ground unconscious with slash marks all over their bodies.

"Winner of the eighth match, Naruto Uzumaki" shouted Hayate


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia and Naruto

Thanks to TalesOfStuff and knownobody for your reviews.

* * *

"You trained your student well Kakashi" said Kurenai

Sheena started laughing when she heard this. "What is so funny" asked Kurenai

"You actually think Kakashi trained them" said Sheena

"That was the result of me and my team's training him" she said

Naruto came back up to the balcony and was hugged by Hinata. "That was great" said Hinata

"Thank you" said Naruto returning the gesture

"Good job Naruto" said Lloyd patting him on the shoulder

"Thank you" said Naruto

More names whizzed by until they stopped on two. "The Ninth match is Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga" said Hayate

Hinata started trembling and had a scared look on her face. "You can do this Hinata-chan" said Naruto

"Show everyone your true power" said Colette

"No matter what happens, we are proud of you" said Sheena

"Thank you" said Hinata smiling a little

She walked down to the arena where Neji was already waiting. "The Ninth match of Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga will now begin" said Hayate

"Give up Hinata-sama, Fate had decreed that I will win" said Neji

Hinata said nothing as she activated her Byakugan and slid into her Juken stance. "Then I will prove you can't defy Fate" said Neji

They both ran at each other and started fighting. After trading multiple blows they broke apart and Neji was shocked. She actually closed off some of his tenketsu! _"I must have been careless if I let a weakling like her close off some of my tenketsu" thought Neji_

Hinata was breathing a little heavily but was smiling on the inside. She actually was able to land a couple of hits on Neji. But when they met again Neji attacked with more ferocity that Hinata could keep up with and ended up with Neji sending a palm strike to Hinata's stomach causing her to cough up some blood. "Give it up, you have no chance of beating me" said Neji

"I won't give up" shouted Hinata

She charged at Neji who blocked her attacks before sending a palm strike at her chest that sent her flying backwards before she crashed into ground and rolled a little. "Call it proctor, she won't be getting up" said Neji

Hayate was about to call it when Hinata yelled "NO"

She struggled to her feet breathing heavily as Neji said "Why do you fight, a weakling like you will never beat someone like me"

"Just because I can't beat you with the Juken doesn't mean I won't win" said Hinata

"What are you going to do then" asked Neji smugly

Hinata closed her eyes and said "Heal"

Her body glowed green as all her injuries healed. Neji was shocked when he saw all of her tenketsu open up and her body healing herself. _"Where did she learn that" thought Neji_

Hinata then put her hands on the hilts of swords and everybody's eyes widen when they saw sheathed swords appear. She then drew them and settled into her Juken stance. "Do not think those will help you" said Neji

He charged at her only to stop in shock at the new stance Hinata entered. _"How does she know that" thought Neji shocked_

Hinata took advantage of Neji's shock and began her attack. "Sword Rain Alpha" shouted Hinata

She sent multiple thrusts at Neji piercing his tenketsu before she finished with a shout of "Sonic Thrust"

She pierced Neji's stomach before he flew back a few inches and hit the ground unconscious. "Winner of the ninth match, Hinata Hyuga" shouted Hayate

Hinata fell to the ground only using one of her swords to prop her up breathing heavily. Sheena jumped down and picked her saying "Good job Hinata"

Hinata smiled before she fell unconscious dropping her swords. But instead of hitting the ground, they appeared in their sheaths before disappearing. The medics took Neji's body away as a couple of names flashed by before stopping on two. "The tenth match is Rock Lee vs. Gaara" said Hayate

Lee cheered loudly as he jumped down to the arena as Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand. "The tenth match of Rock Lee vs. Gaara will now begin" said Hayate

It was a brutal match that ended with Gaara using his sand to crush Lee's left arm and leg. He was about to crush Lee's entire body when his sand became mush after being hit by a water blast from Undine. "Winner of the tenth match, Gaara" said Hayate

Gaara went back to the stands as the medics took Lee away. Colette followed after them and said "I might be able to help him"

"You can try" said the first medic

"But only someone like Tsunade could completely heal him" said the second medic

Colette put her hands over Lee's body and said "Cure"

Lee's body glowed green for a bit before it died down. Colette walked back to the stands a little winded as one of the medics shouted "He's fully healed"

Back in the arena the last two names appeared on the board. "The final match is Chouji Akimichi vs. Dosu Kinuta" said Hayate

It was a short match as Dosu used his sound amplifier to knock out Chouji. "Winner of the final match, Dosu Kinuta" shouted Hayate

"Now will all the winners come down to the arena floor" he said

All the winners left the balcony and stood in front of Hayate. "Congratulations on moving on to the third exam" said Sarutobi

"You will now have a month break so we can allow time for all the dignitaries to arrive" he said

"Use this time to rest and train for the battles ahead" he said

"Before you leave we will decide the matches for the third exam" said Hayate

"Anko is coming by with a box. Remove a slip of paper from it and tell us the number you got" he said

Anko went by and all the winners picked a number with Sheena picking for Hinata. "Now please tell me your numbers" said Hayate

"One" said Naruto

"Two" said Sheena

"Three" said Shino

"Four" said Genis

"Five" said Colette

"Six" said Temari

"Seven" said Presea

"Eight" said Dosu

"Nine" said Lloyd

"Ten" said Gaara

Ibiki wrote down the names and showed them the tournament bracket. "Here are the matches" said Ibiki

"Naruto Uzumaki vs. Hinata Hyuga"

"Shino Aburame vs. Genis Sage"

"Colette Brunel vs. Temari"

"Presea Combatir vs. Dosu Kinuta"

"Lloyd Irving vs. Gaara"

"Are there any questions" asked Sarutobi

"Yes" said Genis

"What is it" asked Sarutobi

"How does a person become a Chunin" asked Genis

"There will be judges watching all of the fights. Once the tournament is over, the judges will confer with each other to decide who becomes Chunin" explained Sarutobi

"You all could possibly become Chunin or none of you will" he continued

"Winning in the tournament doesn't guarantee you will be become Chunin, it just gives you more of a chance to show off to the judges" he continued

"You could lose your first match and still become Chunin if you show you are ready" he finished

"Are there any more questions" he asked

Seeing there were none he said "You're dismissed"

Everyone left the tower as the summon spirits disappeared in four flashes of light. Outside Colette took Hinata from Sheena's arms saying "I will take her home"

"Alright" said Sheena

At the Hyuga clan compound, a branch family member when up to Hiashi's office door and knocked on it. "Come in" said Hiashi

The branch member walked in and bowed to Hiashi. "What is it" asked Hiashi

"The preliminaries for the third round of the Chunin exams just finished" said the branch family member

"Your daughter and cousin fought…" he began to say

But Hiashi interrupted him by saying "I know the result of that"

"_He does" thought the branch member_

"Get me some tickets so I can watch Neji complete" said Hiashi

"But…" the branch member began to say

"That is all" said Hiashi

"Yes Hiashi-sama" said the branch member

He left Hiashi's office thinking _"He didn't give me a chance to say that Hinata-sama won"_

On the way back to their apartment Lloyd asked "How do you feel about fighting Hinata in the finals"

"It will be just like any other spar we have. It will be just in front of an audience" said Naruto

"That's a good attitude to have" said Lloyd

"But what about you" asked Naruto?

"You have to go up against Gaara" he said

"I got it under control" said Lloyd

Presea stayed with Genis as he went back to Sakura's house. When they got there Sakura's mother asked "What are you doing here"

"Sasuke is in the hospital after losing in the preliminaries and I didn't want to stay alone" said Presea

But in reality she was worried what Sasuke might do after losing to Lloyd like he did. "You are welcome here then" said Sakura's mother

"Thank you" said Presea

Back at the Hyuga compound, Colette was laying Hinata down on her bed. She was about to get ready for bed herself when she saw Hanabi walk in. "Why didn't you take her to the hospital" asked Hanabi angrily

"Why would I take her to the hospital when she only has chakra exhaustion" asked Colette

Hanabi's eyes widen a little as she said "But everyone is saying that Neji beat Hinata"

"Well he did beat her with the Juken but Hinata won the match thanks to the training me and Lloyd gave her" said Colette

"But Father said that Neji won" said Hanabi

Colette sighed and said "He must have heard about the match and automatically assumed that Neji won"

"Well, he will be in for a big surprise when the finals begin" she said smirking


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to TalesOfStuff and knownobody for your reviews.

* * *

In the morning Hinata woke up and stretched. "Good morning Hinata" said Colette

"Good morning" said Hinata

"How are you feeling" asked Colette

"I feel a little sore but that is about it" said Hinata

"That's good" said Colette

"So who am I fighting in the finals" asked Hinata

"Naruto" said Colette

Hinata looked down at that. "Don't worry about it Hinata" said Colette

"Just think about it as another spar but just in front of people" she said

"Alright" said Hinata

They started to get dressed for the day. When they were done Colette said "Just to warn you, everybody thinks you lost to Neji"

"Why" asked Hinata

"Because when your father heard about your match, he automatically assumed that Neji won" said Colette

Hinata looked down as she started trembling a little. Colette went over and hugged her. "I thought I finally proven that I wasn't weak" cried Hinata into Colette's chest

"You did prove it to the people that care about you" said Colette

"But Hanabi doesn't know it" said Hinata

"She does now" said Colette

"Hmm" asked Hinata looking at Colette' face

"She came into our bedroom last night angry asking why I didn't take you to hospital. I told her that I didn't need to. She asked how when Neji beat you. And I told her that you won" said Colette

"That is how I knew that everybody thinks you lost and your father's reaction" she explained

"Oh" said Hinata

Colette held Hinata for a few more minutes before Hinata pulled away. "Feeling better now" asked Colette

Hinata nodded her head as Colette said "Good"

"Let's go" she said

As they were leaving their room Colette said "Just think of it this way, imagine what your father will do when he finds you fighting in the finals instead of Neji"

A small smirk appeared on Hinata's face when she heard that.

They went to their training grounds and saw Naruto, Lloyd, Genis, Presea, and Sheena were already there. "You are finally here" said Sheena

Naruto ran up to Hinata and asked "Are you alright Hinata-chan"

"I am feeling much better now" said Hinata

"That's good" said Naruto giving her a quick hug and a kiss

Hinata blushed at Naruto's actions as Sheena said "Congratulations on going to the final round of the Chunin Exams"

"I am very proud of all of you" she said

They all smiled at Sheena's praise as she continued "As a reward, I am taking all of you to the Hot Springs"

"Oh great" said Lloyd sighing remembering what happened the last time they went to a Hot Springs

"Don't worry Lloyd, Zelos isn't here to mess it up this time" said Genis patting Lloyd's shoulder

They left the training grounds and headed over to the Hot Springs. They went inside and split up to go to the men's and women's springs. The girls were all relaxing in the spring with their eyes closed when Colette's angelic hearing heard giggling. She concentrated and discovered the person's voice was male. She quickly did some hand seals under the water and thought _"Kirigakure no Jutsu"_

After the mist appeared Colette tapped Sheena on the shoulder and whispered what she heard.

Peeping though a hole in the fence Jiraiya was looking at the woman that came in with her students. He then saw a mist appeared and thought _"Damn it"_

He then felt the chakra in the mist and thought _"I better get out of here"_

He jumped away just as a figure attacked the spot he was previously in. When the smoke cleared Jiraiya saw the figure was a light blue skinned woman with dark blue lines on her arms and legs. She has short black hair with an aqua blue headband and blue eyes. She is wearing a white strapless tank top outlined in gold with gold bracelets and a gold belt that is holding two long pieces of dark fabric covering the front and back of her legs. On her feet were a sturdy looking pair of boots.

"_What is she" thought Jiraiya_

He then felt an attack coming and jump back narrowly missing being hit by a blue sword. He saw the person holding the sword was another light blue skinned woman. But she had purple hair and was wearing long purple dress.

"_Are they related" thought Jiraiya_

Jiraiya then started running away with Celsius and Undine close behind him.

On the other side of the male hot springs away from the wall Lloyd, Genis, and Naruto were resting in the hot springs when Naruto asked "What happened last time that you wanted to be as far from the fence as possible"

"The last time we went to a Hot Springs Lloyd was tricked by an older man into following him into the women's hot springs. When they were caught the older man left leaving Lloyd to take the blame" said Genis

They then heard a commotion and saw a middle aged white haired man run by them being chased by Celsius and Undine. "What is going on Undine" asked Lloyd

"This pervert was peeking on Sheena and her students" said Undine

Lloyd, Genis, and Naruto immediately got out of the water and changed back into their clothes. They then joined Celsius and Undine in chasing after the white haired man. They were soon joined by Sheena, Colette, Presea, and Hinata.

In the office of the Hokage Sarutobi was working on his paperwork when he saw Jiraiya come crashing though his window. He hit the floor as two figures landed in front of him. "Nowhere to run now pervert" said Celsius cracking her knuckles

"You shall pay for what you have done" said Undine

After they finished beating up Jiraiya they both disappeared in two flashes of light as Sarutobi said "You tried to peek on Sheena"

"How did you know that" asked Jiraiya as he picked himself up

"Those were her summons" said Sarutobi

"They were summons" exclaimed Jiraiya

"Yes" said Sarutobi

"I never heard of summons like that" said Jiraiya

"They only come from her village" said Sarutobi

Then Sheena and her team arrived though the window. "Ah Naruto, I was just about to call for you" said Sarutobi

"What is it you need" asked Naruto

"I would like for you to meet your teacher for the month, Jiraiya" said Sarutobi pointing at Jiraiya

"That pervert" shouted Naruto

"I'm not a pervert" said Jiraiya

They all just looked at him as he proclaimed "I'm a Super Pervert"

"That isn't something I would happily proclaim" said Lloyd

"I happy with the teacher I have now, so I don't need a pervert" said Naruto

"You ungrateful brat, I'm one of the Sannin" exclaimed Jiraiya

"Sannin" said Genis confused

"We were the strongest Shinobi of our day" exclaimed Jiraiya

"Oh" said Genis

"Oh right, let's go then" said Naruto

They both left the Hokage's office and headed out to one of the training fields. The field they arrived at had a river running through it. "So what are you going to teach me" asked Naruto

"How to walk on water" said Jiraiya

"Already know it" said Naruto

"I can fight on it too" he said

"Alright, how about I teach you how to summon" said Jiraiya

"Cool" shouted Naruto

Jiraiya bit his finger before smearing some of his blood on one of his hands. He then performed some hand signs before he slammed his hand on the ground shouting out "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

A large toad appeared that spit out a large scroll. "A frog" said Naruto

"It's not a frog, it's a toad" shouted Jiraiya

"Just sign your name in blood and you will be able to summon them" he said

"How are they suppose to help me in the finals" asked Naruto

"Hmm" said Jiraiya bewildered

"I am going to be fighting taijutsu and kenjutsu users in the finals" said Naruto

"Well…" was all that Jiraiya could say

"If you are not going to help me with my training for the finals, then I am leaving" said Naruto

He then left the training field. He eventually found the training field Sheena and the rest of his team was using and went there. "Back already" asked Sheena when she saw Naruto

"Yeah" said Naruto

"What happened" asked Sheena

"He tried to teach me something I had known for a while and then how to summon toads" said Naruto

"Toads" said Genis

"Yeah" said Naruto

"I didn't see how that would help me with the finals, so I just left" he said

A couple of days later at night Hayate saw an Oto Nin talking to the Suna Jounin-sensei. _"Suna has betrayed us and plan to attack us" thought Hayate_

"_I have to get this to Hokage-sama" he thought_

He tried to get away but was soon caught by Baki.

Kratos saw the battle take place and went to help. He saw Hayate's sword get trapped and wind start to surround Baki's hand. He knew he wouldn't make it in time to block it, so he tried to redirect it. He was able to place his shield in a way that redirected the wind blade from cutting Hayate in half to hitting his leg.

Hayate screamed out in pain as the wind blade cut out a hunk from his leg. He fell to the ground and passed out from the pain. "Who are you" asked Baki looking at the owner of the shield

"Your superior" said Kratos

"Super Lighting Blade" he said

A blade of lighting came down and struck Baki. He screamed out in pain as he fell to the ground. "Hell Pyre" said Kratos

A fireball came down and destroyed Baki's body. Kratos then picked up Hayate and took him to the hospital.

The next day Sarutobi was reading over the report on Hayate's attack. _"We are going to need a new proctor for the finals" thought Sarutobi_

He signaled to one of the ANBU in the office and ordered "Get me Arshis"

"Yes Hokage-sama" said the ANBU

Sometime later a female ANBU with brown hair done up in a ponytail and a green and while dog like mask appeared before the Hokage. "What do need of me Hokage-sama" asked Arshis

"I want you to proctor the final round of the Chunin Exams" said Sarutobi

"Yes sir" said Arshis

She took off her mask revealing she had brown eyes. "Here is the list of matches" said Sarutobi handing over a scroll

Arshis took the scroll and read it over. At the end she let out a gasp, her eyes wide, and dropped the scroll. "What is it" asked Sarutobi concerned

"My son's name is on this list" said Arshis barely above a whisper


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to melodyhina123, pokemon-35055, and Narudevilfan for your reviews.

"_angelic speak_"

* * *

"Your son" said Sarutobi

"Who is it" he asked

"Lloyd" said Arshis

"But I was told he uses his mothers last name and your last name is Aurion" said Sarutobi

"I decided to keep my husband's name when I came here" said Arshis

"Oh" said Sarutobi

"If I knew that I would have told you when he came here two years ago" he said

"He's been here for two years" exclaimed Arshis

"Yes" said Sarutobi

"He came here when he was ten with some of his friends along with the leader of his village" he said

"_Leader of his village" thought Arshis confused_

Then the intercom on the Hokage's desk went off. "Yes" said Sarutobi

"_Lloyd's father is here to see you"_

"Send him in" said Sarutobi

"_Yes sir"_

The doors opened up and Kratos came in. Arshis turned around and said "Kratos"

"Anna" said Kratos

He saw the armor she was wearing and thought _"Only the most elite warriors in the village wear that"_

"_She has come a long way" he thought_

Anna ran up to Kratos and hugged him with Kratos returning the gesture. After a few minutes Sarutobi coughed to get their attention. They both spilt apart and stood before the Hokage. "Now you are here about your son's bloodline" asked Sarutobi

"_Bloodline" thought Anna confused_

"Yes" said Kratos

"Why did he use it" he asked

"Lloyd and his team were attacked by a giant snake summon during the second round of the Chunin exams in the Forest of Death" explained Sarutobi

"Ok" said Kratos

"You can find him at one of the training grounds" said Sarutobi

"Thank you" said Kratos

"You are both dismissed" said Sarutobi

"Yes sir" said Anna

She picked up the scroll before grabbing Kratos' hand and disappearing in a swirl of leaves. They reappeared outside of the Hokage tower as Anna hugged Kratos again. "How did you get here" asked Kratos

"I don't know" said Anna

"The last thing I remember is asking Dirk to look after Lloyd and give him my Exsphere when he was older. Then when I next wake up, I'm in the hospital in Konoha" she said

"How long have you been here" asked Kratos?

"Since after Kyubi attacked the village" said Anna

"_Then why didn't I see her" thought Kratos_

He then looked at her ANBU armor and thought _"I probably did but just thought she was another ANBU"_

"How did you get here" asked Anna

"And what did Hokage-sama mean by village leader and bloodline" she asked

Kratos looked around before saying "Let's go somewhere more private"

"Alright" said Anna

"Follow me" she said jumping away

Kratos followed Anna though the village until they came to the forest. After going a little ways in, Anna stopped and said "This should be good enough"

"Now explain" she said

"The village leader and bloodline are part of our cover story. Sheena is the next leader of Mizuho, so it was easily for her to act out that role. The bloodline was to explain Lloyd's angelic abilities" explained Kratos

"Lloyd's an angel" shouted Anna in shock

"Yes" said Kratos

"How" asked Anna

"Because of your Angelus Crystal" said Kratos

"Oh" said Anna

"But how did you get here" she asked

"Origin told us to come here" said Kratos

"I wonder if he is behind this" he said thinking out loud

"I am going to find Lloyd" he said

Before he took off he said "One more thing, Lloyd is really seventeen years old"

"WHAT" yelled Anna?

"But Hokage-sama said he was only twelve" she said

"He used one of the angelic abilities that allow you to change what age you look" said Kratos

He then took off and started looking for Lloyd. He eventually found him training with his team in one of the training grounds. "_LLOYD_" yelled Kratos

"_What is it_" asked Lloyd

"_I need you to come with me_" said Kratos

"_Bring Colette as well_" he added

"_Alright_" said Lloyd

"We need to go Colette" said Lloyd

"Alright" said Colette

They both jumped away before taking off once they were out of sight. They then started following after Kratos. Back at the training ground Sheena thought _"What could Kratos want with them"_

Lloyd and Colette followed Kratos back to where he left Anna. Along the way Kratos said "Change back to your original ages"

Both Lloyd and Colette nodded and changed back to their seventeen year old selves. When they landed, Anna looked at them and thought _"Who is that girl and how is she an angel as well"_

Lloyd and Colette saw the ANBU and Lloyd asked "What is that ANBU doing here"

"She is your mother" said Kratos

"WHAT" yelled Lloyd and Colette?

"But she's dead" said Lloyd

"I thought so too until I ran into her in the Hokage's office" said Kratos

"She doesn't know how she got here but I might" he said

"How" asked Lloyd

"Origin" said Kratos

"I want you to call him so I can ask him" he said

"Alright" said Lloyd

"ORIGIN" he yelled

In a flash of light Origin appeared. "Yes" said Origin

"Are you behind this" asked Kratos pointing at Anna

"No" said Origin

"Then how did she get here" asked Kratos

"I do not know" said Origin

"Even if I wanted to do something, I was sealed inside you at the time" he said

"So this isn't one of the reasons why we came here" asked Lloyd

"No it isn't" said Origin

"Alright" said Lloyd

"Is that all" asked Origin

"Yes" said Lloyd

"Farwell" said Origin

He then disappeared in a flash of light. "I guess we won't know then" said Lloyd

Anna ran up to Lloyd and hugged him while crying. "My baby boy is all grown up" cried Anna

"Mom" said Lloyd hugging her

After a few minutes Anna let go and looked at Colette. "Who are you" asked Anna

"My name Colette Brunel"

"I'm Lloyd's girlfriend" she said

"It's nice to meet you" said Anna

"But why are you a angel" she asked

"Well" said Colette looking down

"It will be much easier to show you that tell you" said Lloyd

He then held out his hand as Flamberge and Vorpal shot out of their sheathes and form the Eternal Sword. Lloyd then grabbed it and said "I will show you our memoires"

"_Uh oh" thought Kratos_

"_Anna is going to kill me when she sees what I did" he thought_

He slowly tried to sneak away as the Eternal Sword released a flash of light. Anna saw everything that happened on their Journey of Regeneration and the journey to reunite the worlds. As the memories went on Anna started releasing more and more killing intent. _"I'm dead" thought Kratos_

Once the memories ended Anna stood there for a few minutes before yelling "KRATOS"

She quickly drew her katana and brought it down on Kratos who was just able to block it with his sword. "You lied to me" shouted Anna

She broke away before trying another attack that Kratos blocked again. "You said you wouldn't return to Cruxis" shouted Anna

"When I couldn't find you and Lloyd, I thought you were both dead. So I returned thinking I had nothing to live for" said Kratos

Anna jumped away before asking "Then why didn't you do anything when you found him again"

"You even tried to turn the girl he loved into Martel's vessel" she shouted

"I couldn't do anything without putting Lloyd in danger from Mithos. The only thing I could do was help from behind the scenes" said Kratos

"He did" said Lloyd

Anna turned to look at Lloyd. "Without him I wouldn't have been able to form the pact with Origin or use the Eternal Sword" said Lloyd

Anna dropped her katana before falling to her knees and started crying. Kratos got down next to her and held her as she cried. "I'm so sorry Anna" said Kratos

"He really does mean it" said Lloyd

"He wanted me to send him away on Derris-Kharlan to repent for what it did" he said

"He even wanted to die when he released Origin's seal" said Colette

Anna slowly stopped crying before looking at Kratos. "I forgive you" said Anna

She then kissed him which he returned.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to Chewie Cookies, Forever New Yorker, and knownobody for your reviews.

* * *

They slowly parted from each other as they got up off the ground. "Who else is with you" asked Anna

"Genis and Presea" said Lloyd

"Who are you staying with" asked Anna

"I am staying with Naruto, Colette is with Hinata, Genis is with Sakura, and Presea is with Sasuke" said Lloyd

"Why were you in the Hokage's office" asked Kratos

"I'm the proctor for the Chunin Exams finals" said Anna

"I was shocked to see Lloyd's name on the list and Hokage-sama has just finished explaining it to me when you came in" she said

"We have to get back to our team" said Lloyd

"Good luck" said Anna giving Lloyd a hug

"Thanks mom" said Lloyd

Then Lloyd and Colette took off and headed back to their team while changing back to their previous ages. When they got back they saw that Naruto and Hinata had already left for the day. "So what did Kratos want" asked Sheena

"To tell me that my mom is alive here" said Lloyd smiling

"WHAT" yelled Genis and Sheena?

"But how" asked Genis

"We don't know" said Lloyd

"We even asked Origin and he doesn't know since he was sealed in dad at the time" he said

"Why hasn't Kratos noticed her before" asked Sheena

"Because she is part of the ANBU" said Lloyd

"Oh" said Sheena

The rest of the month went by and it was soon time for the finals of the Chunin Exams. Anna was on the stadium floor in her Jounin uniform with her sword strapped to her back standing before the finalists. They were all here except for Dosu. "Welcome to the final round of the Chunin Exams" said Anna

"I am Anna Aurion the proctor for the final round" she said

"The first match is Naruto Uzumaki vs. Hinata Hyuga" she said

In the stands Hiashi was shocked at what he heard. _"WHAT" yelled Hiashi in his mind?_

Hanabi was secretly looking at her father's reaction while thinking _"Colette was right. His expression was priceless"_

Back down on the stadium floor everyone had left expect for Naruto, Hinata, and Anna. "Are you both ready" asked Anna

They both nodded as Anna said "The first match of Naruto Uzumaki vs. Hinata Hyuga will now begin"

Anna jumped back as Naruto and Hinata drew their swords and settled into their stances. A lot of people were shocked to see swords appear as Naruto and Hinata charged at each other. They met in several clashes before they both jumped back. Naruto put his hands in a hand sign and shouted "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

Multiple clones appeared around him as Hinata activated her Byakugan. She then settled into a stance that shocked many Hyuga mainly her father. _"Where did she learn that" thought Hiashi_

All the clones charged at Hinata as she shouted "Sword Rain Beta"

Her swords began blurs as she destroyed all the clones. But when she looked around she couldn't find Naruto anywhere. _"Where is he" thought Hinata_

She then saw Naruto charging at her from the side as she blocked both swords with one and closed the tenketsu in his left arm with the other. This caused Naruto to drop his sword as Hinata overpowered the other one and closed the tenketsu in his right arm. She then pointed her one of her swords at Naruto's throat and said "Give up"

But then her eyes widen in shock as she felt a sword at her throat as the Naruto in front of her exploded into smoke. _"A Kage Bunshin" Hinata shouted in her mind_

"_But how" she thought_

"_I closed some of its tenketsu" she thought_

"Give up" said Naruto

Hinata dropped her swords and said "I give up"

"Winner of the first match, Naruto Uzumaki" said Anna

Hinata picked up her swords and put them away as Naruto put away his before they left the stadium floor. Once inside the stadium Hinata asked "How did you do that"

"Well I was playing around with Kage Bunshin one day seeing what would happen if I put a lot of chakra into just one of them" said Naruto

"When I tested it out I found out it could take more than one hit. I tested it some more and found out that the more chakra I put into it the more hits it could take" he explained

"So that's why I thought it was you" said Hinata

"But you did great" said Naruto giving Hinata a hug

"You would have gotten me with that last move if it was me" he said

Hinata smiled as she leaned into his embrace. Back on the stadium floor Anna said "The second match is Shino Aburame vs. Genis Sage"

Shino and Genis walked down onto the stadium floor and stood before each other. "Are you both ready" asked Anna

They both nodded as Anna said "The second match of Shino Aburame vs. Genis Sage will now begin"

"ERUPTION" yelled Genis

Fire shot up from under Shino burning him. Then Genis yelled "ICE TORNADO"

A tornado of ice surrounded Shino as he screamed out before falling unconscious. "Winner of the second match, Genis Sage"

Shino was taken away by the medics as Genis left the stadium floor. "The third match is Colette Brunel vs. Temari" said Anna

Temari flew down on her fan as Colette walked down to the stadium floor. "Are you both ready" asked Anna

They both nodded as Temari glared at Colette. "The third match of Colette Brunel vs. Temari will now begin" said Anna

Temari took off her fan as she shouted "You will pay for what your teammate did to my brother"

"It was an accident" shouted Colette

"LIAR" yelled Temari as she swung her opened fan

"Presea didn't want to kill him. She only aimed for the package to destroy his weapon to make him give up" said Colette as she dodged the blast of wind

Her only answer was a stronger blast of wind. "She didn't know he switched places with his puppet" said Colette as she dodged the stronger blast of wind

"SHUT UP" yelled Temari

She swung her fan at Colette while shouting "Daikamaitachi no Jutsu"

Colette avoided the attack and appeared before Temari. "Give up" said Colette

"NEVER" yelled Temari while jumping back

"I will make your teammates feel the same pain I did" she shouted

Colette sighed as her eyes harden. "Then you are lost" said Colette

She disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared behind Temari. "Goodbye" said Colette

Temari's body hit the ground and fell into pieces. "Winner of the third match, Colette Brunel" said Anna

Colette left the stadium floor and went back to the contestant's box where Lloyd put his arms around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. Back on the stadium floor Anna said "The fourth match is Presea Combatir vs. Dosu Kinuta"

Presea came down to the stadium floor but Dosu never showed up. A few minutes later Anna said "Since Dosu Kinuta hasn't shown up, he is disqualified"

"The winner of the fourth match is Presea Combatir" she said

Presea left the stadium floor as Anna said "The fifth match is Lloyd Irving vs. Gaara"

Both Lloyd and Gaara walked down to the stadium floor and stood before each other. "Are you both ready" asked Anna

They both nodded as Anna said "The fifth match of Lloyd Irving vs. Gaara will now begin"

"Mother will have your blood" said Gaara in a demented tone of voice

Sand poured out of his gourd and shot at Lloyd. He jumped back and started chanting "Form a torrential vortex and engulf the evil spirits"

"TIDAL WAVE" he yelled

A huge wave of water shot forward turning all the sand into mush and soaking Gaara. _"He can do elemental magic as well" thought Anna_

"I call upon thee in the land of the dead, to unleash thy fury of thunder" chanted Lloyd

"INDIGNATION" he yelled

A huge bolt of lightning came down striking Gaara causing him to scream out in pain before falling to the ground unconscious. But before Anna could declare Lloyd the winner, feathers started falling from the sky making everyone fall asleep and there was an explosion in the Kage's box. _"Then invasion has begun" thought Anna_

All the Konoha Shinobi dispelled the genjutsu and was attacked by Suna and Oto Shinobi. Lloyd went to help when sand started swirling behind him. He looked behind him and saw a giant tanuki form out of the sand. **"FREE AT LAST" yelled Shukaku**

"_Uh oh" thought Anna_

"I got this" shouted Lloyd

Anna looked at Lloyd before saying "Alright"

She jumped away as Lloyd brought out his wings and the Eternal Sword. **"Where is my first target" shouted Shukaku looking around**

"RIGHT HERE" yelled Lloyd above Shukaku

Shukaku looked up as Lloyd came down and spilt Shukaku and Gaara in half with the Eternal Sword. Its body collapsed into sand as Gaara's body fell to the ground in two pieces. Lloyd put the Eternal Sword away as Kratos and Colette landed beside him. "Let's go Lloyd" said Kratos

All three of them took off and flew towards the center of the village. "Where are we going dad" asked Lloyd

"We are going to the center of the village and cast Judgement on the entire village" said Kratos

"Hopefully that will get most of the invading Shinobi allowing the Konoha Shinobi to get rid of the rest without too many casualties" said Colette

"Alright" said Lloyd

They arrived at the center of the village and Lloyd and Colette started chanting "O holy one, cast thy purifying light upon these corrupt souls"

"Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Rest in peace, sinners" chanted Kratos

"JUDGMENT" all three of them yelled

Countless beams of light came down and stuck the village killing most of the invading Shinobi. Lloyd started panting before falling unconscious and was caught by Colette. "LLOYD" yelled Colette

"It looks like he is suffering from mana exhaustion" said Kratos

"Let's get him to the hospital" he said

Colette nodded as they flew off towards the hospital.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to Forever New Yorker, Chewie Cookies, knownobody, and Narudevilfan for your reviews.

* * *

Lloyd woke up in the hospital and looked around. He saw his friends and family all around him. "What happened" asked Lloyd

"You fell unconscious from mana exhaustion" said Kratos

"Oh" said Lloyd

"What happen with the invasion" he asked

"We managed to push them back and win" said Anna

"But Hokage-sama died using a kamikaze move on Orochimaru. But it only managed to destroy his arms and he escaped" she said

A couple of days after Lloyd got out of the hospital the village held a funeral for all that had fallen during the invasion including the Sandaime Hokage.

A couple of days after that Lloyd and all his friends were resting in one of the training fields when they saw someone running up to them. "LLOYD" yelled the man

As he got closer Lloyd looked at him and yelled out "YUAN"

"How did you get here" he asked

"Martel sent me" said Yuan

"You have to return" he said

"What's the matter" asked Lloyd

"All the remaining Desians are gathering together to destroy Sylvarant" said Yuan

Lloyd, Colette, Genis, and Presea gasped as Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi just looked confused. "Where are Kratos and Sheena" asked Yuan

"Sheena went to go get lunch and dad is probably with mom" said Lloyd

"WHAT" yelled Yuan?

"But Anna is dead" he said

"She isn't. She somehow appeared here and Origin doesn't know how" said Lloyd

"I will go get them and come back here" said Yuan

Once Yuan left Naruto asked "What was that about"

"_Damn it" thought Lloyd_

Seeing no way out of it, Lloyd brought out the Eternal Sword and showed the three of them all of their memoires. When it was over Lloyd and Colette had returned to their original ages. The three of them looked at them in awe; even Kyubi was impressed with what they did. Once they got over their awe Naruto said "We want to help you" with Hinata and Hanabi nodding

"Are you sure" asked Lloyd

"Yes" said Naruto

"You help us so now we want to return the favor" said Hinata with Hanabi nodding

"Alright then" said Lloyd

Yuan found Sheena going back to the training grounds carrying food. "Sheena" said Yuan

Sheena looked around and saw Yuan. "What are you doing here Yuan" asked Sheena

"The rest of the Desians are planning to attack Sylvarant. You need to get back to the others while I find Kratos and Anna" said Yuan

"Alright" said Sheena

Sheena left as Yuan continued to look around. He eventually saw a female dressed in armor with brown hair and a wearing a familiar looking mask. _"Is that an Arshis" thought Yuan_

"Anna" asked Yuan

Anna looked down and saw it was Yuan. She jumped down and asked "What are you doing here Yuan"

"Where is Kratos" asked Yuan

"I'm right here" said Kratos behind Yuan

Yuan turned around and shouted "I told you not to do that"

A small smirk appeared on Kratos' face as he asked "What is the problem"

"The rest of the Desians have grouped together to attack Sylvarant" said Yuan

"Let's go then" said Kratos

All three of them headed back to the area where everyone was waiting. Once they arrived Lloyd said "Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi are joining us"

"Yuan told you in front of them, didn't he" asked Kratos

"Yes" said Lloyd

"I thought they knew" said Yuan

Lloyd called Origin and he appeared in a flash of light. "Are you all ready" asked Origin

They all nodded expect Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi. "Shouldn't we tell someone we are leaving" asked Naruto

"So we wouldn't be marked as nuke nin" he added

"You do not need to worry about that" said Origin

"I can bring you back to the same time. So it would be like you have never left" he said

"Alright" said Naruto

They all disappeared in a flash of light.

In Sylvarant they appeared in the Renegade camp that was near the Desian camp. "Lord Yuan" said one of the Renegades

"Have there been any changes" asked Yuan

"No sir" said the Renegade

"Have everyone get ready. We attack tomorrow morning" said Yuan

"Yes sir" said the Renegade as he left

Yuan led them to his commanded tent and went inside. Inside they saw that the rest of their friends were here as well. "You guys are here as well" asked Lloyd

"Yes" said Regal

Raine went up to Genis and asked "How have you been doing"

"I'm great sis" said Genis

Once the greetings were all over, they begun to make a plan for tomorrow's attack. The next morning the Renegades surrounded the Desian camp and waited for the signal to attack. Off to the side Yuan, Lloyd, and all of his friends were waiting for the Renegades to get into position. Once they were Genis took out his kendama and started chanting. "Infinite power, grant me thy strength" chanted Genis

"METEOR STORM" he yelled

Large meteors came down striking the Desian camp. This was the signal the Renegades were waiting for and attacked. Yuan, Lloyd, and his group attacked as well.

The Desians started fighting back but their forces were falling quickly. Soon all that was left was the leaders in the middle. "Your little rebellion is over" said Yuan

"You will pay for this you traitors" shouted one of the leaders

"I don't think so" said Lloyd

The leaders felt swords and chakrams at their necks. _"Not them" thought the leaders scared_

"I thought you disappeared" shouted one of the leaders

"We did to draw you out" said Lloyd

One of the leaders looked behind him and saw they were behind them as well. "How are you doing this" shouted one of the leaders

"That is our little secret" said Colette giggling

"Goodbye" said Lloyd

Their Kage Bunshins slit the leaders' necks before dispelling themselves. "That takes care of them" said Lloyd

"You have learned some interesting skills while you were away" said Raine

"And a new attitude to things" said Regal

"We are going to start heading back" said Yuan

"Bye" said the others as he left

"Are you going to stay here" asked Naruto

"Yes" said Lloyd

Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi looked down at that. "Don't worry we will come to visit you" said Colette

She then took out a pair of chakrams and gave them to Hanabi. "These are the Stardust. They are the strongest chakrams I have beside my own" said Colette

"Thank you" said Hanabi giving Colette a hug

"I was going to give them to you when you were older. But I figure now is a good time" said Colette returning it

Origin appeared and said "It is time"

Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi nodded as Origin said "But I have a gift for you as well"

He opened his hand revealing four Cruxis Crystals. "Cruxis Crystals" shouted Lloyd and Colette

"Do not worry, these are made from my own mana, so there is nothing to worry about" said Origin

Lloyd and Colette calmed down as the four crystals disappeared. They appeared on Anna's, Hinata's, and Hanabi's neck and Naruto's wrist. Angel Wings then appeared on their backs. Anna's looked like Kratos', Naruto's looked like Lloyd's, and Hinata's and Hanabi's looked like Colette's.

"The crystals contain all the knowledge on your new abilities. You just have to train in the use of them" said Origin

"One more thing" he said

He touched Colette's and Hanabi's crystals and there was a small flash of light. "Now you have all of Colette's knowledge on fighting with chakrams. You just need to train in it as well" said Origin

Lloyd and Colette gave all three of them a hug as Colette said "Keep Naruto out of trouble"

"We will" said Hinata and Hanabi as Naruto pouted

"Take these" said Anna holding out five hitai-ates

Naruto took them and put them away. "Give them to the new Hokage when they decide on one" said Anna

"Alright" said Naruto

"Time to go" said Origin

The three of them disappeared in a flash of light.

They appeared back in their own world in the training grounds they were in. They closed their eyes and started to go over the information on their new abilities. They saw they had a different version of the Sharingan and Byakugan. "I wonder what is different" said Hinata

Both Hinata and Hanabi activated their Angelic Byakugan. "Wow, I can see farther and more clearly now" said Hinata

"There is no blind spot" exclaimed Hanabi

"Does it look any different" asked Hinata

"I don't know" said Naruto looking at them

"Why don't one of you deactivated your Angelic Byakugan and activated your regular Byakugan" he said

"Alright" said Hanabi

She deactivated her Angelic Byakugan and activated her regular Byakugan. Naruto took a close look and saw no difference. "I don't see any difference" said Naruto

"That means we can use this one and nobody will know it" said Hinata

They both deactivated their respective Byakugans and all three of them activated their Angelic Sharingan. Naruto started snickering as he looked at Hinata and Hanabi. "What's so funny" asked Hanabi

"You are with the Sharingan" said Naruto

Hinata and Hanabi took a look in nearby lake and saw what he meant. "I see what you mean" said Hanabi

They deactivated their Angelic Sharingan and started training. Hinata started helping Hanabi use her new chakrams as Naruto trained in his new abilities. Once it started getting dark out, they left and went to their respective homes.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to Chewie Cookies and knownobody for your reviews.

* * *

A couple of days later Jiraiya came to the training field Naruto and Hinata were training at. "Hey brat" shouted Jiraiya

"What do you want" asked Naruto

"You and your girlfriend are going to help me find Tsunade" said Jiraiya

"Is she going to be the new Hokage" asked Hinata

"Yes" said Jiraiya

"Is it alright with my father" asked Hinata

"Yes" said Jiraiya

"So go pack for a long term mission" he said

"Alright" both of them said

Once they were both packed they left the village with Jiraiya. "So where are going to look for her" asked Naruto

"She likes to drink and gamble, so we will look at the bars and casinos" said Jiraiya

But in the next town they were in Jiraiya was lured away by a pretty girl and told them to stay in their hotel room. "Stupid pervert" grumbled Naruto once they got to their room

But soon they heard a knock at their door. _"He can't have already got rejected" thought Naruto_

They both activated their Angelic Byakugan and took a look though the door. They saw two people wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. Naruto quickly pointed to the window and Hinata nodded. She quickly opened the window and they both turned invisible before jumping out of the window spreading their wings. They watched as the taller man took a bandaged sword off his back and broke down the door with it. They look around with the man saying "There is nobody here"

They were about to leave when they heard someone yell "ITACHI"

Naruto and Hinata looked and saw it was Sasuke. They saw him form some hand seals and grab his right arm with his left hand as a ball of lighting formed in his right hand. "CHIDORI" yelled Sasuke as he ran forward

Itachi just stood there emotionlessly before reaching out and grabbing Sasuke's hand. Itachi then broke it causing the Chidori to dissipate and Sasuke to scream out in pain. Itachi then grabbed Sasuke by the throat and slammed him up against a wall. "You still do not have enough hatred" said Itachi

"And you never will" he whispered into Sasuke's ear

He then activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and said "Tsukuyomi"

Naruto and Hinata saw Sasuke scream before falling unconscious and Itachi dropped him. Hinata grabbed onto Naruto shivering. Naruto quickly put his arms around her and held her as they saw Jiraiya appear with the woman he went after on his shoulder unconscious. Jiraiya then summoned some pink substance that covered the whole hallway. "You cannot escape" said Jiraiya

"This is the esophagus of the fire breathing toad" he said

Naruto and Hinata looked a little sick at that as Itachi and Kisame ran down the hallway. Once they got to the end, Itachi used Amaterasu to blow a hole in the wall and escape. Jiraiya ran after them but only saw a hole at the end of the hallway surrounded by black flames. He sealed the flames away before dispelling his summoning. He then went to go look at Sasuke when he heard someone shout "Dynamic Entry"

Jiraiya looked up only to be kicked in the head by Gai. Naruto and Hinata were inwardly laughing as Gai started apologizing to Jiraiya. "I am sorry Jiraiya-sama" said Gai

"I was using my hitai-ate as a mirror and only saw a dark figure" he said

"It's alright" said Jiraiya

Gai looked around and asked "Where are Naruto and Hinata"

They both appeared behind Gai as Naruto said "Yo"

Gai spun around and shouted "Damn you, you are just like my eternal rival"

"I am nothing like him" said Naruto

"Just take Sasuke back to Konoha Gai" said Jiraiya

"I am on it" shouted Gai

He picked up Sasuke's body and ran off. Once he was gone Jiraiya asked "Now where were you"

"When we heard a knock on the door, I looked though it with my Byakugan and saw it was two men wearing black cloaks with red clouds" said Hinata

"Akatsuki" said Jiraiya

"Who are they" asked Naruto

"Finish first" said Jiraiya

"Alright" said Naruto

"After I saw who they were, I opened a window and we snuck out and hid until they left" said Hinata

"Very good" said Jiraiya

Naruto and Hinata smiled as Jiraiya said "Akatsuki is a group of S-Class nuke-nin"

"Why are they after me" asked Naruto

Jiraiya gave quick look at Hinata that Naruto didn't miss. "They are after Kyubi" said Naruto

Jiraiya looked at Hinata and didn't see a reaction. "I have know about it for a long time" said Hinata

"Yes" said Jiraiya

"They are after all the Biju for unknown reasons" he said

"Let's go" he said as he jumped away

Naruto and Hinata quickly followed behind him and they left the town. When they arrived in the next town Jiraiya said "I am going to be teaching you a new jutsu while we search for Tsunade"

"What is it" asked Naruto

Jiraiya held out his hand and an orb a spinning chakra appeared. "The Rasengan" said Jiraiya

"Wow" said both Naruto and Hinata

"The jutsu requires no hand signs and is learned in three steps" said Jiraiya

"The first step is to pop a balloon filled with water" he said

He took a water balloon out of a bag near him and held it out in his hand. Many bumps appeared on the surface of the water balloon before it exploded. "The first step teaches you rotation" said Jiraiya

"Once you can pop a balloon like mine you can move onto the next step" he said

He then left as Naruto and Hinata each took out a water balloon. "So how did he do it" asked Naruto?

"He spun the chakra in multiple directions at once" said Hinata

Hinata was able to do it easily and was able to get Naruto to do it by the end of the day. When Jiraiya returned he asked "How far did you get"

"We both did it" said Naruto

"Show me" said Jiraiya

Naruto and Hinata put a water balloon in their hands and popped it. "Very good" said Jiraiya

"We will start on the second step tomorrow" he said

The next morning they were back out in the forest around the town. "Now for the second step" said Jiraiya

"You have to pop a rubber ball" he said

He took out a rubber ball from a bag near him and held it out in his hand. The ball suddenly exploded. "The second step teaches you power" said Jiraiya

"Once you can pop a ball like I did, we will move on to the last step" he said

He then left as Naruto and Hinata took out two rubber balls. "Did you see anything different" asked Naruto

"No" said Hinata

"He just added more chakra" she said

It took them a couple of days but they got it. Naruto was the first to get it since he had more chakra than Hinata did. The evening when they both finished it Jiraiya said "Very good job"

"I have located where Tsunade is, so I will teach you the third step on the road" he said

On the way to a place called Tanzaku town Jiraiya told them about the last step. "The last step is to not pop an air filled balloon" said Jiraiya

He took out a balloon and blew it up. He then held it in his hand. "I don't see anything different" said Naruto

"There is a Rasengan in the balloon" said Hinata looking at it with her Byakugan

"Exactly" said Jiraiya

He created a Rasengan in his other hand and said "This is inside this"

"Wow" said Naruto

"This step teaches you control" said Jiraiya

"Once you have mastered this step, you will have learned the Rasengan" he said

Naruto and Hinata practiced the third step until they arrived in Tanzaku town. Once they got there they saw people running away from a big pile of rubble. "What is going on" asked Jiraiya

"A giant snake destroyed the castle" shouted one of the people running by

"Orochimaru" said Jiraiya

The three of them went to where the castle was and Jiraiya saw giant cracks in the wall. "Tsunade has been here" said Jiraiya

"How can you tell" asked Naruto

"This is her handiwork" said Jiraiya pointing at the cracks

Both Naruto's and Hinata's eyes widen at that. They looked around the town for Tsunade until nightfall. When night fell they went to a bar to eat and found Tsunade in there. "Tsunade" shouted Jiraiya

"Jiraiya" shouted Tsunade

"We would find her when we weren't looking for her" grumbled Naruto

"So you came to find me as well" said Tsunade

"So you did talk to Orochimaru" said Jiraiya

"What did he ask of you" he asked

Tsunade sent a quick look at Shizune and said "Nothing"

"What did you want" she asked

"The council has decided to make you the Godaime Hokage" said Jiraiya

"I refuse" said Tsunade

"Only a fool would take that job" she said

"Don't you dare disrespect the previous Hokages like that" growled Naruto

"Who are the brats" asked Tsunade

"My apprentice and his girlfriend" said Jiraiya

"I am not your apprentice" said Naruto

"You have only taught me one thing" he said

"My friends were much better teachers than you" he said

"I tried to teach you before the Chunin exams finals, but you left" said Jiraiya

"That was because I either already knew it or it wouldn't help me in the finals" said Naruto

"Let's go Hinata" he said

Hinata nodded as they got up. "I can't believe we wasted our time looking for this has-been" said Naruto

"Has-been" said Tsunade

"I bet I could beat you with one finger" she shouted

Naruto stopped and said "Then why don't we go outside and prove it"

"But if I win you have to come back to Konoha and become the new Hokage" he said

"Alright" said Tsunade

"But when I win you have leave me alone for good" she said

"Alright" said Naruto


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia

Thanks to Trinity Fenton-Phantom and Chewie Cookies for your reviews.

* * *

They all went outside of the bar as Naruto and Tsunade stood across from each other in the street. Naruto charged forward and started attacking Tsunade which she easily dodged. She then flicked Naruto's forehead and sent him flying into a storefront. Tsunade smirked until she saw Naruto disappear in a puff of smoke. _"A Kage Bunshin" thought Tsunade shocked_

Hinata, who was watching the fight with her Angelic Sharingan, said "_The key to her strength is charging chakra into her limbs and releasing it at the point of impact_"

"_Thanks_" said Naruto

He appeared behind Tsunade with his swords out shouting "Tiger Blade"

Tsunade reacted on instinct and kicked back knocking Naruto back only to find out that it was another Kage Bunshin. Naruto appeared in front of her saying "I win"

"WHAT" yelled Tsunade?

"The rules were that you would beat me with one finger. But you kicked my Kage Bunshin meaning you need more than one finger" said Naruto

"So you lose" he said smirking

Tsunade had a shocked look on her face as she thought _"I was tricked by a kid"_

"Now you can come back to Konoha with us" said Naruto

"Unless you were planning on joining Orochimaru" he said glaring a little

"What makes you think that" asked Tsunade

"The only reason Orochimaru would seek you out is to heal him" said Hinata

Tsunade turned to her as Hinata continued. "Since you didn't tell us what Orochimaru wanted and told your companion not to either means that you are considering the deal" she said

Tsunade had a depressed look on her face as she thought _"How far have I fallen that two kids can figure me out"_

She led them back to the hotel where she explained her encounter with Orochimaru. Once it was finished Naruto asked "You know that he is tricking you right"

"Nothing here can bring back the dead" said Hinata

"I know" said Tsunade

"Just the thought of seeing them again" she said crying

"You will eventually" said Hinata

Tsunade nodded as she straightens up. "Now we need to plan on how to deal with Orochimaru" said Naruto

"Me and Tsunade can handle him" said Jiraiya

A week later Naruto and Hinata went into Tsunade's and Shizune's room to get them only to see Shizune on the floor unconscious. Hinata ran over and checked her saying "She's just unconscious"

Hinata started waking up Shizune as Jiraiya staggered into the room. "What happened to you" asked Naruto

"Tsunade drugged me and my chakra is out of whack" said Jiraiya

Shizune finally woke up shouting "Tsunade-sama"

"What happened" asked Hinata

"Tsunade-sama went to go deal with Orochimaru by herself" said Shizune

"Damn it" growled Naruto

"Do you know where they are meeting" asked Jiraiya

"Yes" said Shizune

"Lead us there" said Jiraiya

Shizune nodded her head and lead them out of the hotel. She led them to the spot where they met Orochimaru and saw Tsunade standing over a body. Hinata looked with her Byakugan and saw that Orochimaru was dead. She let out a gasp as she said "He's dead"

"**Good riddance" said Kyubi**

The four of them jumped down and Jiraiya asked "Why didn't you want us to help you"

"I wanted to do this on my own" said Tsunade

They went back to the hotel where Tsunade flushed the drug out of Jiraiya's system. They returned to Konoha where Tsunade was inaugurated as the Hokage a few days later.

A couple of days after that Naruto and Hinata walked into her office. "What is it" asked Tsunade

"We were asked by our friends to give these back to the new Hokage" said Naruto placing five hitai-ates on her desk

"What friends" asked Tsunade?

"The other half of our team and a former ANBU" said Hinata

"They came to our village to learn new skills and the Sandaime put them in our class. But they had to return to their village after the Chunin exams because their village was under attack" said Naruto

"What about the ANBU" asked Tsunade?

"One of our friend's mothers went missing and was thought dead. But they found her here as one of the ANBU" said Hinata

"She was made proctor of the third exam and saw her son's name on the list" said Naruto

"Nobody made the connection since he was using her name and she was using her husband's name" said Hinata

"Alright then" said Tsunade putting the hitai-ates away in her desk

Naruto and Hinata then both left her office.

A couple of weeks later the Sound Four came and convinced Sasuke to come with on the final orders they received from Orochimaru. Tsunade called Naruto and Shikamaru to her office. "Last night four Oto-nins came and kidnapped Sasuke" said Tsunade

"Even dead Orochimaru is causing problems for us" said Naruto

"I want you to assemble a squad to go out and retrieve him" said Tsunade

"Yes ma'am" said Shikamaru

Shikamaru collected Choji, Neji, Kiba, and met with Naruto at the gates. They left the village with Kiba in front, Shikamaru in the middle, and Naruto on the left, Choji on the right, and Neji behind them.

They caught up to the Sound Four only to be caught and stuck in a dome of earth. Naruto looked at it with his Angelic Sharingan and copied it. _"So he is sucking out our chakra" thought Naruto_

"_Let's see how he likes demonic chakra" he thought with a smirk_

He started calling upon Kyubi's chakra and sent it into the dome. The others saw Naruto covered in red chakra and it being sucked into the dome. "The dome is stealing our chakra" said Shikamaru

They then heard a scream and the dome collapsed. They saw Jirobo on the ground in pain with his arms smoking. Naruto quickly drew one of his swords and killed him. "What happened" asked Kiba

Neji looked at Jirobo with his Byakugan and said "Naruto overloaded his body with chakra"

"We need to keep moving" said Shikamaru

The others nodded and they continued on. But they soon get stuck on Kidomaru's web but Neji is able to free them. Naruto took a quick look at the webs with his Angelic Sharingan and saw it was a Kekkei Genkai. _"That is one that I do not want" thought Naruto_

The team left Neji behind to deal with Kidomaru and continued on. Kiba trips a trap and falls into a canyon followed by Sakon and Ukon. Leaving Tayuya as the only one left holding the barrel that contains Sasuke. But before anyone one of them could grab it, an albino appeared and took the barrel. "What are you doing here Kimimaro" asked Tayuya

"It appears I am the only one who can fulfill Orochimaru-sama's last wish" said Kimimaro

He then took the barrel and ran away. "We were doing just fine" shouted Tayuya

"Damn albino" she muttered

"Naruto, Lee, go after him" said Shikamaru

They both nodded and took off. "Where do you think you're going" shouted Tayuya

She brought her flute to her lips only to be punched by Choji's enlarged arm. "Your fight is with us" said Shikamaru

Naruto and Lee followed Kimimaro to a clearing where he put the barrel down. They landed in the clearing only to see the barrel explode. Naruto saw a figure in the smoke which was revealed to be Sasuke slowly changing back from something. _"I have a feeling I will need my angelic powers for this" thought Naruto_

Sasuke then ran off. "Go Naruto, I shall handle him" said Lee

"Alright" said Naruto

He then ran off after Sasuke. Kimimaro tried to stop him only to have to block an attack from Lee. "I shall be your opponent" shouted Lee

Naruto chased Sasuke until they arrived at the Valley of the End. Sasuke was standing on the statue of Madara Uchiha and Naruto standing on the statue of Hashirama Senju. "Why did you come after me Naruto" asked Sasuke

"Because I was ordered to" said Naruto

"Where are those damn friends of yours" asked Sasuke

"They went back home to protect their village" said Naruto

"Then you stand no chance of beating me" said Sasuke smirking

"Why don't you come and prove it" said Naruto

Sasuke jumped off his statue and charged at Naruto. They started fighting and then broke off after a few clashes. _"How is this possible" shouted Sasuke in his mind_

He activated his cursed seal and black flame marks took over the right side of his body. _"The cursed seal" thought Naruto shocked_

"_Shouldn't that had gone away when Orochimaru died" he thought_

"_**There must be more to it than everyone thought" said Kyubi**_

Sasuke charged at Naruto again but they still met clash for clash. "How are you keeping up with me" shouted Sasuke

"What do you think I was doing all that time I spent with Lloyd and the others" asked Naruto

Sasuke jumped back and pushed his cursed seal to level two and transformed. His skin turned dark grey; his hair grew longer and became dark and blue. His eyes turned dark grey as well and a dark star shaped mark appeared across the bridge of his nose. Out of his back appeared webbed, claw shaped wings. Sasuke started laughing as he shouted "With this power I will kill you"

Naruto said nothings as his wings appeared and he started floating above the ground. Sasuke was shocked at what he saw. "What is this power" asked Sasuke

"This is the true power Lloyd and Colette had that they gave to me" said Naruto

"You don't deserve this power" shouted Sasuke

He made some hand signs and a dark ball of electricity appeared in his right hand. Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand and it started to glow white. They both flew at each other shouting

"Habataku Chidori"

"Judgment Rasengan"

The two met in a clash and the Judgment Rasengan easily destroyed the Habataku Chidori. It kept on going and slammed in Sasuke's stomach. He screamed out in pain as he was as he was sent flying into the statue of Madara Uchiha while changing back.

Naruto drew one of his swords and said "Judgment"

The blade started glowing white and he dived at Sasuke. He drove his sword into Sasuke's neck and there was a white flash of light. When it cleared there was Sasuke's body on the ground dead.

A portal opened up near them and Lloyd and Colette came out of it. Colette started flying towards Konoha and Lloyd walked towards Naruto. "What are you doing here" asked Naruto sheathing his sword

"And where did Colette go" he asked

"Origin told us what was going to happen" said Lloyd

"Konoha will banish you for killing Sasuke" he said

"Figures" said Naruto sighing

"So we came to bring you to our home" said Lloyd smiling

"Really" asked Naruto

"Yes" said Lloyd

"Colette went to go get Hinata and Hanabi" he said

Colette arrived at Konoha and turned invisible. She saw Hinata standing near the gate and landed behind her. "_Hinata_" said Colette

"_Colette_" asked Hinata her eyes wide

"_Yes_" said Colette

"_What are you doing here_" asked Hinata

"_Naruto killed Sasuke and Konoha will banish him for it. So we have come to take the three of you to Sylvarant_" said Colette

Hinata's eyes widen at that. "_Where is Hanabi_" asked Colette

"_At home_" said Hinata

"_Stay here and I will go get her_" said Colette

"_What about my stuff_" asked Hinata?

"_Don't worry I will get your personal items_" said Colette

"_Thank you_" said Hinata

Colette took off and flew towards the Hyuga compound. She first went to Hinata's room and put all of her personal items in her wing pack. She then went looking for Hanabi. She found her training outside near her room. She got near here and said "_Hanabi_"

"_Colette_" said Hanabi

"_What are you doing here_" she asked

"_We are here to take you, Hinata, and Naruto to Sylvarant_" said Colette

"_So go get your personal items and meet me back here_" she said

Hanabi nodded and ran off. She came back a few minutes later saying "_All done_"

"_Good_" said Colette

"_Do you know how to turn invisible yet_" she asked

Hanabi turn invisible as her answer. "_Very good_" said Colette

"_Follow me_" she said

Hanabi nodded and took off after Colette. They flew back to where Hinata was and Colette said "_Follow me_"

Hinata stepped back into the shadows and turned invisible. She then took off and joined Hanabi following after Colette. They flew back to the Valley of the End and landed in front of Lloyd and Naruto. "Are you alright" asked Hinata

"I'm fine" said Naruto

"Let's go" said Lloyd

The five of them stepped though the portal and disappeared from the Elemental Countries forever.

* * *

THE END


End file.
